


Book of Air

by Jxjxjx



Series: half baked ideas [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 78,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jxjxjx/pseuds/Jxjxjx
Summary: re-telling of book 1 legend of Korra. Lin and Tenzin are married with three kids.Book 1 ch 1- 14Book 2 ch 16 -
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Tenzin
Series: half baked ideas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896814
Comments: 66
Kudos: 115





	1. Book 1

Korra was first struck with the sights, the colors of the city were infinitely more numerous than the whites and blues of the southern water tribe. The air was full of so many smells she couldn't name them all: smoke, oil, fish, the ocean, fried food. But it was the noise that overwhelmed Korra the most. She could barely hear the crash of the waves to her left of her and Naga. The cars engines, ships, dock workers yelling, vendors calling out to customers, and the police blimps overhead, drowned out the sounds of the ocean and wind. The only two sounds she was accustomed to hearing way down in her isolated part of the south polar. It was beautiful, she thought. Sure there was a dirty imperfect quality to it if you spent too much time looking at anyone one place, but there was so much to look at Korra couldn't imagine ever seeing it all. Korra turned looking out over the bay, She could see the huge statue of Aang standing there welcoming her to the city. Beside it was her destination, Air Temple Island. Naga, however had other plans, her polar bear dog dragged her down the street following her nose to whatever food had caught her attention. Korra halfheartedly pulled at her to stop but quickly gave up; she too wanted to see the city. Maybe Tenzin coming down to tell her that he couldn't move to the south polar was really a blessing in disguise. She had dreamed of leaving the south polar since she was nine and her history tutor had planted seeds of traveling the world and going on crazy adventures like all the previous Avatars had in her mind. Naga skidded to a stop next to an old lady's stall, she had the most amazing smelling fried … everything by the looks of it.

"We'll take one of everything please." Korra said to her eagerly, examining the stick of fried meat.

"That will be 20 yuans." She snapped grumpily.

"I don't have any money." Korra admitted, embarrassed.

"Then what good are you to me!" She snapped yanking the fried meat away from Korra angrily. Korra sighed as her and Naga walked away. She marveled at the building most well over ten stories tall. There were so many people too, from the looks of it from all three nations as well. That was the promise of Republic City and the United Republic, a place where people of all nations, benders and non benders, could live in peace and harmony. It had been the legacy of the past Avatar, Aang. They made it to a quiet park with a pond where Korra caught some fish, cooking it with her fire bending. She heard a russell in the bush behind her and an older man popped out surprising her.

"Say you would mind sharing one of those delish smelling fish?" He asked, walking over to her.

"Oh uh sure." Korra told him. "So do you live in that bush?" She asked timidly. He was wearing old and mismatched clothing with crazy graying hair, but had a kind face and a happy smile.

"Yes, that is where I presently call home." He told her, devouring the fish. They chatted for a minute, Korra asking questions about the city. When a loud whistle interrupted them.

A man in gray yelled at them "Hey you can't fish here!" running at them.

"You best skedaddle." The man she'd given the fish to told her jumping back into his bush. Korra took his advice, a whistle for Naga and rode off out of the park, away from the yelling man. Near the other end of the park she came across a man with a megaphone yelling about benders. Korra stopped intrigued, the man claimed that Benders were a problem and that they were holding down the non-benders.

"What are you talking about?" Korra asked, defending bending.

"Oh let me guess you're a bender" the man sneered. "You'd love to throw me down and oppress us!" The crowd started yelling at her and chastened Korra rode off. She didn't know what the man had been talking about; she'd have to ask Tenzin about it later. A few streets down and she stopped to ask for direction from a nice lady when a fancy red car pulled up.

"You should get out of here. It isn't safe." the lady warned Korra as she spotted the car, darting back inside. She saw three men get out of the car and start harassing the shopkeeper across the street for money. They were dressed in fancy suits and had gold chains everywhere for some reason. When they broke the gramophone she decided to step in, she was the avatar right.

"Or what hoodlum?" Korra asked from behind them. They laughed and Korra's grin grew.

"Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, Let me explain a few things." the middle hoodlum said. "You're in triple threat triad territory and you're going to be put in a hospital." He said cooky.

"You're the ones that are going to need the hospital." Korra shot back smirking.

"Who do you think you are" he snarled out

"Why don't you come and find out." Korra confidentiality suggested. The lead hoodlum threw water at her, she easily redirected it back at him and froze it on his head. Round house kicking it as he stumbled towards her. The man on the left was the next to attack, but Korra just sent him in the air and crashing through a stall. The last one was a firebender she easily pushed through his flames and threw him through a window.

"Got an idea about who I am now chumps" She asked cocky as she looked down at the uncousion thug. Then she heard police sirens overhead as metal benders descended from the blimps in the sky.

"You are all under arrest." the woman metal bender said.

Korra gasped. "What do you mean they were the ones smashing up a shop."

"From the looks of it, you did a lot more smashing." She told Korra unimpressed. "You can explain down at headquarters." she said cutting Korra before she could argue. Korra figured this was a pretty good time to find Tenzin and ran jumping Naga and putting as much distance between them and her. A metal bender shot his cables at her and Naga dodged. Another grabbed her ponytail and she raised a huge block of ice that he ran into. She thought she was home free, she looked to her right and saw air temple island and turned Naga toward it as she heard more police sirens in the area looking for her. She jumped off the overpass she was on but Naga was caught by the metal cables from above before she could land. Tenzin would not be happy about this.

"Let see multiple accounts of both private and city destruction of property, not to mention assault and evade and resisting arrest. You're in a whole world of trouble young lady." An older metal bender listed off before slamming her notes on the table right in front of Korra, making her jump. The woman metal bender from earlier was leaning against the glass, her arms crossed scowling at her. The older metal bender was also a woman who Korra could swear she saw somewhere, both women look remarkably similar, save for the maybe 20 twenty year age difference and the two fine scars on the older woman's face. Korra wondered if they might be related but now was not the time to ask.

"But there was some thug threatening a shopkeeper." Korra tried to explain putting on her best innocent voice.

"Can it" The older woman barked out at her.

"You should have called the police and stayed out of the way." The other metal bender spoke up, she spoke to Korra as if reprimanding a child.

"But it's my duty to protect people," Korra said. "See I'm the avatar." playing all of her cards.

"Oh I am well aware of who you are." the older police officer crossing her arms. "And your avatar title might impress some people but not me." the older woman said dryly.

"Ok, then I want to speak to whoever's in charge." Korra said, smirking at her.

The older woman sat down across from her and the younger was now openly smirking at Korra words. "You're talking to her." the older woman said in a bored tone. "I'm Chief Beifong."

"Wait Beifong?" Korra asked, surprised. "Lin Beifong! You're Toph's daughter and Tenzin's wife." She said excitedly.

"What of it?" Chief Beifong said bored.

"Well Aang and your mother were friends." Korra explained.

"That got absolutely nothing to do with the mess you're in now." The chief snapped at her. "You can't just walk in here and deal out vigilante justice like you own the place." A hole in the wall opened up and another officer stuck his head through.

"Ah, chief, Councilman Tenzin is here." he said. Korra saw the younger metal bender groan.

Beifong sighed. "Let him in" she said in a borderline disappointed voice. Lin stands and the other metal bender moves out of the way. Tenzin walks through the door.

"Hi, Tenzin," Korra greets him. "I uh got a little sidetracked on my way to see you."

Tenzin inhales deeply before turning to the two metal benders, both are standing in identical positions with their arms crossed and a slight scowl on their faces. "Lin, Jade you both look as beautiful as ever." He said in a pleasant tone to both of them and is met with a roll of the eye from who must be Jade. Then it clicked in Korra's head Katara loved to talk about her grandchildren including the oldest, Jade Beifong.

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin." Lin says in an unimpressed tone. "Why is the avatar in my city?" she asks in an annoyed voice.

"She isn't suppose to be and, the avatar will be heading back to the south polar immediately." Tenzin said pointedly at Korra. "Where she will stay put" He emphasized.

"But" Korra tried to protest.

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover the damages." Tenzin continued.

"You mean WE'll cover the damages." Lin corrected still not happy with him. "Do you have any idea how much we're talking about?" She asks irritated .

"Yes, we," Tenzin admitted. "And I'm sure it will be expensive but…" he trails off

"Fine. We'll discuss that later. " Lin huffed. "Just Get her out of my city" releasing Korra's hands with a wave of her own.

"I'll see you both tonight, Love you." Tenzin told his wife and daughter. "Korra, lets go." He said in a much stricter voice. Both metal benders glared at her as she left.

As soon as her and Tenzin were in the lobby of the police station Korra started begging. "Please, don't send me back to the south polar."

"You blatantly disobeyed my wishes." Tenzin told her firmly.

"But Katara agrees with me, she told me I should come." Korra tried.

"Don't bring my mother into this." Tenzin warned her getting irritated.

"Look I saw a lot of the city today and I know why you have to stay but republice city needs me too." Korra told him sincere.

Tenzin seemed to try to find words to argue but failed. "We'll talk about this later." He settled on. They took that ferry across the bay to air temple island.

"You remember My son and other daughter?" Tenzin asked as they neared the house.

"Not really I was what ten the last time I met them. I didn't even recognize Jade." Korra told him. Korra never remembered meeting Lin Beifong but every few years Tenzin would bring his children to see their grandmother and Korra would get to see them. Before a week ago it had been seven years since she had seen Tenzin and the kids didn't make the short trip and Jade had not made the trip before that.

"Yes I suppose it has been awhile." Tenzin agreed. "Rohan, Jinora." he called. Two teenagers walked out of the house, both had the signature arrow tattoos of an air bender."This is Korra" He introduced them. "Korra this is Rohan and Jinora."

"It's nice to see you again." Korra offered a wave.

"You too avatar." Rohan said He was almost exactly Korra's age. Jinora, a few years older, nodded politely.

"Why don't you all start to get dinner ready, I have a few things to finish up after I got sidetracked." Tenzin said. Korra winced at his choice of words. The trio went inside and began cooking dinner.

"So Korra are you staying in Republic city or just visiting?" Jinora asked.

"Just visiting your dad is putting me on a boat tonight." Korra explained looking away.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Rohan asked.

"I, uh, wasn't really supposed to be here in the first place." Korra admitted. They continued chatting about republic city and air bending. Korra had been so excited to finally unlock air bending but it looked like that would have to wait. The door opened and Korra saw Lin and Jade come through the door.

"Hey mom," Rohan said as she came into the kitchen leaning against the door frame.

"Hey kids," She said in the nicest tone Korra had heard her speak in. "Where's your father?"

"In the study." Jinora replied without looking up. "Uh dinner is going to be ready in a like 15 minutes." Lin nodded and left the room. Jade came in the kitchen next, she had changed out of her armor into a simple shirt with her gray work pants still on.

"Hey, you've met Korra?" Jinora asked her.

"Oh yeah" Jade replied, smirking. "Met her at work." Korra winced and Jinora caught the look on her sister's face and Korra's wince.

"What? Did something happen?" She asked looking between the two.

"Only, she destroyed a street and beat some people up." Jada explained, still smirking at Korra's discomfort.

"What?" Rohan said, turning to face Korra. "Who'd you beat up?"

"Some thugs!" Korra defended herself. "They were beating up some shopkeeper."

"And some of my officers." Jada tact on raising an eyebrow at her. "Mom's not in a good mood cause of that." She warned her siblings.

Both airbender laughed, "That's a rough way to meet mom." Rohan said. "Well most ways are but interrogation has to be up there."

"Yeah she wasn't exactly warm." Korra said, rubbing her neck.

"Well don't piss her off worse tonight or she'll bend you into the bay." Jade warned her as she left the room.

"Is she serious?" Korra asked.

"Eh, maybe. Don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine. Uncle Bumi is the only one to do that so far." Rohan said, shrugging. "Come on dinners ready."

Korra didn't speak much during dinner. Beifong had seemed even more annoyed when her and Tenzin entered the room and sat down and Jada just seemed to be a quiet person. Tenzin too seemed more than happy to let the youngest three talk.

"Do you guys mind clearing? Korra I need to talk to you in the study." Tenzin said as they finished eating. Korra sighed and got up following him out, Biefong too followed them.

"Sit," Tenzin said, gesturing at the chair in the middle of the room. "I've done a lot of thinking about what you've said to me today." He started. "I've come to realize that Republic city has fallen out of balance recently and we can't seem to correct its course. This city was my father's legacy but so are you. You can stay in Republic city." He said.

"Yes!" Korra cheered, jumping and hugging him unexpectedly.

Lin raised her hand "But if you so much as step one toe out of line like you did today I will personally see to it that you are on the next ship out of here. Do you understand?" She said in a commanding tone.

"Yes, yes ma'am, er chief." Korra said quickly.

"Good" Tenzin said "Then we will start your training first thing tomorrow morning at dawn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Tenzin are marrieds and have 3 kids  
> Oldest Jade 26 metal bender  
> Middle Jinora 21 airbender  
> Youngest Rohan16 airbender


	2. Chapter 2

Rohan, Jinora, Tenzin and Korra were sitting down for breakfast in the communal dining hall with the air acolytes. Korra was bugging Rohan's father Tenzin, about pro-bending while He and his sister tried to hide their smirks behind food and tea. They both knew how this conversation would go.

"You are not here to watch that drivel." Tenzin said his nose in the air. "You are here to finish your avatar training." Tenzin hated the sport, Mom claimed it was only because it didn't include airbending.

"Is that why the white lotus is still here?" Korra asked, gesturing at the member of the white lotus standing at the door. Mom had actually been happy about the white lotus which was weird because she hated most people. Rohan guessed it was because she hoped they would keep Korra from doing anything too stupid.

"Yes I believe you need a calm learning environment, I don't want you going off into the city. That means I don't want you to take her into the city." Tenzin said look between his youngest two.

"Yes dad." Both chorused obediently.

"Come on I think it's time to start your first lesson." Tenzin said raising. They walked to where the air gates were. A large contraption made up of wooden panels that's spun when air is pushed through them.

"What is that?" Korra asked, pointing at the gates.

"Rohan?" Tenzin promoted.

"The goal is to get to the other side of the gates while they are moving." Rohan explained.

"The goal is to be like the leaf." Jinora added. "Watch." Rohan sent a guest of air into the gates making them spin. Jinora released a leaf gently pushing it towards the gates. "You have to go with the movement of the gates."

"Rohan will demonstrate." Tenzin told Korra, nodding at his son. Rohan took a deep breath centering himself. He purposely took the first step into the gates before simply feeling his way through the gates. Airbending like this wasn't something you did consciously, the air dictated your movements. As the gates spun the air currents that they created almost moved your arms and feet for you. The key was that you can't have tunnel vision; to do this you have to be flexible and as ever changing as the air. Rohan sent a gust of air back into the gates when he reached the otherside, before walking back around.

"Let's do this." Korra said, cracking her knuckles and ran head first literally into a gate, bouncing off. Rohan, Jinora and his father all winced as Korra painfully bounced off gate after gate.

"You can't force it." Tenzin called out to her.

"Remember spin." Jinora added. Rohan didn't bother, he wasn't sure Korra was even hearing what they were saying. After about the tenth time failing, Jinora finally suggested that they move on to mediating. Mediating was Rohan's least favorite part of air bending, he struggled quieting his mind. Often he failed at it, he snuck a look at Korra and knew by the sour look on her face that she too was struggling. They were a lot alike, both were 16 although he was younger by a few months and struggled with airbending. He could always airbend, he never had a problem generating air like Korra did but he took after his mother in many ways that weren't great attributes for airbenders. He was nowhere near as spiritual as his sister or father and his stubbornness and head on approach he had gotten from mom had made it harder for him to learn the indirect ways of the air nomad. He wasn't flighty as his mother would call it and neither was Korra.

"I think I'm doing it wrong." Korra said giving up and breaking him and his father out of their own meditation.

"There is nothing to do, let your mind and spirit be free." Tenzin told her.

Korra laughed, at Tenzin look, she said. "It's funny cause you won't let me leave the island but I'm supposed to 'be free'" she used air quotes.

"Please Korra I know you're frustrated but these teachings will sink in." Tenzin reasoned with her.

"Well none of this airbending stuff makes any sense to me." Korra sighed. "I'm getting some lychee juice." She told them walking away.

"Should I go after her dad?" Rohan asked.

"No, let her cool off." Tenzin sighed before going back to mediating.

* * *

That night Korra had been quiet at dinner picking at her food then had gone to bed early. Rohan had walked to her room to check on her later that night and caught her peeking suspiciously out the window.

"Think of sneaking out?" He asked as he entered.

Korra spun around surprised and then diended it. "No… just um enjoying the view." She tried.

"If you're going to sneak out I won't tell but I want to come." Rohan told her seriously.

"What?" Korra said surprised. "Really you want to go to pro bending?"

"Yeah I kinda like it actually." Korra raises an eyebrow at him. "Mom and Jade like it." he explained, which wasn't really true both preferred earth rumble.

"Okay let's go!" Korra told him.

"Wait, follow me there a better way." Rohan led Korra to his sister's room and knocked.

"What are you doing! Thought you were helping me!" Korra hissed at him as the door slid open. Jade was laying in her bed reading.

"What?" she said, not looking at them.

"We're going into the city. Can you?" Rohan asked.

"Yeah fine, I'll make sure mom and dad don't flip." She said bored. "Make sure she doesn't let anyone know who she is or this is the last time I help either of you." She told them scowling at Korra.

"Thanks Jade." Rohan said as they walked away.

"Why did she help us, I know she doesn't like me." Korra asked as they snuck towards the cliffs.

"Jade, not afraid to corrupt me and my sister, you're no different. Besides she hated being cooped up on the island." Rohan explained.

"I didn't think she was that cool." Korra shrugged.

"Nah, she's pretty chill. If you didn't attack her men she'd be a lot warmer to you." Rohan told her.

"So I can swim but how are you getting over there?" Korra asked changing the subject.

"My glider. I'll fly low to the water." Rohan explained. He flew quickly over the bay and right through an open window. He had to duck into a closet to avoid a man fast. He waited a few minutes to make sure that he was past.

"Korra," Rohan said, calling out to her. She was walking ahead of him with a probender boy.

She turned and smiled. "Rohan there you are."

The pro bender looking confused. "Oh ah who are you?" the pro bender asked.

"I'm her cousin, Rohan." Rohan said figuring the white lie was appropriate.

"Oh cool." The bender said smiling this time. "Well what do you think? Best seats in the house."

"Whoa cool." Korra breathed.

"Names Bolin by the way."

"Korra."

Rohan moved to lean against the wall next to Korra as she peered over the railing. Two more guys Bolin's teammates walked in.

"Bolin" One hissed. "I told you to stop bringing fans girls in here before matches." He told Bolin quietly.

"Come here Korra, I want you to meet my brother Mako." Bolin said Introducing them. Rohan was perfectly fine being forgotten. He was wearing a hat but always feared someone would notice his tattoos whenever he was out in public.

"Sorry about that my brother just gets really focused before matches." Bolin apologized to Korra after Mako brushed her off.

"Good luck" Korra told the benders as the match was about to start. The match started and Rohan could see that Mako was a good fighter; he was the only one on his team that was holding his own. Bolin wasn't that good Rohan thought he was slow and often missed incoming attacks. The waterbender was just bad compared to everyone else in the match, Rohan was not surprised when he hit the water.

"So what did you think?" Bolin asked, trying to be smooth and hitting on Korra after the match.

"That was amazing!" Korra exclaimed. "Especially you mister hat trick."

"Oh you're still here." Mako grumbled at here.

"Oh you're still a jerk." Korra shot back.

"Ooh" Bolin said and Rohan laughed.

"I never seen bending like that, can you show me some tricks?" Korra asked Bolin.

"Yeah I'm just not sure how my earth bending will translate to your water bending but"

"No I'm an earth bender." Korra corrected him. Rohan glared at the back of Korra's head, why could say she was just a waterbender.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to assume…" Bolin trailed off.

"No you're right I'm a waterbender and-" Rohan came up beside her and elbowed her in the ribs.

"We should be going." He said, trying to stop this.

But Mako decided to speak up finally. "You're the avatar and I'm an idiot."

"Yes on both accounts." Korra said way too easily. Rohan sighed, too late.

"What happened to don't tell anyone?" Rohan snapped to Korra as they walked back towards the gym.

"I know I'm sorry. It's just I can hide who I am forever." Korra told him.

"Jade told you not to and mom is still looking for a reason to send you back to the south polar." Rohan shot back.

"It'll be fine. They won't tell anyone right guys?" Korra asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure no problem." Bolin readily agreed. "Now lets see what you got." He said as they entered. Bolin and Korra did some earth bending while Rohan and Mako leaned against the wall watching. Rohan was uneasy since they had gotten here, standing watching a pro bending match like normal fans one thing, being pulled back stage and letting two brothers they didn't know find out Korra was the avatar, another. Rohan got the feeling the equalist movement was bigger than his parents let on. Both clammed up when he or Jinora walked in the room, but both were aware of the hushed conversation between their parents and oldest sibling. Not to mention the many gangs and other criminals in the city. They hung around for a little while longer before finally heading back.

"Look Korra I know you were excited but you really need to be more careful about your identity." Rohan told them as they neared the house.

"I'll be fine Rohan, stop worrying." Korra said brushing him off.

* * *

Korra struggled with airbending far more than anyone Rohan ever met, which wasn't saying much but still. Over the next week, Jinora has stopped showing up as Korra could so much bend a breeze and she had other duties than just watching the avatar flounder. Dad seemed to be near the end of his rope too. Him and Korra kept getting stuck on the same things it felt like to Rohan and they were spiraling and couldn't pull out of it. The final straw was when Korra destroyed the gates with fire bending after failing them yet again. Korra had stormed off and no one had seen her since.

"Where's Korra?" Lin asked as she and Jade came in.

"I don't know, and I almost don't care." Tenzin spat out irritatedly. "Honestly Lin, I'm at my wits end with that girl. None of them were this bad when they were her age."

Rohan could have sworn he heard his mother mutter 'be careful what you wish for.' but he couldn't be sure.

"Well after dinner let her train with me and Jade see if that gets it out of her system." His mother offered. Jade smirked at the idea, which was really to beat it into Korra's brain that she'd better learn to control her temper or else.

"She just needs time and space, dad" Jinora spoke up. "It's a lot of changes in a week and half."

"Well I guess we'll see." Tenzin huffed.

"Good. let's eat." Lin muttered. After dinner Korra still had returned and Tenzin was worried they had searched the island with Lin's and Jade's help but she was not on it. Meaning there was one place Rohan knew she could be.

"Uh dad I think I know where she is." He said to his father sheepishly.

"Where's that son?" Tenzin turned to him.

"Don't be mad." He heard his mother visibly growl at that. "We uh kind went to see a pro bending match a few days back."

"What I told you that was not allowed!" His father snapped at him.

"Yeah I know but I thought it would get her to relax and stop thinking about the city." Rohan said.

"It doesn't matter." Lin snapped "come on we'll take the boat. Jade are you staying?" Jade and Lin used a police speed boat to get back and forth from work. Jade was plained clothed again but grabbed the extra set of cables and badge stored on board when they reached the arena.

"We'll split up-" Lin started to say.

"No mom I know where she'd be." Rohan said and led the way to the players deck. Jade walked beside him, an attended, tried to stop the two but quickly moved aside as Jade flashed the badge to him and he saw a very annoyed Chief Beifong coming up behind them. They reached the players deck and watched the match in progress. Korra was getting her butt kicked.

"Who the hell taught her how to fight?" Mom grumbled beside him.

"That's... how do I get down there to the lower platform son?" Tenzin asked, rubbing his head. Rohan showed him the control boarded and he went down to wait for her to be knocked out. They could tell that the dad and Korra had fought below them, by the look on his mother's face there was next to nothing she could do now to get out of trouble. Tenzin stormed back up there. Rohan wasn't about to be the first one to ask him how it went and neither was Jade or mom. Korra got pushed around again for most of the round, but then the click happened as she learned the circle walking they had been trying to teach her for a week. She easily now was dodging the attacks, looking like a real player.

"Well how about that." Mom chuckled. Rohan looked to see an astonished look on his father's face as well. Rohan watched Korra celebrate with her new teammates happy for her, now all she has to do is survive mom and she'll be fine. Korra was unsurprised to see chief Beifong and Master Tenzin waiting for her when the team returned, but Mako and Bolin were and looked like they wanted to disappear as fast as possible. Rohan couldn't blame them while Dad might have cooled off seeing his teaching kick in Mom was still pissed.

"I'm really sorry-" Korra started.

"Save it," Lin said, her voice steel. "Get your thing and we'll deal with it at home." She and Jade turned on their heels and walked out leaving Korra to bid a quick goodbye to the brothers and follow them out the door. When they got home Jade went to find Jinora probably and Rohan tried to walk off too but his mother called out. "Not you."

"I'm so sorry-" Korra tried again.

"Zip it" His mom snapped. "I don't care if you probend however if you do it will not be when you were explicitly told not to leave this island." Mom bit out. "I don't care if you don't like meditating, tough. But you will listen to the rules." Mom then turned her eyes on Rohan. "And you sure as hell know better than to sneak out at night."

"Yes mom. I'm sorry." Rohan said looking down.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have run and worried you." Korra said, rubbing her arm. Mom looked to dad as if to say your turn.

"While I may not approve of pro bending it seemed to be the teaching tool you needed." Tenzin admitted.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper with you and everything else I said." Korra told Tenzin ashamed.

"You are forgiven, I suppose I should have been more flexible in the way I taught you." He admitted.

"So can I still do probending?" Korra asked hopefully.

Dad looked at Mom. "Why are you looking at me, mom signed me up for earth rumble at 13." She told him holding her hands up.

"Fine you may," Tenzin said, giving in. "but it will not interfere with airbending training."

"Yes thank you Tenzin." Korra cheered.

"Don't think you're getting off that easy." Lin said stopping both teens from retreating.

"You both are doing the dish every night for the next week and helping the acolytes clean the temple." Lin told them sternly.

"And both of you are grounded NO leaving the island outside of pro bending." Tenzin added on. Rohan could live with that, in truth they had gotten off pretty easily all things considered and now maybe Korra would get airbending.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment who you want to see Korra shipped with cause I don’t really have a preference yet

Jinora was working with Korra on some bending form after she had returned from her pro bending training. Korra was finally getting used to how airbenders move. After the probending Korra seemed to take the pressure off herself and just allowed herself to start flowing through the air bending forms. Jinora thought it was good for Korra to get out and hang out with friends, unlike her father who thought Korra needed to be sheltered. She figured Korra minus well mess up now when she was a kid like any normal kid. Despite being the middle child she was the most serious and mature of her siblings. She had always loved to read and had been a quiet kid unlike her older sister who liked to cause trouble and her brother who was somewhere in between the two. Korra was definitely more like Rohan and Jade than her.

"Ok, come on we're going out." Jinora told the teen as they finished up the form.

"Wait really?" Korra said straightening up in surprise.

Jinora smiled. "Yes, but it's chores unfortunately. We have to go food shopping and drop some paper off with Dad."

"Well, you don't have to force me to get off this island." Korra said dryly.

Jinora laughed. "Why do you think I offered to take you." They took the ferry to the city. "So lunch then city hall?" Jinora offered.

"Uh sure but I don't have any money." Korra warned her, almost looking embarrassed.

"Don't worry mom and dad give me money for working at the temple." Jinora told her. "If you want some to get food or something just ask they'll give it to you."

"Really?" Korra asked intrigued "But I couldn't." Shaking her head.

"Korra, no one expects you to get a job, besides when you're 18 you'll get a stipend to live off of which all the nation pays into. It's not much but it's enough to get by." Jinora explained.

"Yeah it's just, that for the pro bending tournament my team needs 30,000 yuans to play." She told Jinora as they entered a dumplings place and sat down. "We're all broke."

"You can tell dad and he'll pay you for extra work around the temple." Jinora suggested. "A lot needs to be done and there never seems to be enough time." A waiter came over and the girls placed their orders.

"Maybe," Korra said, not looking convinced.

"So tell me about your team?" Jinora asked her.

"I thought you didn't like pro bending?" Korra raised an eyebrow.

"Hey I'm my mother's daughter too you know." The two laughed and chatted as they ate. They finished eating and walked towards the city hall. Korra was still enamored with the sights and sounds of the city. They walked past an equalist protester yelling about the oppression of non-benders.

"What is that all about?" Korra asked, touching Jinora's arm, stopping her.

"The equalist?" Jinora asked looking across the street at the protester.

"Yeah, I saw that guy in the park my first day here." Korra explained. "What is it all about?"

"There's been a growing non-bender movement in the city." Jinora started slowly. In truth she didn't know all too much about it, but Jade had told her it was serious and to stay away from it.

"But why would they hate benders so much?" Korra asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well, benders have some advantages." Jinora tried to explain. "The equalist think that having the ability to bend makes them inherently unequal and benders take advantage of that."

"Yeah but bending is awesome and it's not like you can help it if you're born with bending." Korra argued.

"Yes, but benders have more access to employment and have historically been put on a pedestal because bending was so useful." Jinora tried to explain. "It complicated Korra. Come on, let's just drop these papers off for my father." Korra didn't look happy with that answer but it was the best Jinora could really come up with.

Jinora, Rohan and Korra were finishing training after dinner that night when Jinora spotted a teenager about Korra's age coming up the steps towards them.

"Hey Korra, is that the cute firebender that drives you crazy, you were talking about?" Jinora asked, teasing the avatar, catching her brother nodding in conformation and trying very hard to not to laugh. She continued "Drives you crazy in a bad way or drives you crazy like he likes you?" Rohan was now laughing and Korra was giving her a murderous look.

"Oh hey, Mako." Korra said trying to sound casual, while brother and sister laughed backing away.

"Have you seen Bolin?" Mako asked shortly.

"Nice to see you too, and No I haven't" Korra said rolling her eyes at him. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. Well goodbye." Mako sighed, turning and walking away.

"Wait I could help you look if you want." Korra offered.

"Nah I got it." Mako tried brushing her off.

"My best friend is a great tracker we can take her." Korr told him.

"Okay fine." Mako gave in.

Rohan and Jinora shared a look. "Hold on," Jinora interrupted. "Korra let's not freak mom and dad out again. Is this really unusual for you brother?" Jinora asked Mako.

"Yes, he's never done this before." Mako said, looking away concerned.

"Okay then I'm going with you." Jinora told the teens.

"Really?" Korra said surprised.

"Yes, Rohan tell dad, I'm with Korra and we'll be home in a few hours." Jinora told her brother. Rohan looked unsure but nodded. Mom wasn't home yet Jade had come back in the middle of dinner and muttered something about her not being able to get away. Dad would probably not freak about it. They took Naga to go down to Prince Zuko square where Mako told them Bolin usually hung out. Jinora looked around a little bit before seeing that Mako was talking to some kid and went over to join them.

"Red monsoons, agis kais, Triple threats, they're all gearing up for something big. That's all you're getting out of me." The kid ran off.

"What is he talking about?" Korra asked obliviously.

"Gang war." Jinora said darkly. Mako gave her a look as if he was surprised she would know. "My mom and sister are the chief and captain of the police." she told him dryly. He rubbed that back of his neck, embarrassed he had forgotten that detail. They got on Naga and headed towards the Triads headquarters.

"Why would Bolin get caught up with the triads?" Korra asked as they rode.

Make spared a glance behind him at Jinora. "He used to know Shin from our days on the streets." he said awkwardly.

"Don't worry, Mom already knows." Jinora told him. "She did a background check on both of you. Did you really think she'd let the avatar hang out with two kids she and Dad didn't know?"

"I didn't know that." Korra gasped. "But that kinda makes sense." She added. When they arrived at headquarters it was empty and by the looks of it there had been a fight. They heard a car out back and came out in time to see equalists driving away with the triads and Bolin in the back of a truck. Two equalist spotted them and threw smoke grenades to hide their escape. Jinora cleared the smoke with her airbending.

"Naga come" Korra called and all three jumped back on her back following the truck. Korra and Mako got a few shots off at the equalist with their firebending. When they came to an intersection an equalist threw a snare at Naga causing her to go down hard. Both Korra and Mako struggled against chi blockers. Jinora was ineffective as an airbender; she could easily keep distance between them and her but she could land a hit. Korra and Mako were down to one arm before Jinora didn't see the chi blockers switch to her and get from behind. All three were saved by Naga charging the equalist and running them off.

"I can't bend!" Korra cried concerned.

"They were chi blocker, it'll wear off soon." Jinora said sitting up.

"Who were those guys?" Korra asked.

"Equalist." Mako spat out.

"What does equalist want with the triple threats?" Korra asked.

"Nothing good."Jinora said darkly.

"And Bolin is right in the middle of it." Mako sighed.

"We are going to save your brother." Korra reassured him.

"Yes but we should head home." Jinora told them.

"You can, I'm looking for my brother." Mako snapped protectively.

"Where we don't have any leads." Jinora said, spreading her hands. "And it's the middle of the night first thing tomorrow I'll come back with both of you and search some more, we'll bring Rohan too.''Jinora reasoned. "You can stay on the island tonight."

"Jinora's right Mako." Korra said gently. "We're all tired if we do find Bolin we'll need to be able to fight. Let's get some sleep and start again in the morning."

"Fine." Mako gave in. The three went back to the air temple, Jinora set Mako up in the dormitories.

"Me or Korra will come get you in the morning, ok?" She told him

He nodded. "Thanks, uh, for everything." He said quietly. Jinora bid him good night before going to bed herself. The next morning both her and Korra showed up at dawn for morning meditation with Tenzin but she convinced him to let her go early because she needed to talk to Jade before she left.

"Jade." Jinora called when she entered the kitchen. Jade and Mom left early most days too early for them to eat breakfast as a family on a week day. Today Mom wasn't in the kitchen yet but Jade was pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah?" She said trying to rub the sleep off her face.

"What are the equalist up to?" Jinora asked innocently.

Jade turned slowly to her studying her little sister. Jade was four years older than her but often it felt like a bigger gap. "Why?" She asked supiociouly.

"Because me and Korra ran into that guy at the park yesterday and he was yelling something about come see the revelation. Korra was asking about and I couldn't really explain so now I want to know." Jinora shrugged trying to be nonchalantly about it.

"Nothing good." Jade said her voice hard. "Look, don't go near any of them, if you see them walk away. I mean it Jinora." She said with urgency. Jinora was taken aback. Jade was about as laid back as you can get. "I got to get to work." She said brushing passed her sister on the way out the door. Jade's reaction had made Jinora question whether they shouldn't just go to Mom about this. She hadn't brought it up last night because she knew it wouldn't go over well with Mako but now maybe they should anyway. She headed back towards the temple when she almost ran into her father.

"Jinora," he said, grabbing her shoulders to catch her before she slammed into him. "Daydream?"

"Uh I guess." She mumbled. "Aren't you going to eat with us?" She asked, confused why he wasn't in the dining hall.

"No I'm afraid I have an early meeting today, I'll see you later." He told her kissing her forehead. Jinora went to the dormitories and waited ten minutes to make sure her father had left the island before getting Mako. She knocked on the door and he opened it.

"Come on, we'll eat quickly and come up with a plan." She told him, gesturing to him to follow her to the dinning hall. He seemed a little awestruck at where he was. She doubted he could make out much of the temple the night before. The air temple was built in an old traditional design unlike the modern city outside it's island.

"Hi Mako" Korra said as they entered. Rohan nodded to them.

"Look I know you're going to fight it, but I really think we should talk to mom or at least Jade about this." Jinora started as she began to eat.

"No! Bolin was with the triads when he got captured they're just going to arrest him." Mako said angrily.

"Mako, we're going to need their help I think." Jinora said quietly.

"Why? You were fine with this yesterday!" He shot back.

"I asked Jade about the equalist this morning and She told me to stay away from them." Jinora explains turning to Rohan. "Like stronger than she's ever been about anything and mom didn't come home last night."

"Why would you do that?" Both Korra and Mako interrupted.

"She's cool guys." Rohan soothed them. "Korra you know she didn't rat on us when we snuck out to pro bending. She's the most laid back person I know, if she's concerned about this then we should be too."

"No we can handle this, it's too risky to go to the police." Mako said stubbornly.

"Yeah, besides I figure we find that guy in the park, I was telling you about it." Korra added on. "If we need help we can ask for it once we find Bolin."

Jinora sighed knowing she wasn't winning this argument. "Fine, Let me and Rohan change in the earth kingdom clothes."

The exact moment Jinora knew her mother would finally follow through on her threat to strangle her and her brother was when the hooded, masked, figure raised his face to the crowd. The crowd was large, much larger than she'd guessed. That was her first mistake. Jinora had not been unaware of the growing animosity towards benders in the city, but she suspected that neither her parents nor Jade had told her the half of it. She had had a feeling since that morning in the kitchen when Jade had told her in a tone she never used to stay away from the equalist. That feeling now had her stomach flipping as she stood next to her brother and a few feet behind Korra and Mako. Another time she would have revelled in the ability to tease Korra later for holding on to Mako's arm, but now every cell in her body was buzzing with fear and danger that surrounded her.

The exact moment Rohan knew his mother would finally follow through on her threat of 'I brought you in this world, I'll take you out of it.' was when he watched wide eyed and helpless as Amon took the gang leaders bending one by one. The revelation was that the avatar was not the only one with the ability to take a person's bending. The revolution would be a world with no benders. The equalist plans were laid bare in front of everyone, Amon's goal was finally revealed; to take the bending of every person bending away. The knot that had formed in Rohan's stomach threatened to come out in some sort of strangled yep. He should have listened to Jinora when she warned them that they need Police help, he should have taken Jade's warning seriously. Rohan knew the equalist was a growing movement but it felt less like a protest and more like a crusade. He was standing in a sea of angry enemy combatants like his grandparents had more than 80 years prior to this.

The exact moment Bolin knew he was done for was when he saw Shady Shin loss his bending to Amon. Amon could take people's bending. That had yet to sink in until that moment, he had seen Zolt and the other's lose their bending but it still seemed impossible. He would admit that he was not the smartest person in the world, but Bolin would go out on a limb and say he wouldn't be the only who was slow to connect the dots on this one. He knew Mako won't have wanted him to take the job Shady Shin had offered. He hated to admit that his brother was right, but boy was he right. An equalist cut him free from the ropes that bond him. He was shoved forward and the only thing he could do now was talk, beg, his way out of this.

The exact moment Mako knew there was still hope was when Korra sent steam into the room and the crowd began to scatter thinking it was an attack he turned around and saw both airbender moving the steam further into the room. Mako took off towards the stage, towards his brother. He grabbed an equalist before he could grab Bolin again and chucked him off the stage before grabbing his brother's arm and dragging him out of there as fast as possible. Mako couldn't think about Amon taking people's bending and Bolin almost losing his bending was threatening to overwhelm him. Don't think act, he told himself over and over as they slid down the ladder and into the back alley. The equalist followed too but Korra, Rohan and Jinora came in for reinforcement and Naga quickly ran in to get them away. It was until he was laying in bed that night that he let of the breath he had been holding since yesterday.

The exact moment Korra knew she was dead both literally and figuratively was when they arrived back on air temple island. Tenzin would kill her figuratively but Lin would kill her literally. Jade had met them first when they returned and had marched them unimpressed to Tenzin and Lin. They had been gone all day with no note, no excuse. The look Lin sent her made it clear she'd gotten off easy with Tenzin the last few times but that was over and they were all going to pay for this. Tenzin had a worried and disappointed look in his eye that was equally as bad. But her head was still reeling with the news that Amon could take away people's bending, it scared her and made her feel weak. It made her feel like she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her so she didn't have to be the Avatar, didn't have to protect Republic city or the world.

The exact moment Lin knew she might actually kill her children was when Tenzin had called her that evening saying that he couldn't find any of the kids and no one had seen them since breakfast. Korra sneaking off she half expected now since Tenzin wouldn't stop her and her get Rohan to go with her plausible, but her getting Jinora to go with them was a surprise. She figured she was due to head home anyway. She hadn't come home last night and having to send her daughter home without her. She hadn't seen her husband or other two kids in over two days now. The gang war that was brewing had everyone working overtime, coincidentally or not so coincidentally, there was an up tick of equalist activity as well. Her officers were stretched thin and right now she didn't have time to eat at work, never mind go home. She was tired, hungry and her patience was gone, so having to go home to deal with unruly young adults was not something she was in the mood to deal with.

"Where the hell were you?" She bite out in a dangerously low voice. Her eye's going from each of their faces. They looked like they'd seen a ghost, faces ashy and scared. She had not seen her youngest two look so small and scared since before they were teenagers.

"We went to an equalist rally." Korra spoke up, hugging herself, her voice quiet.

She felt both Tenzin and Jade shift beside her. Lin could kill them for that. Actually kill them! She had been killing herself making sure none of them got mixed up with the equalist and that the equalist didn't go after them. To hear that they were in the one place she most feared for them sent her protective instincts into overdrive. "Explain. Now." She growled.

What she got was three kids blubbering out a story about Korra's friend getting kidnapped by Amon and them being scared to go to the police because the kid had been with Triads at the time and then them all going to an equalist rally to save them and then them barely getting away. She wanted to strangle them, Korra may not understand the equals but Jinora sure as hell should. She also should have know that she could come to her about this and she defiantly could have gone to Jade with little consequence to the boy. But the thing that got audible gasps from all three adults was the fact that Amon could take people's bending.

"What? only the avatar can do that!" Tenzin exclaimed.

"We saw it with our own eye's Dad." Jinora told him.

"No bender is safe now." Tenzin sighed looking at his wife.

"Go to bed before I decide to yell at you." Lin sighed tiredly after a moment. All the fight had left her, the reality of what was coming had set in like a impenetrable storm. She scrubbed a hand down her face. "I got to go back to work." She told Tenzin although everyone was still there.

"No Lin you need to sleep." Tenzin said, taking a hold of her shoulders and turning her to face him fully.

She could see the worry in his eyes the concern that had been in his voice when he had called last night. But she didn't have the time to spare to worry about running herself into the ground. "This can't wait, We have to find the triad leaders and see if it's true and if the healers can do anything about it." Lin sighed out.

"Let me come mom" Jade protested " you shouldn't be there alone." Jade was already taking more and more off of Lin's plate the problem was that more just kept on being added anyway.

"One of us needs to sleep tonight kid." Lin says exhausted.

In that moment, all of them saw Lin's age. Her hair which Jinora could have sworn was dark last year was now gray. Rohan noticed the deep circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and Jade the lines in her face now permanently etched. Korra, how her posture was not ram, rode straight and Tenzin saw the weariness in her eyes. Jade was the first to move, hugging her mother tightly, Lin wrapped her oldest in a warm embrace pressing a kiss to her hair before her youngest two joined. She caught Korra looking on in sympathy that she didn't want and Tenzin concerned which she wanted even less. She had known what she signed up for the minute she became Chief. She remembered being set to air temple island and then Ember island when Yakkon was on the loose. This would be no different but unlike her mother and aunt and uncle she couldn't send the kids away.


	4. Chapter 4

Tenzin lay in bed next to his wife. This was the first time she had been home so far this week, both she and their oldest Jade had been going full tilt at work neither had been home the past two days. Lin had called him yesterday to tell him she would stay at work, she had said that the absence of leadership in the gangs had left a power vacuum and internal fights for power were getting very messy. The equalist had gone mostly underground now with the eye's of the city on them since the news broke about Amon could take away people's bending. The council was up in arms about it as well. Tenzin still had no idea how he had done it, but he had been with Lin when she had shown the council that Zolt couldn't bend anymore. The healers had no idea either. He shifted sitting up and took a drink from the glass of water on the bedside table. The equalist were the top reason he and Lin hadn't wanted Korra to come to the city, but now she was here and likely Amon's target. He and Lin had hoped that they would be able to make some reforms that would quell the protest before they grew into something more. Korra, as irritating as she was, had wormed her way into his heart and his worry for her and his family was what was keeping him up tonight and most nights. He was startled out of his thoughts when he got hit with a pillow.

"Go to sleep, Tenz." Lin mumbled into her pillow. Tenzin laughed. She had always been a light sleeper. He lay back down wrapping his arm around her waist and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

She snuggled into his chest. "Stop thinking. Sleep"

* * *

Elsewhere in the house Korra was also having a hard time sleeping. Korra woke with a gasp as she shot up in bed. She looked around the room frantically looking around the room. Amon had been so real in her dream. She could have sworn he has been in the room with her. Naga came over to her, nuzzling her with her head. It wasn't real, it wasn't real. His hand on her forehead taking her bending away had felt real enough though. It take several minutes for her to get her breath to even out and she tried to go back to sleep but she can't. The next morning she was still so out of it that she was happy when it was time for meditation. Tenzin, Jinora and Rohan also seemed preoccupied with their own thoughts today. After breakfast she headed to the arena to train with Mako and Bolin she was all too happy to have something else to do other than think about Amon.

"Hey Korra," Bolin said, running up to her as she entered the gym. "Ready to work!" He asked excitedly.

"Hey Bolin, Mako." She said smiling.

"Come on, we don't have all day." Mako complained picking up the ball and throwing it at his little brother.

"Relax bro, we're are already close to unbeatable." Bolin said, smiling.

"Yeah well I guess it doesn't matter cause we still don't have the money for the pot." Mako grumbled.

"How much more money do we need?" Korra asked, throwing the ball back to Mako.

"We only have a few thousand Yuan. We need another 25,000 to play in the tournament." Mako said.

"Yeah I had the money from Shady Shin but the equalist took it." Bolin said apologetically. He shivers. "Those guys give me the hee-bee gee-bees." Korra nodded along, he had no idea.

"Ugh, I can problem make maybe another 5,000 before it's due but unless you got some secret stack of cash, Korra, we're done." Mako told her.

"Nope, I don't, I couldn't get that much if I tried." Korra told them.

"I guess this is it then." Bolin said disappointed.

* * *

This city is my father's legacy, this city is my father's legacy, Tenzin thought to himself while he sat in a council meeting, trying not to get annoyed. Most of the other councillors weren't that bad, truth be told, but they did do whatever Tarrlok said. And Tarrlok was most certainly bad. He was nothing more than a politician that only looked out for himself and how to get more money and power. Currently Tarrlok was on a rant about Amon, which was the talk of the day everywhere.

"There is a mad man running around our beautiful city." Tarrlok was saying. "We need to put a stop to him." Tenzin couldn't wait to hear what scheme Tarrlok had to do that. "We need a special task force." There it was Tenzin could guess who would head that task force.

The fire nation representative seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "I'm inclined to agree just who would head up such a task force?" she asked.

"Why I would consider it the greatest honor to be in charge of such a task force." Tarrlok said graciously.

That Tenzin could easily see through. "No," He said. "A move like that would only further divide the benders and non benders in the city." Tenzin reasoned. He was reminded of what his wife always told him when he complained about politics to her. There is no reason in politics. "This is just one of your ploys to gain power isn't it." He accused him.

"All I'm trying to do is help." Tarrlok defended himself. It wasn't lost on Tenzin that he didn't deny the allegation. "Think back when the city was last threatened like this, Yakkon was running mad and your father wasn't afraid to step in then was he."

"This is a completely different situation." Tenzin said standing barely keeping control of his temper. "And Don't compare yourself to Avatar Aang." What Tarrlok didn't know was that his father was afraid and that was why he had stepped in. Tenzin, his sibling, Lin and her sister had all been sent to Ember Island until Aang and Toph could capture Yakkon.

"Amon won't stop with criminals." Tarrlok said his voice going lower and more threatening, then turned away from Tenzin and spoke to the rest of the council. "Amon will come after all of us bender and our families. Vote for this task force and I will stop Amon before it's too late." Tarrlok promised solemnly.

"Don't you think it would be wise to at least loop the Police in on this before making a decision." Tenzin asked the earth kingdom representative seemed to nod in agreement.

"Are certain that I haven't?" Tarrlok said cocky.

Tenzin glowered at him knowing he only said it to get under his skin. "I think I would know, my wife does mention these things to me." He said cooly

"I have it on good authority that the police will be happy to assist in any way possible." Tarrlok said smiling. Great Lin would be thrilled to hear that Tarrlok had someone in her department and even more thrilled that he would be stealing some of her best officers for his task force.

"All in favor?" He asked, raising his hand. The motion passed per usual Tarrlok always got his way.

"It would be smart if we did something to appease the equalist sympathizers, instead of pushing them away." Tenzin said. "If we don't have public support this will fail."

"You want to give in to this mad man. Come on Tenzin, his case is totally false!" Tarrlok argued. "There isn't one law that doesn't give non benders the same rights and protects as benders. We are all equal. That's what the law says, some people are born with bending, some aren't, we can't control that! All non benders have the same rights and opportunities as you and I. What they do with that, is on them." Tarrlok said,

Tenzin gave up seeing the other councilmembers nodding along with him. Tarrlok was right that under the law benders and non benders were equal but there was widespread inequality for non benders several of the most prestigious universities and academies were for benders like the metal bender academy. Many schools actively recruited the top benders for sports teams as well. Despite making up 20% of the city's population, benders held slightly under 40% of its wealth. Amon wasn't the answer to these problems but he did tap into the underlying animosity that many held.

"What?" Lin snapped not looking up from her paperwork when he entered the office.

"I thought you might like to know what the council decided on." Tenzin said sitting down in front of her desk.

"Tenzin, I really don't have time to talk politics." Lin sighed.

"No, you'll want the heads up and the non bs version before you have to deal with it." Tenzin warned her.

Lin looked up. "Great, am I going to end up trying to kill somebody." She joked dryly.

"I'm afraid so, Tarrlok is starting his own task force to take down Amon."

Lin made a face. "Gee I wonder what was doing all this time." she said sarcastically.

"Yes, it gets worse. He will personally head this task force and He was assured that the police force would assist in any way."

"You're telling me Tarrlok has someone in his pocket." Lin said sitting back and crossing her arms. "Perfect" she deadpanned.

* * *

Korra was putting dinner on the table with Rohan and Jinora when a visitor arrived. "I hope I'm not interrupting." A smooth voice says from the door. Korra turned with a bowl of salad in her hands. The owner of the voice was a tall middle aged man with three ponytails running down his back and he was well dressed in water tribe clothes.

Rohan intercepted him as Jinora all but shoved Korra out of the room. "Not at all, would you like me to get my father, councilman?" Rohan said, stepping in between the man and Korra.

"Don't trust him." Jinora whispered to her as they entered the dining room, their backs to the two men.

"Not at all actually, I was here to talk to Avatar Korra." The man said, moving to follow the girls. Jinora had ducked out to go get Tenzin anyway. The man crossed to Korra who turned around. "Avatar Korra, I am councilman Tarrlok at your service."

"Um, Hi," Korra said, confused as to what was going on.

Tenzin entered the room. "Tarrlok, what do we owe the pleasure?" He said in a tone that was clear he was not happy the man was here.

Before Tarrlok could respond the door opened again and Lin and Jade came through the door and stopped cold when seeing Tarrlok. "What do you want?" Lin said sharply, her eyes narrowing. Jade stocked around the room coming up to Korra's other side as if to protect her from him.

"Ah Chief Beifong," Tarrlok said, still speaking in a pleasant tone. "I am here to talk to Korra."

"We're about to eat dinner Tarrlok, can't this wait." Tenzin snapped.

"Well, I am famished and air benders never turn away a hungry guest right?" Tarrlok said.

Tenzin was about to respond but Lin beat him to it. "Well not only air benders live here and I haven't had time to eat all day. So spit it out and leave." Lin growled.

"Patience, chief." Tarrlok said in a now testy tone. "As you might have heard Avatar Korra, I am assembling a task force to deal with Amon."

"Real cause I haven't." Lin interrupted crossing her arms. "Don't you think you ought to loop the Police into this scheme."

"My apologies, Chief, I thought your husband told you." Tarrlok said through gritted teeth.

"Oh he did." Lin shot back. "Sorry for thinking the leader would actually lead it."

"So you want Korra for this task force?" Tenzin asked, stopping the argument.

"Yes that is why I am here." Tarrlok said, recovering his pleasant tone. "You were great! infiltrating of an equalist rally, you would be perfect for the task force. So what do you say?" He told Korra.

"No" Korra said she could see the looks of surprise on everyone's face but ignored them.

"I'll admit. I'm surprised. I thought you'd jump at the chance to take down Amon." Tarrlok said fishing.

"I'm here to finish my avatar training with Tenzin for now that's all I have time for." Korra said trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Which is why this opportunity is perfect, what better on the job training." Tarrlok tried to save his sales pitch.

"She said no, now leave." Lin said sitting down at her normal place at the table as if Tarrlok had already left.

"Fine." He growled at Lin, turning to Korra. "You'll be hearing from me soon, it's been a pleasure avatar Korra." with that he took his leave.

"The nerve of that man." Lin growled, still pissed. Everyone else sat down and began to eat.

"You know he controls your budget." Jinora sighed.

"Unfortunately that is not the last we've seen of him." Tenzin said tirely.

"Who was he? And why do you all hate him?" Korra asked.

"Where to start." Lin scoffed.

"Tarrlok is a member of the city council with me." Tenzin explained. "He is trying to grab power by defeating Amon."

"He's a snake." Jade offered.

"Stay away from him Korra, nothing good can come from any of his schemes." Tenzin warned her.

* * *

Jinora had noticed that Korra had changed since they had rescued Bolin from the equalist. Korra had shrunken back into herself no longer as outgoing as she was before. Jinora had first noticed it when Tarrlok had come to visit. Korra had completely shut down as soon as he had begun to talk about Amon. She had averted her eyes when she had turned him down for the task force. Jinora could understand why she was feeling wary and afraid of Amon and the equalist. She had not been sleeping well since the rally. She knew Rohan was as well. The two had talked about yesterday morning and both admitted to being scared about Amon's new power.

"Hey, Korra," Jinora said, joining in the sparring area. "Mind if I join you?"

"No go right ahead." Korra said. Jinora started moving through the forms mirroring her. "Are you doing alright?" Jinora asked her after a few minutes.

"Yeah I'm fine" Korra said but it came out hesitant and forced to Jinora's ears.

"Look, I'm glad you turned down tarrlok, but I thought you'd want to fight Amon." Jinora said carefully, stopping moving through the airbending form.

"I'm just really focused on my airbending." Even Korra seemed to be able to tell that it didn't sound genuine to her own ears.

"Right that 's what you said." Jinora said almost awkwardly. "You Know it's ok to be scared. Everyone is scared, me and Rohan are scared. but it's okay to talk about our fears because if we don't it can throw us out of balance." Jinora told her putting her hand on Korra's shoulder. "I'm always here if you want to talk."

"Avatar Korra!" The nasally voice of Tarrlok's personal delivery woman called, interrupting them. This was about the tenth time she had been here in the last few days and Korra was over it.

"It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarrlok sends, I'm not interested." Korra bite out, using her earth bending to spin her around and send her back where she came from.

"It's not a gift, it's an invitation." She told her holding up an envelope.

Jade, who had been reading near by took it. "Great, we can't get out of this." She grumbled reading it.

Jade, Jinora and Rohan had been dragged to these kinds of galas since they were ten, given both their parent's jobs and their grandparents. Mom had a rule of if she had to go they had to go. Jinora was pretty sure she and Jade had faked stomach bug so they won't have to go when she was young. For Korra however, she had never been to such a fancy event never mind one in her honor. As soon as they were through the door Jade made a beeline for a corner table where some young United Republic officers were standing around drinking. Ever since she was old enough she had ditched her younger sibling to go drink with some of the other soldiers stuck coming to these events as well. Korra was also swept away by Tarrlok meaning Jinora and Rohan were either on their own or could go hide in a corner with Mom.

Rohan pulled at her sleeve slightly. "Look there's Bolin." he told her, gesturing with his head. Jinora nodded as they both walked over to Bolin. He was standing near the buffet, stuffing finger food in his mouth.

"Hey guys." Bolin said, wiping his mouth as they came over.

"Bolin, I didn't think this was your normal hang out." Rohan joked with him.

Bolin laughed. "No it's not but Mako's new girlfriend is rich so here we are," he explained. "Have you tried, uh, whatever this is." he said holding up some shrimp.

"No vegetarians." Rohan said. "So who's Mako's new girlfriend?" Her brother asked.

"Asami Sato. Oh yeah! I forgot the best news. Her dad is going to sponsor our team. So we can play in the pro bending tournament!"

"That's great Bolin." Rohan said, congratulating him.

"Yeah come on I'll introduce you." He told them as they headed over to Mako. Korra and Tarrlok also happened to be talking to the Satos when they approached. They seemed to be more or less rehashing what Bolin had just told them. So Jinora toned out the conversation, She noticed the way Korra seemed to be jealous of Asami. She knew Korra had a crush on Mako, she had told her about it when she had taken Korra out for lunch in the city. Jinora had never really dated as much as her sister but she had also grown out of the chasing boys teenage years as well. Living through what looked like it was going to be a lot of Korra's boy drama should be fun for her at least. She glanced around the room again to see her mother in her armor standing next to her dad looking bored. Jade, who had worn her dress grays was laughing with the top United Republic officers, one of whom had their arm thrown over her shoulders, she'd have to bug Jade about that tomorrow. Tarrlok led Korra towards the stair to the lobby, she noticed. Rohan was still talking pro bending with the brothers and Asami, so Jinora went off to follow Korra and rescue her from Tarrlok's grip. Unfortunately she was too late. Korra was in front of the carma's and she couldn't step in to stop it.

"Then why not join Tarrlok's task force and go after Amon?" One reporter asked him. Jinora spotted her father pushing towards the front of the crowd clearly not happy and went to join him. Then all the reporters seemed to ask a leading question at once. Each one pushing Korra to join the task force.

"I'm not afraid of anyone!" Korra snapped. "If the city needs me, then I'll join Tarrlok's task force." Korra declared. Jinora closed her eyes briefly, Tarrlok had one this round. This had been the reason why the gala was thrown, to force Korra into joining the task force. Tarrlok finally cleared the reporters out and the party continued. Her father had his hand on her mother's arm probably stopping her from strangling Tarrlok for the stunt he just pulled. Jinora grabbed Korra as soon as she was free and pulled to come to talk with her friends. Korra seemed off for the rest of the night like she had just after the equalist raid, Jinora noticed.

An hour later her mother came up to them. "We're leaving, if you guys want a ride." She said in her normal gruff manner. Jade didn't come back with them; she was still the only one having a good time with her friends. Korra never looked so relieved when they left, she practically ran towards Oogi. Rohan and Jinora were also more than happy to go home and get out of that stuffy party.

* * *

Korra couldn't even remember ever not being the avatar. She couldn't remember ever being told that she was the Avatar. It was just who she was, as important part of her as her name. Korra also never remembers ever not being able to bend from the time she could walk and talk she could bend three elements according to her parents. She could admit that she was outgoing, occasionally stubborn and didn't always think things through but she knew she was also strong and could get yourself out of most things. Amon was something completely different than anything Korra had ever faced, heard of, or dreamed of. He could take your bending. Being able to bend was being the avatar, the only one who could bend all four elements. If Amon took her bending she wouldn't be anyone she would be worthless. Korra would rather lose her name than lose her bending it was who she was. Facing someone who could take away who she was Terrified her. Even worse she had almost lost to the equalist henchmen never mind Amon. The idea of purposely searching him out to take him down filled her with fear and anxiety. She couldn't stop fidgeting in the first task force meeting, she just stared at her lap and her bouncing knee beneath the table as she heard Tarrlok's distant voice going on about their target. She felt someone's eyes on her and noticed Jade looking at her two seats down from her. Korra was for once glab Lin didn't trust her enough and had put her daughter on the taskforce to babysit her at the same time leading Jade into an ambush and them both losing their bending fought for attention in her mind. Feeling Jade's gaze she forced herself to breath and lifted her head to stare at a mark on the walk behind Tarrlok and force down the growing fears inside her.

* * *

Jade Biefong was not someone who was easily pissed off. Contrary to what most people thought she was the most relaxed and rebellious of her siblings. As far as she was concerned as long as you didn't interfere with what she was doing normally she could care less. However, being stuck as a liaison between Tarrlok's task and the Police department was proving to be the exception to the rule. Mom had been pissed when Korra agreed to join the task force not just because of the position it put Korra in but it also gave the task force the validity it needed to weasel more resources away from the police department. Mom had assigned her to babysit both Korra and Tarrlok. Tarrlok's little raids were nothing more than press. Police informants had gotten the information and targets for each raid but all you ever saw or heard was about Tarrlok and Korra. More importantly nothing useful about Amon or his Lieutenants had come from any of the raids. But this was not more than political gamesmanship Jade was convinced would be the death of her. Korra had seemed nervous on the first few raids which was fine but now she was becoming arrogant. She walked towards the building brazenly now not ducking along the wall like her and everyone else. She and the other water benders entered the store first after Jade unlocked the door. Korra kicks the door to the back open where the recruits were supposed to be training. Jade heard some shouts from her position covering the rear. She caught a flash around the side of the building and went after it and came inches away from slamming into Korra as she chased after the equalist fleeing down the street now. Jade gives chase after them, using her caples to swing onto the power lines. Korra below sent a fire blast at her, making him duck and Jade saw her chance. She whipped one of her cables in a wide acr to the equalist catching him around the left ankle she let go of the cable with the flick of her wrist, allowing the spiral towards the equalist and warp all the way around his body from head to toe. He slammed to the ground.

"Nice one!" Korra said to her smiling as they both approached the equalist. Jade nodded at her and shot her a small smile. "Well looks like you aren't really as good as you thought huh, chump." Korra taunts the equalist as they walk back to the rest of the task force.

"Nice catch, Avatar." Tarrlok complimented her as the two return with the capturie.

"Thanks, but there was no way we were letting him get away." Korra said to him with so much self assuredness that Jade agreed with the equalist gagging noise he made. Next came the press conference with both Tarrlok and Korra taking questions.

"Amon, still remains at large. Why have you not located him?" a female reported asked. Jade could think for a few such as the asset they had lost because they had acted on intel too soon without allowing him to cover his ass. All they had was some disgruntled citizens that had been learning how to fight tonight was the second time in 13 raids they had captured the teachers. The first one had not broken or maybe didn't know anything useful, they would have to see about the second they captured tonight.

"You want to know why." Korra said angrily, grabbing the mic and snapping Jade out of her thoughts. "Because Amon is a coward. Amon I challenge you to a duel, just you and me. On avatar Aang memorial island tonight at midnight. If you're man enough to face me" She said with much bluster and gusto. Mom and Dad would not like this, Jade thought to herself. She caught one of her mens eyes and gestured for him to take her place in the line of troops standing behind Tarrlok and Korra. Jade snuck off to call home.

"Hey Jinora. Put mom or dad on please." She said into the phone.

"Hey kid." Her mother greeted her.

"Hey mom is dad there too, you'll both want to hear this." She told her with warning in her voice.

"He is. What is this about?" Mom asked.

"Korra just challenged Amon to a duel at midnight." Jade said quickly.

"What!" Jade could hear her dad cry loudly in the background as she heard her sigh. "Give me the phone." she heard her dad's muffled voice say. "She did what?" he asked only a dencible lower.

"Duel, Amon, at midnight, tonight, on Avatar Aang memorial island." Jade confirmed.

Her father sighed. "We'll be at the docks, shortly."

"Okay, see you soon." Jade said before hanging up. Jade had no idea what the avatar was thinking but she hadn't taken into account what was common knowledge about any bad guy. They always cheat. There was little doubt in Jade's mind that Amon wouldn't bring back up to the island with him and Korra would be there alone and outnumbered.

"Mom and Dad are not going to be happy." Jade told Korra as she rode with Tarrlok and Korra to the docks.

"Well, they have nothing to worry about." Korra said determinedly.

"Korra, when have you ever heard of bad guys playing by the rules." Jade tried to reason with her. "Amon will have other people there and you will be outnumbered."

"Maybe the captain has a point." Tarrlok conceded, Jade was surprised he was against this.

"What! Come on Tarrlok you want this guy don't you? This is the best way no one else." Korra argued. When they got to the docks they saw Oogi right way, and a grumpy looking Mom and Dad.

"Korra this is madness." Dad said to her exasperated.

"Don't try to stop me or follow me." Korra snapped at him, jumping into one of the police crafts at the docks. "I have to face Amon alone."

"This is all your doing isn't it." Dad said pointing an accusing finger at Tarrlok.

"I tried to talk her out of it too, but she made up her mind." Tarrlok held up his hands. Jade heard mom make a doubtful grunt. "We have a fleet of police airships waiting in case anything goes wrong." Tarrlok reassured Tenzin. Tarrlok walked away leaving the family alone.

"Something is most definitely going to go wrong." Jade warned her parents.

Mom snorted. "Oh yeah. Jade, we'll give her 15 minutes and then fly over."

"I can believe she would do this." Her father groaned.

He got incredulous looks from both wife and daughter. "We must have been living with a different avatar cause that most definitely something she would do dad." Jade told him.

"Yes, but after the raid she seemed more wary about this kind of thing." He said tired.

"Yeah but that changed after 13 successful raids, now she's even more arrogant than ever." Jade told him. 15 minutes after midnight her and her parents got on Oogi and flew to the island they circled once before landing. Lin and Jade slammed their feet in the ground using the earth to find Korra.

"She's inside." Lin told Tenzin who rushed off after.

Jade still had her eyes closed. "Did you feel something weird near the water drainage?" She asked her mother.

"Yeah let's take a look around." Lin said nodding at her. They walked around the island but they didn't find anything, no trace of people or any signs of a fight. They walked back to where Tenzin and Korra were. Korra and Tenzin were standing near Oogi ready to go. Jade noticed the tear stains on her face but didn't say anything. Mom would tell her everything tomorrow anyway. They didn't speak until they reached home and Korra had wished them goodnight. Jade lingered not sure her parents wanted to tell her yet.

"Amon was there." her father told them gravely.

"What?" Mom said.

"He didn't take her bending, he just scared her." Tenzin assured them.

"We scoured the entire island, dad. We saw no signs of a fight." Jade said.

"We did feel something weird." Mom pointed out. "But we couldn't feel it again or see anything out of the ordinary."

"Amon is more dangerous than we thought. We can't underestimate him anymore." Dad sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Korra is clearly a target."

Jade shared a look with her Mom. "And you, Jinora and Rohan." Mom told him gently. She put a hand on his arm preventing him from protesting. "You guys are the last airbender. He would be a fool not to target you."

"I suppose." Dad muttered. "Well there's nothing we can do tonight. Good night, dear." He said to Jade pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead.

"Night" She said, pulling away.

"Love you." Mom smiled and punched her lightly in the arm before they all went to bed.

* * *

Lin followed Tenzin into their bedroom, she went into the bathroom to change right way. When she came out she found Tenzin sitting on the edge the bed. Lin crossed to him and put her hands on his shoulders. His only reaction was to let out a sigh. Lin knew that he would talk if she waited so she ran her hands over his shoulders working some of the knots that were there. 

"Tonight could have been the end of the avatar." Tenzin finally said putting his head in his hands. "Amon could have taken Korra's bending and that would've been it." he sighed looking up at his wife. "I feel like I'm failing Korra, like I'm failing my father. I can't teach her air bending. I can't keep her safe from Amon." 

Lin hummed and continued to run her hands over his shoulders. "You are not failing Korra. Is she hard headed and a pain in the ass, Yes. But she is getting better, so she can't airbend yet so what. Jinora didn't didn't start bending until she was five. Some people catch on fast others not so much." Lin shrugged. "and even if she lost her bend how many time have I heard you say air bending is as much as about being all spiritual as it if about moving air. How many time have we both told Korra being the avatar is about more than fighting." 

Tenzin reach for her, grabbing her waist. "You're right." He said smiling up at her now. 

"I'm always right." Lin reminded him.

He laughed and squeezed her waist. "yes dear. I Love you."

"I love you too. Let's go to bed." Lin replied leaning down to kiss him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lin and Jade were walking from the docks to the station early the next morning. Both sipping the coffee in their hands. Neither were really awake yet, Tenzin claimed all Beifongs hated the mornings and that was why Rohan and Jinora were a pain to get to mediate in the morning. Jade thought it had more due to do with the fact it was 5:15 am and dark out. It was even 6:30 yet the only people out were some of the shopkeepers setting up for the day and them. Lin and Jade grunted and nodded their hellos as they entered headquarters, half the people weren't in yet. The day shift didn't officially start until 7 and they had gotten in 20 minutes early. Mom always did that because on Mondays and Wednesdays they had update meetings with all ranking officers like today and most others Lin liked to get a jump on anything that had popped up overnight. Jade made to head to her desk after they reached the top floor but Mom stopped her.

"No come sit with me." she said, gesturing for her to go into her office. Lin's office was large but simple. There was a desk with two chairs right when you walked in and a small side table on the left that was always piled high with paperwork.

"Whats up, mom?" Jade asked sitting down and propping her feet up on the other chair.

Lin raised her eyebrow as she sat down across from her daughter. "You're as bad as my mother." She mutters.

"Hey I wear shoes at least." Jade retorts.

"We just got here, you can't possibly be tired yet." Mom argues. Jade could give her that and starts to move. "Don't bother, I don't care that much." Lin says pushing papers off to the side.

"So?" Jade prompts.

"I'm giving you a choice, Do you want to deal with the Terra Triad or work a few suspected equalist for information." Lin says looking up at her, and leaning back in her chair.

"I'll take Terra Triad, less chance of dealing with Tarrlok and more fun." Jade says.

"Fine," Mom says, throwing a case folder across the desk to her. "You got your normal team back then. I'm going to move Saikhan to the equalist then."

"Wait I thought you said you were pretty sure Saikhan was the one in Tarrlok's pocket." Jade asked her mom confused.

"Yes, so we minus well give him what he wants." Mom grumbles.

"Yeah but what if we're cut out of the loop on the task force and the equalist?" Jade says.

"We might be." Lin concedes. "But I'd rather put pressure on the triads. They are more of the underlying problem with the equalist movement. We can't stop an idea, Jade. We have to convince Non benders to believe in us." she said.

"Saikhan's your top captain though." Jade said slowly working through her mother's logic.

"Exactly, publicly Tarrlok and Saikhan second in command of the police department, are solely focused on the equalist." Lin explained. "Hopefully it will keep Tarrlok happy without the avatar for the cameras." Jade nods along, it makes sense. "Come on we should head to the conference room, it's almost time for the meetings." They walked down the hall to the conference room everyone was already there. Mom's definition of late was anything less than 5 minutes early. If work began at 7 it meant you were already in the building and beginning to work at 7 sharp. There were three captains other than herself, then 8 lieutenants and Lulu who handled all of the paperwork and evidence for the police. Mom always invited Lulu to these meets for the sole purpose of dressing down anyone who hadn't down their paperwork. Lulu was a sweet older lady in her late 50s but could cuss you out better than any soldier Jade's ever met.

"Listen up." Lin said, throwing a collection of folders down at the head of the table as she rounds to her seat. "We're going to do some shuffling. Korra is no longer a part of Tarrlok's task force. Obviously the equalist still remains public enemy number one so to reaffirm to the public our commitment to bring these guys down, Saikhan will take over representing the police force on the task force." Jade saw Saikhan shift and caught surprise flash in his eyes. "Jade is going to focus on the Terra Triad with Lieutenant Song. I want that wrapped up this week. With leadership wiped out and no clear successor we should be able to mop up nearly everyone." Jade tooned her mother out as she finished giving out orders and receiving updates on everyone else. She flipped through the file her mother had thrown at her. Kang had been the Terra Triad's leader for years but when he lost his bending and then was arrested after. The police had picked up two of his right hands, a brother and sister a month and half prior with all three in jail, no one was left to run the triad and no one had emerged. The Terra Triad had been on the decline, they had lost territory to the triple threats and Jade could see why Mom wanted them done with soon. Jade stood when mom dismissed them, she waited for Song to come and join her before heading out of the room.

"So how's it look?" Song asked joining her.

"Not bad. It looks like if we get one or two to flip we'll get everyone who's noteworthy." Jade grinned.

"Nice way to begin a week then." Song grinned back. They went to their detetives and began handing out assignments. Most of them had the arduous task of going through file after file looking for anything to hole over the remaining four important gang members. Jade took two detectives and headed down into Terra Traid territory to go talk to a few people and see if any would testify against the Terra Triad.

"Mind if we ask you a couple of questions sir?" She asked a shopkeeper when they got down into the city. It wasn't ghetto but definitely a working class neighborhood. "It's about some gang member that might be in the area."

"Fine. You minus well come in then." The older man said not unkindly but certainly not welcoming either.

"We're just wondering if you've seen any of these men?" one of her detectives says after they've ducked inside the man's shop. He hands him three pictures of their targets.

"Yeah maybe this one. I think he comes around here." He said he was still standoffish.

"The terra triads boss we recently picked up." Jade tells him. "We got enough to mop up almost everything else." Trying to hint that if he helped them he would be safe. "Anyone ever approached or threatened you for money or anything like that." Jade asks.

"Thought Amon did that for ya." The man grumbled.

"I'm not one to ask questions if a triad boss happens to fall into our hands." Jade shrugs indifferently.

The man regards her probably looking for a lie in her words. He sighed. "You sure you'll get them?" He asked, looking between the three officers.

"Yes. Chief will have our heads if this isn't cleaned up by next Monday." Jade told him ruffly.

The man seemed to appreciate that, his lips twitching upwards. "Alright. That one," Pointing at the same man he pickout before. "Comes around and gets money out of everyone on this street that I know. The other two I think I've seen them eating together just across the street."

"Do you mind writing that down for us and signing it? If you don't we can't sumit it to get the warrant for their arrest." The detective explained.

The man wavered. "Look, you, us and the judge will be the only ones who see it." Jade assured him.

"Fine. Give me the paper." He grumbled. He writes down everything he says down. "Too bad you can't get everyone of them like Amon did. Do the city a whole lot of good." He gruffly tells Jade just before she leaves the other two detectives are ahead of them not by much but enough to give him courage to say that to her though.

Jade knows she needs to play this. "I'm uh, partial to a little creative interpretation of the law." She smiles at him.

"A lot of people around here are." the man smiles at her. "Need more people in power with that idea, hope one of them you someday."

"Thank you sir. If anything comes up, call and ask for Officer Jade, I'll come take care of it." Jade tells the man.

"Thanks, you're one of the good ones." He says waving at them as they left. Jade heads to Saikhan's office when they get back.

She knocks and hears him call. "Come in"

He looks up at her surprised to see her. "Got something for ya." She says walking in. "Not much but figured you could send some rookies to check it out."

"What is it?" He asks, putting his pen down.

"I was down in Terra Triad territory and one of the shopkeepers heavily suggested that there is a lot of support for the equalist in the area. Most people are factory workers over there either Cabbage co or Future industries depending on what side they live on." Jade tells him.

"And you think a factory full of mostly non benders sounds like a great place to organize without drawing attention to themselves." Saikhan said nodding, following her logic.

"Something like that. Like I said not much but worth telling you about." Jade said.

"Thanks I will." Saikhan said.

* * *

"How was practice today?" Rohan asked as they fed the lemurs.

"Good, I think we're really improving!" Korra said excitedly.

"Well I'm sure it helps considering you've been at practice everyday this week." Rohan said.

"Yeah," Korra said. "We had a real rhythm today until Asami showed up and dragged Mako off to wherever." She added coldly.

"Oh so she's making her man put her before the team?" Jinora asked

"Oh yeah she was like oh hi yeah I see you are practicing but I'm just going to take Mako." Korra said sarcastically.

"Isn't her dad sponsoring the team though?" Rohan asked.

"Ignore him," Jinora said, rolling her eyes at her oblivious brother. "Are you going to do anything or just move on?" She asked Korra.

"I don't know!" Korra complained. "He all yuk over the pretty, prissy, rich girl right now." Korra said fake gagging.

"I know he was all over her at the party." Jinora agreed. "You could tell him how you feel anyway, or you could try to convince Asami to break up with him, I don't think you want to go after Asami considering her dad is sponsoring you guys." She suggested.

"Why do you want to break them up anyway, it doesn't mean he'll date you anyway." Rohan said as he loaded the food into the lemur feeder. "Owe!" He cried as he was punched in the stomach by his sister and received glares from both Korra and Jinora. "No offence sorry." he added sheepishly. "Look here comes mom and Jade go ask them." he said hoping to get both girls' attention off him.

"Hey Mom, Jade, your home early." Jinora said waving them over and then hugging Lin when she neared and keeping her arm over her mother's shoulders.

"What?" Mom raised a suspicious eyebrow at her youngest daughter.

"Why can't I ever just be happy to see you!" Jinora whined.

"Because it's never just that." Jade muttered to Rohan who laughed.

Jinora glared at both of them. "Korra needs some advice. From you and Jade actually."

"Oh great." Jade grumbled.

"Do you think Korra should tell a boy she likes him even if he's dating someone else?" Jinora asked them.

"Oh no you don't have-" Korra started before Jinora clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh leave me out of this. Ask mom she married at my age" Jade said waving her hand dismissively.

"Only cause I had you at your age." Lin retorts crossing her arms at her daughter's words.

"Come on, give us something here we are at an impasse." Jinora said, gesturing at Korra and her brother.

"The only thing I'm going to say is that you are all worth more than to grovel to get any guy or girl to date you." Lin told them. "Come on let's head to the house." Korra let out a sigh of relief at getting out of a potentially super embarrassing conversation.

"Tarrlok was asking after you today." Tenzin told her at dinner. "Don't worry, he's just upset about the protest yesterday." Tenzin reassured Korra. "I don't really want you to go back to the task force, either of you." Looking at Jade.

"You'll hear no argument from me on that." Jade shrugged. "Mom?"

"No you've done your time." Lin agreed. "And it was hardly protests, riots were more like it."

"I heard you guys had to arrest 20 people." Rohan piped up. Friday night an antibending rally had turned violent after dark leading to both Jade and Mom being at work for most of the day Saturday to mop up the mess it caused.

"Yeah 23 total." Jade confirmed.

"I don't get why the equalist need to attack the royal firebender academy." Rohan said. "What was the point of throwing bottles through the windows of an empty building."

"Or at us." Jade remarked into her bowl.

"I still don't get what gives these equalist the right to even do any of this." Korra complained. "What did benders ever do to non benders."

Tenzin and Lin shared a look. "Non benders are more likely to be poor and less likely to get a job even if they are both equally qualified." Tenzn told her. "And the council has only ever had two non benders on it and half the time there has been none despite non benders making up over 60% of the city."

"They still are just as likely to commit crimes" Lin added on. "I can tell you all types of people do bad things"

"Yeah but surely that can't mean taking people's bending."

"No bending is part of us but when long systemic inequality isn't dealt with people are open to extremes. Amon is the result of that more than of his actual beliefs." Tenzin explained.

"So are you saying we shouldn't fight the equalist?" Korra asked incredulously.

"No, but defeating the equalist will not make the resentment go away and wouldn't solve the real problems we have to do both." Lin told her.

"They why not fix those problems, He doesn't have to take it out on Benders." Korra argued.

Lin snorted into her cup, "The council isn't known for its speed especially on really big and hard to tackle issues like that. It doesn't help that Tarrlok and half of them only look out for themselves and those who pad their pockets." Lin scoffs and Tenzin glared at her.

"As much as I love talking politics, Who wants dessert?" Jinora asked, breaking up the discussion. She didn't like politics at all unlike her father. Rohan seemed to have enough of the discussion as well and got Korra talking about the upcoming pro bending tournament which starts tomorrow night.

Rohan and Jinora had promised Korra that they would go to the tournament match. Jade had decided to come with them as well, she and Korra seemed to be getting along better after they worked together on Tarrlok's task force. They were sitting in Asami's box with her.

"You think they're gonna win?" Asami asks Rohan as he handed her a soda.

"Yeah totally they are firing on all cylinders at practice this week." Rohan told her. The match started. They were playing the Rabbaroos tonight and as Rohan predicted the fire ferrets got off to a hot start. Rohan never saw them play this well before Korra, Mako and Bolin looked like they could read each other's minds, seamlessly moving around the arena. The first round was embarrassingly easy for the fire ferrets.

"They got a lot better since the last time I saw them play." Jade admits in between rounds.

"Having Korra back looks like it made a difference." Jinora agreed with her sister. The fire ferrets win round two and three easily.

"I'm going to go see them backstage, are you guys coming?" Asami asked as she rose from her seat.

"Yeah, here I'll throw out your drink with the rest of our food." Jinora offered to pick up her and her brothers fire flakes.

"Thanks." Asami said. The two girls seemed to have hit it off, Rohan had quickly tooned them both out before the match started as he had no interest in talking about fashion, instead opting to get snacks for all four of them.

"I should just curl up in a corner and die." Korra moaned leaning her forehead against the rail of the ferry on their way home.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Jinora tried to sound comforting but failed spectacularly in Rohan's opinion.

"How? I said I really like you and then the only thing he said was umm and his girlfriend, beautiful rich girlfriend, walks in and he kisses her, says bye and walks out." Korra said, covering her face with her hands.

Rohan patted her on the back awkwardly. "Well maybe he'll just pretend it never happened." He offered weakly. They walked into the house seeing both Lin and Tenzin on the couch reading, Lin had her legs thrown over Tenzin's lap.

"I thought you won." Lin said when they came in seeing the youngest three looking slightly dejected.

"We did." Korra said, trying to sound upbeat.

"So what's with the long faces?" Tenzin asked them.

"Boy drama." Jade told them plopping down in a chair.

"Ah" Lin said, clearly struggling with that she really didn't want to know or does she need to do her motherly duty and ask. Even Tenzin seemed to be weighing his options.

"It's fine. I think I'm headed to bed." Korra said leaving the room.

* * *

Two days later Korra was still feeling down. She had practiced for the first time this week with Mako and Bolin. It had been barely awkward to be around Mako. Neither had brought up what she said after the match but both of them had ignored and avoided each other as much as possible. Luckily Bolin was there and he was obvious to what had happened between his brother and Korra. She was hanging out with Rohan today, Tenzin was at work and Jinora had work around the temple to do.

"You wanna go into the city?" Korra suggested after they had finished training for the day.

"Nah, mom said she'll be home early today." Rohan said leaning back against the steps.

"So she'll be here for dinner." Korra deadpanned.

Rohan laughed. "No I guess she hasn't done it since you've been here, but she takes every other tuesday afternoon off. She did it to spend time with us when we were little." Rohan explained.

"Oh, That pretty cool actually." Korra said. "But what do you want to do now I'm so bored." she whined.

"Do you know how to metalbend?" Rohan asked.

"No why?" Korra told him.

"We could play airball then, We still can I think we still have one ball with earth inside." Rohan told her standing. "Come on, we should be able to find a ball." They searched through the shed near the house for the right ball to use.

"Here it is." Rohan said holding up a ball made out of wood and some slightly shiny material. There were slits in the ball to allow the air to travel through it.

"What is it made of?" Korra asked when she picked it up. "It's heavier than I thought."

"Meteorite, you should be able to bend it pretty easily." Rohan told her.

Korra rolled the ball in her hands. Tapping at the circular meteorite dish at top of the ball. She could almost feel it but it didn't react to her like earth did. "I don't know. It feels different." Korra said unsure.

"Try mom says meteorites are just a mix of metal and earth." Rohan encouraged her. Korra takes a deep breath, centering herself. She tapped her figure against the meteorite top again harder this time. She could definitely feel the earth in it, but the metal was still silent to her.

"You think you got it?" Rohan asked.

"Maybe, let's try it." Korra told him. They walked to the airball court.

"The goal of the game is to get the ball through the end goal." Rohan explained as they got into position. The field was made up of tall wooden posts wide enough to stand on but barely. At the ends were large gates that were the goals. "Here you start, just see if you can bend to me." Korra threw the ball up in the air and side kicked it towards Rohans. It hurt. The ball was super hard. She was able to feel the earth but nothing else moved. It was weaker than she thought it would be not being able to fully bend all the material in the ball it sputtered out ¾ of the way to Rohan. They did this several times trying to pass the ball back and forth.

"Hey mom." Rohan called jumping down from the airball field as Lin walked up to them.

"Surprised it took you so long to drag Korra out here." Lin said to him.

"Yeah well she can't metalbend so." Rohan explained.

"No one ever taught you how to metalbend?" Lin asked her.

Korra shook her head. "No my earthbending teacher wasn't a metalbender." Korra explained.

"You can ask Jade and I you know, we won't bite your head off." Lin told her. The two of them were getting along much better than when they first met. Korra thought the shift happened sometime after they went to the equalist rally to save Bolin.

"Would you? I know you don't have a lot of time, either of you." Korra asked excitedly. She had hit another wall in airbending. She had all of the basic forms down but was still unable to generate a breeze. Maybe she needed to learn something else, like the first time and she thought metalbending was cool.

"Sure," Lin said easily. "Let's go back to the house and I'll give you a meteorite to play with." They head back to the house. Her and Rohan sat on the low wall outside while Lin went inside to get the meteorite. Jade came out behind Lin eating some nuts, she sat down next to Rohan.

Lin threw a shinny black star to Korra. Korra had seen it sitting on the desk in the study before. "Here, start with this. Make it a box" She said before sitting next to Jade. Korra stood and focused on the rock in her hand, she wiggled her fingers trying to change the shape of the meteorite.

"You gotta feel the earth inside." Jade told her. Korra tried to picture the little piece of metal inside the space rock. She could feel the ones closest to the surface vibrating slightly, but they wouldn't budge further.

"Give me it." Lin says holding her hand out for the meteorite. Korra tossed it to her. Lin bent it into a bar. Lin tossed it back to Korra. "Snap it half, you might need to feel it in your hands." She explains. Lin was right, Korra could feel more of the earth in the meteorite trying to bend it with it physically in her hands. Then she felt it give way and it bent in half.

"I did!" Korra exclaimed.

"Nice! Great job!" Rohan cheered her on. Korra kept going, bending and twisting the meteorite until Bolin showed up.

"Uh Hey everyone." He said surprised to see them all there.

"Hey Bolin." Korra said, smiling at him. "What up?"

"Uh I just want to talk to you for a sec." He said, sounding unsure.

"Okay" Korra said, shrugging and tossing the meteorite back to Jade and walking a little bit away from the Beifongs.

"So Korra, I was thinking that you and me, could go get some dinner. Sort of a date situation." Bolin said trying to be smooth when they were out of ear shot.

"Oh, that's really sweet but I don't know Bolin. I haven't been feeling very data worthy lately." Korra said feeling super awkward.

"Are you kidding me, you're the smartest, funnest, talentest and incrediblest girl in the world." Bolin told her, smiling.

Korra couldn't help the blush and the giggle that escaped her lips. "You really think that"

"Yes, come one let have some fun and celebrate your metalbending." Bolin said grinning. "And can you tell me how you did that by the way."

"You know what, you're right. Let's have some fun." Korra said. "Let me tell them I'll miss dinner."


	6. Chapter 6

Korra was in her room one night, there was a knock on her door. "Come in" She called. Jinora walked into her room. She sat down on the bed across from her.

"So?" Jinora prompted her.

"So" Korra said back to her, going back to fixing Naga's saddle.

"Oh come on, You've been going out with Bolin for a week!" Jinora said. "How's it going?"

"It's been going really nice actually." Korra told her, putting the saddle down. "We've been having a lot of fun together."

"What have you been doing?" Jinora asked.

"We went out for dinner the other night and yesterday he showed me around the city yesterday. We tried to play air ball with Rohan yesterday but Bolin can't bend the meteorites." Korra said.

Jinora laughed. "Tell my brother no, to play that game with him. He loves it too much."

"I like it too. Bolin was soo bad though he went to kick the ball and it went like three feet and then dropped." Korra laughed. The girl continued catching up for a little while longer. Jinora hadn't been around as much, having duties on the island to take care of and Korra had been training hard for the quarterfinals in a few days. Between that training with Tenzin and Rohan and hanging out with Bolin she hadn't seen much of the other girl.

"I'll let you go to sleep. We got meditation in the morning." Jinora said after a while and wished Korra good night.

* * *

"I know you're just dating him to get back at me." Mako said coming up behind Korra as she took off her gear after practice. The practice had gone well enough. Bolin and Korra were still on the same page, but Mako had seemed up tight. Korra guessed this was why.

"No, I'm having fun, not everything revolves around you." Korra shot back annoyed.

"I just don't want to see him get hurt." Mako said, glaring at her and crossing his arms.

"Hey guys" Rohan said walking into the gym.

"Hey Rohan!" Bolin greeted him on the other side of the gym. The two talked for a minute.

"You better not be using him." Mako accused Korra.

"I'm not." Korra growled back. Seeing Rohan walking over to them now, she grabbed Rohan's arm."Come on, I'm ready to go," Korra told him, practically dragging him behind her. Korra was still heated as she stalked out of the arena.

"Hey want was that about?" Rohan asked, catching up with her.

"Mako. I hate him." Korra growled. "I can't believe I ever liked him. He's so self absorbed." She ranted throwing her hands in the air.

"Ah Okay." Rohan said. "What did he say?"

"Only that I was going out with Bolin to get back at him for not going out with me." Korra said angrily.

"Really? He's an ass. Korra, don't listen to him. He was a jerk when we first met him and that's just who he is." Rohan said dismissively to Mako's criticism.

"Yeah come on let's get lunch. I need to think about something else." Korra said, smiling at him.

"Hey Korra, Rohan." Bolin said coming up to them in the park. Rohan and Korra had been hanging out since the end of practice earlier. They were supposed to have gone back to air temple island to train, but both decided that going to get lunch and then training in the park after.

"Hey Bolin." Rohan said, waving, getting up from sitting across from Korra in the grass. "I'll see you later Korra."

"See you later bro." Bolin said as he left. "So Korra, how was training?" Bolin asked, taking Rohan spot across from her.

"Good, what have you been up to?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Oh you know," He shrugged. "I gave Pabu a bath. He uh wasn't very happy with me about that." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Korra laughed lightly. "Come on let's get some bobba. My treat." Korra said, pulling Bolin up with her. They talked while they wove their way through the park. The park was huge and Korra's favorite place in the city. She liked that the city was more active than the south polar although that was not a very high bar. But she still enjoyed the quiet of the park and of air temple island. They neared the end of the park, the equalist speaker was still there spewing the same nonsense.

"You Avatar!" He yelled at her and Bolin. "You should be ashamed of failing all the avatars before you! You don't stand for balance, you stand for oppression!"

Bolin and Korra stopped both insulted. "Yeah I'm sure that's why your boss kidnaps people!" Korra yelled back and made to walk away. Bolin was slowed to turn back to the path.

"And you! You're a pro bender! He literally celebrates the violent oppression felt by some many of us everyday! Join us and fight these oppressors!"

"Hey pro bending isn't oppression!" Bolin shouted back. "It brings the city together!"

"These benders glorify violence! They have been the cause of every war you can name! Just think of the damage benders did during the hundred year war." He yelled to the crowd.

The crowd was beginning to murmur in support of him all of them being non bender from what Korra could tell. They began to get shoved and pushed by a few. Obscenities being shouted as well. Korra grabbed Bolin's arm. "Yeah, yeah we're going." She growled at them. Throwing a little fire in the air as she turned around to leave.

"Sorry I argued with that guy." Bolin said as they walked to the bobba place.

"Nah that the third time I've fought with the guy." Korra said shrugging. "Let's just forget about it." They did; they sipped their bobba and talked. Bolin was easy to talk to. He was funny, Korra felt like she spent half her time with him laughing. They walked to the dock.

"Thanks for Bolin, I had a great time." Korra said.

"Me too." He said smiling at her. Then he leaned in and kissed her. Korra was surprised and didn't react at first. Then she kissed him back quickly.

"Goodnight!" She threw over her shoulder almost running to the ferry at the end of the dock, leaving Bolin in her wake. She cringed, after deciding to give up on Mako she had really tried to like Bolin after he asked her to dinner. They had been going out for about a week now, but it felt really weird kissing him. She knew she didn't like him romantically. Oh spirits she was going to have to break up with him!

Lin and Tenzin were lounging in the living room, like most evenings. Lin pouring over the case reports. Tenzin was reading his hand lazily going up and down his wife's back. Jinora and Rohan were on the other side of the room playing pai sho.

"Hey everyone," Korra said entering the room. She reached over and grabbed Rohan and then Jinora by the hand and dragged them out of the room.

"Hey! What's going on?" Jinora asked flustered.

"Korra" Tenzin sighed as she knocked the Pai sho pieces everywhere

"Boy drama got to go." Korra tosses over her shoulder as they exit.

"Good, I don't want to know." She hears Lin mutter as they leave. When they're away from the house, Korra lets go of the siblings.

"Whats up, Korra?" Rohan asked.

"Bolin kissed me." Both siblings shared a look. Korra had a 'I'm totally freaking out' look on her face.

"Are we happy about this or…"Rohan asked trailing off.

"No definitely not happy." Korra said, shaking her head.

"What why? I thought things were going good between you two." Jinora asked.

"Because I don't like him. I mean I like him but not like like him." Korra rambled pacing in front of her friends. "And then he kissed me and I now know for sure that I don't like him like that. Now I'm going to have to break up with him and we have a match tomorrow and I don't want to ruin our friendship. And help." She pleaded with them.

"Okay well you should definitely not break up with him until after the match." Rohan said. "You guys would play awful."

"Rohan!" Jinora cried. "No just break up with him. You can't just lead him on." Jinora told her.

"Ugh," Korra groaned. "I'll do it after the match. I can't break up with him then make us lose the tournament because I broke up with him, especially since me and Mako are fighting."

"What? Why are you and Mako fighting?" JInora asked

"He's being an ass." Rohan told her. "Look don't worry Bolin's a good guy he'll be hurt for a little while but he'll come around." He said to Korra.

"Ah I guess you're right. Thanks guys." Korra sighed.

* * *

The next morning, Lin was still at home when the kids and Tenzin came back from morning meditation. Jade had left for work as normal but it was the quarterly update to the council today. So Lin had stayed at home to wait to go to city hall with Tenzin later in the morning.

"Morning mom." Jinora said sitting down across from her for breakfast. Rohan and Korra echoed her greeting taking their places. Lin handed the paper she had been reading to her husband as he sat down beside her.

"Tarrlok's already getting on my nerves." Lin said.

Tenzin took the paper. The front page was a picture of Tarrlok in his task force uniform. 'BIGGER RESPONSE NEEDED' was the headline. 'Councilman Tarrlok, says City council and the police force have been slow and need to be stronger on Amon and the equalist movement.'

"He can't be serious." Tenzin said looking at Lin. "The council has given him everything he wants." He said slightly annoyed.

Lin snorted. "If he tries to pull this shit at the meeting today, don't hold me back." she said dryly.

"That guy really is a snake isn't he." Korra scoffed.

Tenzin looked like he wanted to protest a little but Rohan, Jinora and Lin all said, "Yes" emphatically.

"We should be home on time today, Rohan, I want you and Korra to work on that form we did yesterday and to meditate for at least 2 hours." Tenzin said as he finished his breakfast.

"Two hours?!" Korra groaned.

"Yes dad." Rohan said.

"We'll see you tonight." Lin said standing.

"Bye" Jinora called as her parents walked out the door. The best part of going to work with Tenzin was that they could take Oogi and not have to walk through the city. The sky bison set them down on the roof. They both headed down to the meeting room, the earth kingdom and southern water tribe reps. were already there. Tenzin bid them both good morning and Lin shook hands with them. Lin suffered through some painful small talk with both of them as she leaned against the table next to Tenzin. Tenzin was going through his papers and was not saving Lin from the usual question: how are the kids, etcetera.

"Ah good morning everyone." Tarrlok said all too happily if you asked Lin as he came through the door. The fire nation rep and his assistant following behind him. "I think we can start." He said sitting down and looking around for agreement. Lin didn't need to be told twice, she wanted to be here as little as possible. Lin walked to the front and started her speech about the police's progress on combating both gangs and the equalist.

"But Chief don't you think you can be a little more aggressive with these guys." Tarrlok asked politely.

Lin knew he was being underhanded. "How? they've taken a few triad leaders bending away and staged a few protests. We are already doing raids with the task force. The police force is to protect all citizens regardless of bending ability. Anymore than we are already doing risks driving people to the equalist." She argued, raising an eyebrow at Tarrlok.

"Certainly the riots at the royal fire bending academy-"

"Was no worse than the one after the turtle ducks won the pro bending title a few years back." Lin cut Tarrlok off.

"These guys will come for all of us, benders, surely you can't possibly believe they will stop with the triads, Chief." Tarrlok said, trying to hold back a growl.

"Well, I can't arrest people for their political beliefs, Councilman." Lin shot back matching his tone.

"Maybe, will have to do something about that…" Tarrlok said almost to himself.  
Lin exchanged a look of disbelief with Tenzin. "You surely aren't suggesting making it illegal to protest against suppression." Tenzin said stunned.

"Of course not but labeling the equalist a terrorist organization would open up some options." Tarrlok said slyly.

"Tarrlok, that is basically the same thing. If you have non bender suppression beliefs you would essentially be a terrorist." Tenzin argued. "That goes against everything this city stands for and was founded on!"

"Either way, not my place. If that's all I have to get to work." Lin said glaring at Tarrlok.

"Of course, Chief." Tarrlok said, smirking slightly.

"I'll walk you out." Tenzin said standing and following his wife out of the room.

"One day he'll actually say something to make me hit him." Lin grumbled.

Tenzin chuckled beside her, his hand on the small of her back. "I would like to see that."

"Good luck dealing with that." Lin scoffs before taking a breath and turning to lean up and kiss him. "Love you."

"Love you too. I'll see you tonight." Tenzin smiled at her.

* * *

They were playing the Boarupines in the quarter final match tonight. Korra felt pretty good about the match. Their opponents were old, but Korra knew she was distracted about breaking up with Bolin after the match.

"Hey Korra" Bolin grinned

"Hey, Guys" Korra said, forcing herself to sound normal.

"Guys let's go." Mako said stiffly, stepping onto the bridge to the arena. Korra was actually thankful the sooner they got this over the better. The Boarupines were old but no one to take lightly. They had gotten a round two knockout in the elite eight round to advance to the quarterfinals. The opening was intense, all six players took a shot at the other team. Korra was facing off against the fire bender. She dodged his first shot and returned fire. She sends two more volleys of water at him before dodging and tumbling straight into Mako. They quickly rolled away from each other but the fire bender pounced on Korra. She was on one knee when he began to attack. She blocked his first shot and returned the attack. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mako and Bolin being pushed into zone two. Unfortunately, her lack of attention caused her too to be pushed into zone two. Luckily the round ended soon after that.

"You were supposed to defend while I attack." Mako growled at her.

"Well I saw an opening and I took it." Korra shot back mad.

"What is up with you two? Alright, just pull it together you guys." Bolin told them confused, He clapped them both on the shoulder.

Round two started this time it was water on water for Korra. She and the water bender trained attacks. Korra really couldn't get much going offensively, it was all she could do to stay in her zone. Mako was quickly knocked into zone two by the earth bender. It was Bolin who knocked both the fire bender and the earth bender into zone two. It gave them a very narrow victory in the round.

Round three started; it was Korra's turn to deal with the earth bender. He was the team captain and the best player on the boarupines. He sent two stones at her, she dodged the first and broke the second with her foot. She sent water back at him but he was too quick and easily dodged. He sent another attack to Korra and it was all Korra could do to stay alive in zone one. Somehow they managed a tie in round three. Tie breakers were decided by a one on one battle. They won the coin toss by a stroke of luck.

"I got this." Mako said.

Bolin grabbed his shoulder. "I know you normally do these, but frankly your head's not in the game. I'm going to take this one." He stepped forward. "We choose earth." Bolin and the earth bender squared off. He let loss an awesome one two combo to win the quarterfinal match. Her and Mako both cheered before remembering they didn't like each other.

"Hey can I talk to you outside?" Korra said nervously to Bolin after they changed.

"Yeah sure I'll be there in a minute." Bolin said smiling at her and making Korra feel even worse.

Korra was leaning a poll of the gazebo looking out at the water outside the arena. She turned and saw Bolin walking up to her with flowers. "Bolin…" She trailed off, her face falling in disappointment.

"What? What is it Korra?" Bolin said, walking up to her, his smile falling, seeing her face.

"Look, Bolin, I know we've been going out and all, but I don't think I like you like that." Korra said, rubbing her arm and looking down.

She didn't need to see his face to know it had fallen into a look of hurt. "Oh" He said sadly. "Uh yeah I guess…"

She did look up and saw the hurt and pain on his face and she felt even worse. "Look I think you're a really great guy and I hoped I did like you like that. But I don't and I don't want to lead you on any longer now that I know you don't." She rambled.

"Oh no, I, It's okay… I get it." Bolin said, dejected.

"I hope we can still be friends…" Korra tried.

"Yeah no totally." He said but he didn't really mean it. "I'm just going to…" He pointed back to the arena.

"Uh, yeah I'm sorry." Korra said as he left. She dropped her head letting out a sigh.

"I knew it!" Mako growled at her. He was stalling towards her fist balled. "I knew you were using him!"

"What!" Korra ground out. "I was not using him!"

"Oh really then why did you break his heart!" Mako yelled at her.

"Because I didn't like him like that! I tried but I didn't" Korra shot back.

"Uurhh" Mako growled out before stalking away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> going to changes/add somethings from the show in the next chapter just a heads up.


	7. Chapter 7

When Tenzin had woken her up this morning Lin was already pissed off. She was not happy about having to work on her day off and having to be at city hall at 8 in the morning on a Sunday because of Tarrlok's savior's complex. Tenzin knew this and had brought her her coffee in bed to try to make her feel better. She loved the man with everything she had especially because she knew Tenzin was no happier about the meeting. Tarrok had not told him what the meeting would be about when he had called late saturday to tell them about it. It had turned out he wanted to expand the task force and broaden their objective from finding Amon to defeating his 'ideology'. Which as far as Lin and Tenzin could tell included everyone who so much as looked at an equalist. Tarrlok also wanted another squad which would mean more mercenaries and more of Lin's officers who would only report to Tarrlok.

"What?!" Lin growled out nearly coming out of her chair when she heard that. She was seated in between Tenzin and the Earth kingdom representative. Tenzin's hand found her leg under the table trying to calm her.

"Now, Chief," Tarrlok started in a patronizing tone. "It simply to make it more efficient they would only have to get permission from me and you wouldn't have to make time to go to briefing or the extra paperwork." He said with a snake like smirk on his face.

"My officers, are just that, my officers. They, like I, have taken an oath to protect and serve the citizens of republic city. NOT some personal vanity campaign of a councilman." Lin ground out, her fist clenched on the table.

"I can't lie, Chief. I'm insulted by the personal attack. Amon is hardly a personal venda." Tarrlok said pretentiously.

"Tarrlok, what you're suggesting is against the checks and balances this government is founded on." Tenzin argued much calmer than his wife. "The police force is supposed to be separated from the council and have oversight by us and the public."

"This mad man is worth these extraordinary measures." Tarrlok said through gritted teeth. He straightened sending a condescending smile towards them both. "After all, both of your parents, Avatar Aang and Chief Toph Beifong, were never afraid to do the extraordinary to defeat the fire lord or other's."

Tenzin's hand was not enough to stop Lin from raising this time. "If you think my mother of all people would kowtow to anyone as low as you. You're out of your mind and leave my family's names out of your mouth." Lin snarled now, hand planted firmly on the table as she glared at him.

"Watch yourself chief." Tarrlok said testily. "Your position isn't untenable." Tenzin was openly glaring at him, his own fist balled. He was surprisingly protective of her and the kids. He was close to his breaking point on how much he would let Tarrlok say to his wife. Lin was about to respond when she sensed something, she straightened, the hair on the back of her neck tingling. The metal on her foot retracting, her eyes closing. Her hand shot out towards her husband. "Tenzin! Look out-" she said sharply as an explosion of smoke grenades went off. Filling the room with thick mustard green smoke and stunk up the air.

* * *

The semi finals were only three days later that weekend. None of them had seen each other since the quarterfinals. Korra was not looking forward to this match, they were all mad at each other it seemed. Rohan and Jinora had assured her that everything was going to be fine and they would all get over it, but it still hurt. Tenzin and Lin had an early emergency meeting this morning about Tarrlok's task force. Her, Jade, Rohan and Jinora had all elected to sleep in and were only now eating breakfast, when the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Jinora asked, picking up the phone. She gasped, everyone turned to look at her. "Jade." She said shakily, holding the phone out to her.

Jade got up from the table the mask her and Lin had when they were at work slipping over her face. "Yes?" She said cooly when she picked up the phone. "Okay. I'll be right there and I'm probably going to bring the avatar." She said her eye's going to Korra and her siblings. She hung up the phone, before turning and walking swiftly to her room. Korra, Rohan and Jinora exchanged a confused look.

"Who was that?" Rohan asked her sister, who was already heading down the hall to follow Jade.

"Saikhan, He said he needed to speak to Jade." Jinora said uneasy. Rohan seemed to understand because he too jumped up and followed his sisters.

"Wait, who is Saikhan?" Korra asked following the Beifong kids. They all reached Jade's room she had her armour on and was clipping an extra cable to her bent.

"Jade, what's going on?" Rohan asked, worried coming into his voice.

"Amon has attacked city hall. Are you coming or are you staying here?" Jade said pushing past all of them.

"We're coming," Rohan said as all three followed Jade towards the sky bison.

"One of the assistants called headquarters and said the equalist attacked." Jade started to explain as they got on pepper Jinora's bison. "There was an explosion and they haven't heard anything since. The Police have the place surrounded but they can't get close. The equalist set up some sort of electrical field around the building." Jade explained. When they got to city hall, Korra could see the police barriers up and some circular device on the ground every few feet.

"Captain." Jade said not bothering to jump off the bison and holding her hand up to tell the others to stay on the bison as well.

"Captain." Saikhan greeted her grimly. "We still have no contact. Right now we're thinking tunneling in is our best bet, but it will take time."

"I think I can do better. We can drop in from the air." Jade told him.

Saikhan looked up at them. "I have to say it. Your mother would have our heads over them being involved in this…" He warned her, gesturing towards her siblings.

Jade made a face. "Don't I know it. But they won't stay behind."

"Good luck." He told them.

"Pepper, yip yip." JInora told the bison and it lifted off again.

* * *

Everyone started to cough, the air smelled acrid. Lin, Tarrlok and the other council members were doubled over coughing. Their eyes watering, nose and mouth burning from the gas. Tenzin quickly pushed the gas away with his airbending. Lin immediately gasped trying to take as much clean air as possible.

"Come to me!" Tenzin yelled to his fellow council members. Lin could see Tarrlok stumbling towards them, his hand covering his mouth and nose. The other three were as well, the earth kingdom rep. Was struggling, he was the oldest. Lin darted out of Tenzin's bubble of air and shove the southern water tribe rep and the fire nation rep towards Tenzin and into his bubble. She grabbed the earth kingdom rep. pulling him behind her. Equalists came through the windows of the second story. Their mask must have offered so protection from the gas.

Tenzin bent the gas towards them and shouted for Lin. "Lin upstairs!" Lin nodded seeing the opening. The Equalist had quickly dropped down in front of the main door blocking the easy escape. She shoved the earth kingdom rep. Into Tenzin air bubble and slammed her fist into the ground in front of the stairs sending the equalist coming towards them into the ceiling. She was out of air and the gas burning her eyes so bad she could barely keep them open. Retracking the metal around her feet, she silently thanked her mother for all the times she blindfolded her forcing her to use semetic sense. She could 'see' Tenzin and the others coming towards her as well as more equalist coming from behind and to the left. The gas was clearing and soon everyone would be on an even playing field.

"Tenzin catch them!" She told him before stomping her foot and sending them to the second floor balcony on her right using her bending. She throws a few rocks at the equalist approaching hoping to slow them down. The chi blockers just dodges. She turned sprinting towards the staircase, her lungs feeling like they were about to explode. She pushed her fisting into the marble staircase leading to the right balcony where the others were. It crumbled under her will, she used the earth to catapult her to join them. Tenzin and the fire nation rep were throwing fire and air blast at the equalist up there. Two were unconscious and only two more remained. Tarrlok was all but carrying the earth kingdom rep, who had not yet recovered from the gas. The other watertribe rep. leaned heavily against the walk trying to make himself small. Lin rushed towards them full speed now, Tenzin had cleared the gas up here and Lin's lungs were very happy about not breathing the nocusious gas. Tenzin seemed to sense her and began to attack with new furry. She jumped, planting a hand on his shoulders and flipped over him, sending her cable out towards one of the equalist catching him around the waist and throwing him into the other one and slamming them both into the wall.

"Come on!" Lin shouted running around the corner into the right wing of the building. Unfortunately this part of the building was one big circle, and equalist from the left side came up on them. Lin could see one of them holding what looked like a bomb.

"Run!" Lin yelled at the council members and shoved Tenzin hard through the door that led to the right wing of the building. The equalist threw the bomb as Lin skidded through the door. She bent the doors closed and locked them. She kept her hands up prepared to hold them against the explosion that she knew was coming. Tenzin and the other's were several feet behind her. The water tribe rep. helping Tenzin up from where Lin had shoved him.

"More coming from the back stairs!" Tarrlok yelled.

"Lin!" Tenzin yelled as the explosion blew through the building. Lin didn't know what Tarrlok was talking about. Her eyes were screwed shut in concentration. The doors were wood but the lock and hinges were metal and Lin was holding them for as long as she could to keep them closed, but she couldn't hold it. The doors came blasting apart wood going everywhere and the shock wave sent Lin back a few feet. She hit the ground hard and blacked out.

* * *

"What's the plan?" Korra asked as they circled around, Jade had ordered Jinora to make a large circle and not go tight to the building.

"There is a skylight in the main hall." Jade said looking down at the streets intently. "We are going to drop through that skylight and then fight like hell." Jade's voice took on a grim tone. She didn't not like the looks of this, she had spotted a few likely spotters on the rooftops of the surrounding buildings. They were dressed in plain clothes but paying a little too much attention and they were alone. She also was well aware of the likely large force they were about to meet, Korra wasn't a bad fighter by any stretch but Jinora and Rohan didn't have much experience. Mom had made sure they did some actual fighting even if Dad had been against it. There had been a kidnapping attempt on the three of them when Jade was 16 that had made both her parents see the benefits of teaching them to fight, not just bending. Still sending her siblings into danger was not something she would like to do. Jinora now had Pepper over the building.

"Ready?" She called to them. She got yes's and nods in response. "Follow me." She jumped off of Oogi diving head first towards the large sky light. She extended the blades in her armor using them to shatter the glass. She extended her cable to control her fall. Above her both Rohan and Jinora used their airbending to break their fall and Korra used her firebending to do the same. Equalist were guarding the door and jumped on them as soon as they came over their surprise. Jade picked up a chair and threw it at them with her cables. Korra and her siblings sent their own attacks towards their attackers. There were seven of them coming towards them. Jinora's bending sent an equalist back and Jade used him slowing to allow her to wrap her cable around his waist and throw him down, knocking him out. Korra and Rohan also seemed to be setting each other up. They had knocked out two equalist.

"Cover me!" Jade told them, ducking behind a table to press her palm against the ground. She used her semetic sense to find her parents. They weren't on the ground floor but there were two more equalist coming in from the back of the building not all of them. The equalist weren't sure if they were just a diversion or not.  
"They aren't on the ground floor, let's check the second!" Jade yelled to the others. The airbenders easily flipped up onto the balconies, Korra and Jade had to catapult themselves up there. Jade again reached out with her semetic sense. "There is a lot more equalist up here. They must be here!" Jade told them. "Right wing of the building!"

* * *

Tenzin had barely seen the equalist approaching them before Lin practically threw him into the right wing of the building. The rest of the council members followed closely behind him. Tenzin was by no means a small man and Lin was strong but he was still surprised at how she had managed to shove him a good ten feet back into the hallway. He didn't know what caused her to do that.

Not a second after Tarrlok reached him out of breath from running he yelled. "More coming from the back stairs!" Each wing of the building had a small servants stair at the far ends of the building. Tenzin ripped his eyes away from Lin and saw a few equalist running up the hall towards them.

He was turning back towards Lin calling out for her. "Lin!" Just as an explosion ripped through the building. He could see her holding it for a few seconds, He tried to stand, to get to her. But two council members had their hands on his shoulders. He didn't know who, he didn't care. He only saw Lin standing not even three feet away from the door, her arms outstretched willing the hinges to hold. She couldn't though and Tenzin reflexively turned away as the light from the blast blinded him and everyone else. The shock wave had knocked the doors off the hinges and Lin was partially trapped under one of them, unconscious. Tenzin was up and running towards her as soon as he could react.

"Lin!" He cried bending the door off of her and pulling her towards him.

"Tenzin come on!" Tarrlok yelled, waving him towards them. Tenzin lifted Lin into his arms and ran towards Tarrlok who had opened the nearest door and was waving them into the room. Tenzin slid around the door and into the room. Tarrlok slammed it shut behind him. He and the other water tribe rep. pushed a shelf in front of the door barricading them inside. They heard the equalist pound a fist against the door when it didn't open. Tenzin had put Lin down and was checking her over. He couldn't feel anything too bad, her armour had protected her. He sat down with his back against another shelf, pulling Lin into his lap. Only now did he realize where they were, in a windowless supply closet not far down the hall. It was cramped. Tenzin had his back towards the outside wall. The fire nation rep. Ling and the earth kingdom rep. Mica was huddled against a shelf to his left. Both the water tribe reps. were to his right. Lin laying in between them.

"How long do you think we have until they break though?" Mica weased. He had not responded well to the gas. Tenzin thought he was nearly 70, certainly closer to 70 than 60. At that age gas would take a greater toll on his body than the others in their 50s.

"Not long." Tarrlok sighed, pushing some hair out of his face. "The door isn't very thick."

"Hopefully someone heard the explosion and the police are on their way." Tenzin said.

"My assistant was in the building. She should have been able to call the police." Tarrlok told them. "She's a nonbender, hopefully they just ignored her."

"We need to find a way to fight back." Tenzin said.

Tarrlok rolled his eyes. "No, I was thinking of a tea party." He said sarcastically. "Me and Sawo don't have any water to bend, Chief is out of commission and no offense Mica but you don't look in any condition to fight."

Tenzin couldn't argue there, the older man really didn't look good and while Lin would protest if she came to. He really didn't want her fighting in her condition, while she did look fine he had no doubt a concussion and some very painful bruises were coming her way. Tenzin tried to think, they had two options: run or fight. Running would require some way out of this room not through the door. The marble building would be near impossible for anyone other than an earth bender to get through with both of their earth benders out of commission. That left fighting, Tenzin and Ling could fight, but Sawo, Tarrlok, Lin and Mica would be little help. Water, they needed water. If they had water Tarrlok and Sawo could fight and they would only have to take care of Lin and cover Mica.

"Tarrlok is the bathroom on this side of the hall or the other?" Tenzin asked. His office was in the other wing of the building and he couldn't remember right now.

Tarrlok's face lights up. "It's on the other side of this wall." He smiled. "Let's move the shelf." Sawo Tarrlok and Tenzin all managed to stack the two shelves on their sides up against the door. With the wall to the bathroom now exposed Tarrlok tried punching it.

He bite back a cry of pain shaking his hand. "We need something strong and heavy." He said looking around the room.

Unfortunately it was mostly paper and other small office supplies. Tenzin moved back to his position holding Lin, he glanced at her arm for years. She had worn the meteorite bracelet her mother had given her but she had in turn given it to Jade when she began to metal bend. They heard another bang into the door. This time sounding like a body had ran into full speed. Jade, he thought. Jade had made her a necklace out of metal when she was ten that Lin still wore most days. It was a simple piece of twisted steel in the shape of a triangle with a stainless steel triangle inside engraved with the earth and air symbols and Jade's thumb print on the other. It couldn't have been bigger than three or four inch but Tenzin knew it was the sharpest and strongest thing they had to work with.

"Here," he said, fishing around under Lin's collar for the necklace and pulling it out, handing it to Tarrlok. "Try that, see if you can bang it in or something." Ling handed Tarrlok a storage jar to hit it into the drywall with. He did and the metal sunk into the plaster easily, but it only Made a small hole. There were more banging and muffled voices from outside.

"If you score around an area it will be easier to break with your fist." Mica suggested. Tarrlok nodded and went to work making incisions in a circle about the size of his fists before punching the wall again, this time it broke. He began ripping the drywall away, once the hole was big enough Sawo joined him, exposing the water pipes behind it.

"Can you get the water out?" Tenzin asked Anxiously as the door was rattled again.

"Oh yes." Tarrlok smiled, curling his fingers into a fist and freezing the pipes at an elbow. The elbow bursted and water poured out of it, Tarrlok frozen over stopping the flow. The door was cracking now Tenzin thought they had found some kind of pry bar to get the door off its hinges.

'Crack!'

Everyone turned towards the door that was coming part in pieces and the cheers from outside. Tenzin's grip on his wife tightened, pulling her closer to his chest. Tarrlok unfroze the water and bent it towards the door freezing it over the door as it lost all integrity. Sawo joined him, freezing a fresh sheet of ice over Tarrloks. Tenzin and the others let out a breath. The several inch thick piece of ice would be even harder to get through without a firebender.

"Great now we are in a freezer." Ling muttered to herself rubbing her hands together and scuttled away from the ice.

"We need to fight back." Tarrlok told them

"How?" Tenzin asked. "We're still out numbered with no way out and two people out of commission." He argued.

"Look the only way out of here is through that door and we need to do it before Amon shows up." Tarrlok points out.

"Who says he isn't on the other side of the door right now." Sawo argues.

"Well it's been, what 15-20 minutes and no help. We are right around the corner from the police. We are on our own." Tarrlok says. "We need to fight now because help isn't coming."

"Maybe not." Lin said surprise them all.

* * *

Jade and the others ran around the left balcony behind the main staircase towards the right wing of the building. They were met by more equalists in between the two wings. Korra sent a fire blast at them, but they dodged easily. Jade Rohan and JInora also attacked but their attacks were also easily dodged. It seemed these equalist were much better than the ones down stairs. An equalist closed on Jinora and chi blocked her and she went down. Jade switched from her cables to blades as the equalist closed in on her. The huge blades made the equalist wary about getting too close. Rohan came over and helped double teaming him and gave them the win, with Jade able to back hand him across the face knocking him out. Korra however was down to one arm and Jinora was little help. The equalist kicked Korra to the ground and Jade jumped at him using the ground to give her a boost. She used the flat of her blade to come down hard on the back of the equalist's head.

"Thanks," Korra breathed, accepting Jade's hand up. Jinora came towards them holding her arm gingerly, Rohan too looked tired.

"Catch your breath." Jade said. "Are you alright?" She asked Jinora.

"Yeah, I can't bend though." the younger woman told her. Jade nodded not giving herself time to worry about the state her sibling and Korra was in. She placed her hand to the ground again.

"They are in the right wing. The equalist closed the door when they came to attack us." Jade told them. "There are still five of them over there. They half way down the hall trying to break into where mom and dad are hiding." She told them. They walked towards the door.

"Korra, I'll metal bend the door open. You and Rohan go in hard right at them. I'll be right behind you. Jinora just stay out of the way until you can bend again." Jade said quietly.

"Ready?" She got nods in response. She took a breath, stepped back from the door and bent the doors open.

* * *

The first thing Lin was aware of was that everything hurt, especially her ribs. She could feel a pressure on them still. She blinked seeing Tenzin's arms around her and felt the rise and fall of his chest beneath her head. She saw that the door had been frozen over, the equalist must have tried to get in, she thought. She pressed her hand into the clay tiles on the floor, closing her eyes again. She sensed 5 outside the door one she guessed was trying to chip away at the ice in the door. There were two guarding the door at the end of the hall but they seemed to be moving away from the door. She felt someone come into that area and saw them fighting. Then another joined the new fighter, this one Lin could recognize on the side of the planet. She opened her eyes back up and heard Tarrlok and Tenzin fighting about what to do. Tarrlok wanted to fight, big surprise there, but he was wrong, help was coming.

"Maybe not," Lin said, pushing herself up a little.

"Lin." Tenzin said quickly, his attention shifting to her. None of them had been paying attention and she had caught them all by surprise.

"I'm fine, Tenz." Lin said sitting up and putting her hand on his knee to sooth him stilling sitting between his legs. "We have help coming."

"What? How do you know?" Tarrlok asked, confused.

"Semetic sense," Lin said. "There are five outside the door right now, one chipping away at the ice. Two guarding the door to the wing they are fighting our help." Lin explained to them.

"The police are here. I told you my assistant would call them." Tarrlok gloated, smiling. The other council members were also smiling relieved.

"Well, kind of." Lin admitted, knowing Tenzin would likely have an aneurysm when she told him. "It's the kids." She turned towards Tenzin and could see surprise, anger, worry and fear all flash across his face. Frankly she was right there with him but was much better at holding it in until they got out of here than he was.

"What!" Tenzin hissed out and Tarrlok echoed his surprise. "But- but what?" Tenzin fumbled.

"Saikhan is supposed to call Jade if anything happens to me." Lin sighed bushing her hand across her face. "Considering you and I are here…" Lin trailed off. "Korra's with them and they seem to be doing alright."

"Well we'll have to attack to help them." Tarrlok said energized by the news.

"No we have to wait." Lin said firmly. "Let's move the shelfs out of our way." Lin said. They all began standing, giving them room to menuror. Lin helped Tenzin up, his hands found her waist and gave her a look of concern. He was silently asking if she was alright. Lin nodded and spun them so he could help Tarrlok and Sawo move the shelf.

"Don't melt the ice until I give the word." Lin said closing her eyes to 'see' how the kids were doing.

Lin 'saw' the door to the right wing open and Korra and Rohan come down the hall hard and fast. Three of the equalist spun around to face them. One had a radio and went to that. The one on the door continued hacking away at the ice.

"On three bend the ice down and then freeze again right here. That where the equalist is standing." Lin said, pointing to the left side of the door. Her eyes were still closed and she saw Jade running to enter the fight. "One, two three!" She shouted as she stepped back allowing Tarrlok and Sawo to melt the ice. She was through the hole in the doorway as soon as the ice melted. She exploded though the opening right at the equalist Rohan was fighting. Her elbow came in hard on his throat and he dropped. Tarrlok and Tenzin were right behind her. She heard Jade cry out and saw the Lieutenant had electrocuted her, Korra was to her defence immediately and sending ice daggers at him making him retreat. Retreat seemed to be what was ordered because one of the other equalist threw smoke grenades out. Tenzin cleared the smoke but another of the gas from before was thrown as the equalist disappeared down the hall. Everyone started coughing again, Tenzin once again cleared the gas away but the equalist were out of sight.

"Leave them." Jade ordered. "The Police will get them." She turned to Lin who was a few steps away. "Mom" She cried softly as she hugged her tightly.

Lin returned the hug immediately. "What are your siblings doing here?" She asked as soon as Jade let go of her.

"What your mother is trying to say is thank you." Tenzin amended. The other three kids had nearly knocked him over with their own hug.

"They wouldn't stay behind." Jade shrugged. Jinora was the first to release Tenzin and bounded over to hug Lin quickly followed by Rohan and Korra. She was knocked back a step by the adding of the two teenagers. Jade reached out, putting a hand on her back steading her as she hugged the three back. She caught Tenzin's eye over Korra's head, he was worried about her as was Jade. She will have to fight them both over the fact she was really fine and didn't need to see a healer. When she was finally able to extract herself from the kids, they all more or less hobbled out of the building. They were still stuck inside the electrical devices, apparently they were platinum and the metal benders couldn't remove them easily. They were stuck slowly moving huge chunks of earth which included the devices, progress was slow but they had cleared a big enough gap to get through. The police had taken into custody everyone in the main hall that was still knocked out.

"Chief! Councilmembers!" Saikhan called coming up to them as they approached the line of police vehicles. "Glad you got out."

"Did you catch all of them?" Lin asked immediately, falling into her role as chief.

"No only one, the rest got away. They used a smoke scene and disappeared into the city." Saikhan admitted.

"How did they get out of the building so easily?" Tarrlok asked.

"Grappling hooks?" Lin asked, already guessing that the roof was the easiest way out as the police would have the ground covered.

"Yes, we cut the line but not in time to get them all." Saikhan admitted.

"Start processing the scene and get one of those devices reverse engineered." Lin told him, sighing. "I think council member Mica could use some medical attention and get my kids looked over." She told Saikhan and Jade. She caught Jade's look towards Tenzin.

"I think we should all get looked over after breathing in that gas." Tenzin said, putting his hand on her back.

"Yes Chief." Saikhan said, looking to get out of the likely fight bewering.

"Go mom, me and Saikhan will handle this. Beside it's supposed to be your day off anyway." Jade argued.

"Please Lin." Tenzin said softly.

"Fine." Lin said giving in to her husband and daughter. They loaded into a troop transport truck to be taken to the nearest hospital.

"Not the most comfortable ride, I'm afraid." Officer Song warned them as he held the council member into the back.

"Oh chief, I believe this is yours." Tarrlok said handing her Jade's necklace before pulling himself up into the truck.

"Why do you have this?" Lin asked confused and suspicious.

"I gave it to him to cut a hole in the wall." Tenzin explained.

"You still have that?" Jade said surprised, starring at her 16 year old handy work.

"Yeah, reason why I won't." Lin held back a laugh at her daughter's surprise.

Jade just grinned at her. "Don't worry will have this all taken care of by the time the healers through with you." Lin silently thought that wasn't likely but trust her and Saikhan enough to handle almost everything alone, not that she wouldn't be interrogating them both about it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> up next the semifinal match for Korra and more equalist stuff.


	8. Chapter 8

Korra walked into the locker room before the match, Bolin and Mako were already there. She immediately felt super awkward. She sighed and went to her locker pulling on her gear. She had felt great after today's victory over the equalist. However the fire ferret's opponents the buzzard wasp were somehow a more daunting opponent than the equalist. Amon hadn't been at City Hall today a fact Korra was great full for. She knew she wasn't good enough to beat him, that night on Avatar Aang memorial island had proven that. But fighting the chi blockers with Jade today had given her her mojo back. She felt like she knew what she was doing fighting the equalist. Sure she had gotten a little banged up but the healers at the hospital had done miracles on her right arm. The rest of Tenzin's family had all been fine for the most part, Lin had some bruised ribs and a slight concussion but had otherwise been okay.

Lin had given her a lot of confidence, when she had defended her and the others' rescue against Tarrlok's half hearted dig. Korra looked up to Lin now, after initially getting off to a rock start with her. Lin had praised them pointing out that Airbenders were the only ones who had flying bison and Jade was a police captain and Korra as the Avatar had every right to intervene. She might have even told Tarrlok to fuck off, if Tenzin hadn't cut her off before she got the chance. Watching Lin jump down Tarrlok's throat with a concussion and bruised ribs she had yet to get looked at, had made Korra realize that no matter what she wanted to win this damn tournament no matter what. She didn't care what drama her Bolin and Mako were stuck in, she wanted to win.

The opening round started off poor and didn't get better. Mako looked like he was asleep out there. He dodges in the wrong direction right into Korra and Bolin making all three of them easy targets. One more fire blast and he was in zone two, quickly followed by Bolin and Korra. Then one more shot from the female fire bender and he was in zone three leaving Bolin and Korra to hold on to zone two. She blocked a fire blast and looked over at Bolin to see him throwing up over the side of the ring. Korra tried to survive a two on one pounding by the water and earth bender. She did fine when she was on the defensive but as soon as she switched to attack she got hit with a disc to the gut and was pushed into zone three to join her teammates. Mako had made a dumb mistake of turning his back to the oppeonets and was quickly sent into the pool for that. Her and Bolin didn't have anywhere to go but the buzzer saved them. Round two started off even worse after exchanging a few attacks Mako hit Bolin with a fire blast sending him to the ground. It made him an easy target and the Buzzard Wasp were too good a team not to take advantage. They sent him into the pool, Mako and her managed to survive the rest of the round but it wasn't pretty.

"Well I guess there is always next year." Mako said, dejected.

"Come on, we still have a chance even if it is a slim one." Korra said, trying to rally the brothers.

"The way we're playing we don't deserve to make it to the finals." Bolin sighed. Korra couldn't really argue there, but they still had to try.

"Let's just get this over with." Mako sighed and turned to the face off, Bolin on his heels. Korra sighed maybe they won't make it but she'd be damned if she didn't go down fighting. Bolin and Mako lasted all of three rounds of attacks before being pushed into zone two. Korra traded attacks with the earth bender and dodged some by the fire bender. Korra heard Bolin cry out in pain and then Mako be sent into the pool. She glanced over to see Bolin playing on but only with one arm. He couldn't last long and he didn't before he too was in the pool and out of the match. Korra had resorted to dodging the Buzzard Wasp attacks. They were an offensive team like the fire ferrets, but Korra could play defense her training with Tenzin and Rohan had gotten her a lot better at ducking and dodging. The Buzzard Wasp were not very dynamic either, they mainly sat and attacked in their spots. She needed to move them off their marks to get the upper hand. She came in from the side and attacked the fire bender sending her into zone 3. Before flipping and spinning her way to the other side of the ring and knocking the earth bender into zone two. She flipped and twirled again and knocked the water bender right into place. She gathered water around her in a circle and spun around on her knee dodging the fire blast that went over her head and unleashed a stream of water that knocked the firebender into her teammates and sent them all into the pool. Knockout! Korra cheered and waved to the crowd.

"That was Amazing!" Bolin congratulated her.

"Yeah thanks for no giving up on us." Mako said, smiling at her.

"Thanks. So I know things are confusing right now, but I hope we can all still be friends." Korra told them.

"Of course." Mako said and Bolin nodded along. Korra smiled back maybe thing would get back to normal.

* * *

She could tell by the way he opened the door that the council had given Tarrlok what he wanted. Lin heard him go into the kitchen before walking into the living room. She was lounging on the couch a case folder in her hands, when he joined her, dropping onto the couch next to her.

"Did they give in." Lin said it wasn't a question more of a statement.

"Yes I can't really blame them either given what happened yesterday." Tenzin sighed "The equalist are now officially a terrorist organization."

"No but it doesn't mean I like having to deal with Tarrlok anymore."Lin grumbled leaning into Tenzin's side.

Tenzin arm drops around her shoulders. "I brought dumplings home for dinner." Tenzin said changing the subject.

Lin hummed in approval. "Jade's not going to be here for dinner and Rohan went out with his friends so who knows."

"Work?" Tenzin asked.

"No, some of her united forces friends are leaving the city for a deployment so they went out tonight." Lin told him, flipping through some evidence pictures.

Korra walked in with her gym bag over her shoulder. "Hey guys." She said as she headed to her room.

"Korra I brought dinner home once you change, can you please find Jinora and we'll eat?" Tenzin asked her.

"Yeah sure no problem." Korra said easily. They all sat down for dinner, the radio was playing softly in the background.

"How was practice, Korra?" Jinora asked.

"Good I think we got our groove back." Korra said around a bit of dumpling.

"So you're all cool now?"

"Yeah we're all friends and are going to move past all the boy drama." Korra confirmed.

"You think you can win against the wolf bats?" Jinora asked. "They've won like the last three years."

"I hope so, I want to wipe that smirk of Tahno's face." Korra said confidently.

"So when are the finals?" Lin asked.

"A few days from now on saturday." Korra told her.

"Me and Tenzin will try to be there assuming nothing comes up." Lin told her. She could feel Tenzin looking at her in surprise.

But Korra seemed to be excited. "You will? That great" Lin was nodding when the radio went static.

"Good evening republic city," Amon's voice came over the radio. Jinora got up and turned up the radio. "I hoped you all enjoyed last night's pro bending match because it will be the last. It's time for republic city to stop worshipping these benders like they are heroes and see them for the oppressors they are. The council has declared the equalist a terrorist organization and announced a war on all non benders. Now I am calling for the council to cancel the pro bending finals or there will be consequences."

Everyone was frozen, Tenzin and Lin were the first to come over their surprise at Amon's speech. Jinora and Korra had stronger reactions to it. Both seemed nervous about Amon still, Lin knew that the rally had scared them both and the night on the island with Amon had terrified the girl. Korra reminded Lin of herself in a few ways, one being the way she dealt with fear, which was allowing it to turn to anger.

"He can't do that." Korra said angrily.

"Will have a council meet to decide what to do tomorrow." Tenzin said tirely.

"But -" Korra tried to protest

"Korra, I don't want to talk about and I don't have an answer for you." Tenzin said standing up and taking his plate to the kitchen.

"Kid nothing going to happen right now or before tomorrow morning. Relax, think about something else, it's out of our hands." Lin said almost gently for her.

"But you can't cancel the finals. We can't let Amon get his way." Korra argued.

"I'm inclined to agree with you, but we can't do anything about it until tomorrow." Lin told her again firmer this time.

Korra sighed. "Fine."

Lin was hardly surprised when the council voted to close the arena, but that wouldn't stop Lin to see if she could change that. Yes the equalist had proven to be able to punch about their weight with the attack on city hall. But the city needs to punch back. They couldn't just let Amon run over them all the time he was picking every battle and winning. They had barely survived the city hall siege now he was announcing his next attack. Lin knew damn well this was a risk but it needed to be done. They would be prepared for chi blockers and it would be impossible to get the giant electrical fence in the arena with the. Checking ahead of time.

"Come on show a little backbone." Lin told them. "We can not bow to this mad man."

"What are you suggesting Chief?" Tarrlok said slyly.

"I will personally ensure that everyone's safety." Lin said confidently. She could see Tenzin glaring at her, warning her that this was not worth putting her name on the line.

"Very well the arena stays open." Tarrlok said. Tenzin walked straight to Lin and Lin followed him outside without a word.

"You know Tarrlok is playing you." Tenzin said to her as soon as they were in the hall.

"I know but I'm tired of running for Amon. He's getting more bold, let him try. I trust my men chi blockers can't beat us." Lin told him.

"At least I'll be at your side." Tenzin sighed.

"I don't need your help." Lin scoffed.

"I know but you told Korra we would be there and I always want to be at your side." Tenzin told her.

Lin snorted at the sappy response. "Why did I marry you again." She asked jokingly.

"Cause you love me." Tenzin smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll see you tonight."

Lin turned to head back to work. "Hey Chief! Wait up." Lin heard Korra call her and waited until the teenager was walking beside her.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Korra told her.

"Don't thank me kid. Amon could very well attack you and your teammates specifically." Lin warned her.

"Yeah but at least we're fighting back. I'm,uh, tired of being scared of him." Korra admitted.

"It's okay to be scared of him, kid. I'd be worried if you weren't." Lin told her gently.

"I'm the avatar, I-" Korra said softly almost to herself.

Lin stopped her, they were outside now and pulled her aside behind a pillar. "Kid, you are only human. You are allowed to be scared. Hell Tenzin and me are terrified." Lin told her.

Korra blinked at her surprised by the admission. "Korra, I have three kids, two of which are the only airbenders in the world. Amon would be stupid if he didn't target you, Tenzin, Jinora and Rohan." Lin told her. "Believe me, me and Tenzin are scared about that. But we can't live in fear, no matter what happens. Okay."

"Thanks Lin." Korra smiled at her.

"No problem kid." Lin said as she walked away.

* * *

"Asami," Jinora called as they rounded to the corner towards the Sato suit.

"Jinora, how are you?" Both girls embraced.

"Good, are you ready to see them win?" Jinora asked as they entered the suit.

"Of course! Dad, this is my friend Jinora and her siblings Rohan and Jade." Asami introduced them to her father.

"Hello, nice to meet you all and I can't lie it's good to have you here with us, officer." Sato said kindly to them all.

"Pleasure to meet you," Jinora said, chatting with both Asami and her father while Jade and Rohan sat behind the three of them. Jade was on edge, mom and dad were standing guard in the arena. Dad had told them to go sit and watch the match saying that we would stay with Mom, who snorted at the insuasion that he'd be the one protecting her. Mom had told Jade to protect her siblings. Her and Dad would be fine, they were both better fighters than most people gave them credit for. Jade didn't know what Amon was planning but she wouldn't be surprised if he still tried something even if it wasn't what he had originally planned.

The fire ferrets were getting beat by the wolf bats below them. It was clear that the officials were helping them out. The officials had completely ignored two blatant fouls, even the crowd had boo'd. Jade had thought they had been knocked out at the end of round one but Korra was holding on by a finger literally. Jade enjoyed the tie breaker the best, watching Korra clean the wolf bats clock.

"Those assholes put rocks in the water!" Rohan complained.

"I know the ref was paid off clearly!" Asami agreed, mad at the loss. Something caught Jade's eye across the arena, a flash of lighting it looked like and then another one. Jade stood nervous now, also shifted in his chair. He must have seen it too as he was not complaining about the match with the teens. Jade pushed to the front of the box and looked out, seeing the flash of lighting around the ring where she knew all the metal benders were stationed. They were dropping like flies, damn it!

"Jade?" Jinora asked in a small voice noticing what was going on.

"Stay here." Jade growled out at her siblings.

"But-" Rohan said standing.

Jade pushed him back into his seat. "No you will stay here." She tells him again. "I'm going to get mom, dad and Korra. Stay here." Before slipping out the door. She looked both ways down the hallway. She extended the knives out of her armor and bent them down over her knuckles. When she reached one of the stairs way to the beacher seating and crept up on them. She was halfway up them when she heard Amon start to speak, she listened to him declare war on benders. She could just see an equalist with a mask over part of her face and holding up a glowing glove to the stands. The metal bender officer was laying a few feet ahead of her unconscious. Jade guessed the glove must be what was electrocuting people. Mom and Dad should be just to the left of where she was at now. The roof shattered and Amon and his cronies went to leave. Jade struck, She jumped up the stairs and smashed the nearest equalist with her metal covered fist. The other one was soon to get on her. She dodged the hand that was stretched out towards her and one of the fans stuck his leg out and tripped up the equalist allowing Jade to knock him out.

"Thanks." Jade nodded at him. The ring blew up and Jade and everyone else ducked. As soon as the smoke cleared she was running towards her mother and father, the equalist supporters were running looking to get away.

"Mom!" Jade called out running up to her mother who was beginning to get up. She reached her and pulled her to her feet.

"Jade," Lin groaned. "Tenzin." She called out seeming to remember what happened.

"He's right here mom." Jade told her letting go of her to help her dad up.

"Jade, Lin." Tenzin groaned out sitting up.

Jade saw Korra going after Amon and jumped up to follow her. Using her cables to swing around the arena. She wrapped her cable around Korra's waist and flung her up to the ascending equalist. Lin was right behind her as she swung herself up to the roof. Korra was on the ropes going up to the airship. Lin grabbed one of the ropes and pulled herself up. Two chiblockes and the lieutenant were on them soon. Jade was on them giving them a distraction grabbing one of them and slamming him into the roof. It cracked, Jade winced knowing they would have to be careful not fall through the ceiling. Korra came crashing down to the roof along with another two chi blockers. Jade was now fighting the lieutenant while her mother and Korra dealt with the four equalist. Jade doged the electric battens, she couldn't do much against him without some earth.

"Korra switch!" She called out. Knowing her armor would be better against chi blockers. They did Korra shooting fire at the lieutenant. Jade grabbed the chi blockers with her cables and slammed them to the ground a little too hard all three went through the glass roof. Jade grabbed a banner with her cable and swung back up towards the opening. Then Korra passed her falling towards the water below before Jade had a chance to react her mother dived towards her grabbing her with her cable and swung them to the stands below, Jade followed them seeing no reason to continue the fight.

"You two alright?" Lin asked as she helped Korra up.

"Yeah thanks to you." Korra smiled at Lin. Jade nodded.

Tenzin, Jinora, Rohan, Mako and Bolin came running up to them. Lin was attacked with hugs by Jinora and Rohan as was Korra by Bolin and Mako.

"I can't believe we played right into Amon's hand." Lin told Tenzin behind the rest of them.

Her father had his arm around her mother's shoulders. "He played us all, there is no turning back now. We are at war." Tenzin said solmely.


	9. Chapter 9

"Chief!" Captain Saikhan called opening the door to Lin's office early in the morning. Lin was leaning back in her chair sipping her coffee, talking to Jade sitting across from her before they started their day.

"I hope this is good news, Captain." Lin sighed when he entered. The attack at the pro bending finals was still a very fresh wound for all of them.

"It is Chief, we have a source that says Cabbage Corp. is sponsoring the equalist." Saikhan grinned a little at the news.

"Is the intel credible?" Lin asked leaning forward. Cabbage corp was a huge employer going against them would be suicide if they were wrong.

"Yes I trust the source." Saikhan nodded, handing her the report. "We've been working him for a few weeks."

"Very well, let's prep for the raid." Lin said reading the report. Saikhan nodded and left the office. Jade rose to follow. "No, you got headquarters while me and Saikhan are at Cabbage Corp." Lin told her.

Jade sighed at missing out, slumping back into her chair. "Fine"

The intel looked good when they got to the Cabbage Corp they found pills of equalist posters and crates of equalist's gloves. Lau Gan-Lan was the owner of Cabbage Corp, a prominent earth kingdom non bender who's father rose up from selling Cabbages after the hundred year war. The family was one of the first to settle in the newly created Republic city. He had never been very political. If Lin remembered correctly, she didn't remember him being among the normal people at the political parties Tenzin always dragged her to, but those were also dominated by benders often. She took a few questions from the press before retreating away from their noise. Before running into an even worse thing than the press.

"Looks like you got out of this one, Chief." Tarrlok said condensendly. After the press conference that he and the other councilmembers happened to show up for.

"If you have something to say Tarrlok say or get out of my way." Lin said flippantly. She never gave a crap about what he thought of her, now she just had an excuse to act like it.

"Be careful, Chief." Tarrlok growled, narrowing his eyes. Lin didn't spare him a glance as she brushed past him. She grabbed Tenzin's arm and pulled him away from the conversation he was having. He was surprised, but followed her anyway.

"Where are we going?" He said after a minute.

"Back to headquarters. Got to talk to Sato and one of the probenders." Lin muttered.

"Are you okay?" He asked after they were on the airship.

"Yeah, Tarrlok's going to be lucky if I stay on as a police chief because at the rate he's going I'll punch him as soon as I'm out of power." Lin grumbled to Tenzin. she felt him tense next to her, Tarrlok was running low on patience with the master airbender as well.

"He's got some angle in all of this I haven't figured out." Tenzin agreed. "I know he is power hungry, but it's been different lately." Lin grunted in agreement not in the mood to discuss it more especially with others around.

* * *

Jinora was supposed to be shadowing her father at the council today but they had gone to the press conference and Jinora didn't really feel like going so she made up some excuse to go see Jade at police headquarters or just hang out in mom's office if she wasn't there. Luckily for her Jade was there, she was sitting in front of her sister's desk snaking on some chips she had stolen from her.

"So how's your boyfriend?" She asked, watching her sister go through some case report.

Jade looked up to glare at her before going back to her paperwork.

"What? Come on, I know you haven't been home lately and it has all been work cause Mom's been home." Jinora said, popping another chip into her mouth.

"Don't you have work you could be doing?" Jade asked, still ignoring her.

"No, Dad's at the presser and I don't like the council." Jinora said, wrinkling her nose. "And don't think I didn't notice you didn't answer."

The door opened and a young officer stuck his head in, "Captain,Mr. Sato's here." He said.

"Thanks." Jade said, putting the papers down and raising. "Come on, you can be welcoming committee for me." she told Jinora. They walked down to the lobby, Mr. Sato rose from the bench where he sat when they approached.

"Miss Biefong, a pleasure to see you again, both of you." he said offering his hand to them.

"Please call me Jinora, ." Jinora said, shaking his hand.

"Captain." He said shaking hands with Jade.

"Mr. Sato, Thank you for coming in. I'm afraid my mother's still out. So you're stuck with us for the time being. Please follow me." Jade said leading him to one of the interview rooms, It was larger and nicer than the interrogation rooms, but still had one sided glass on one wall. They normally used to inform family but today they were interviewing several people that were at the arena that night.

"Can we get you anything?" Jinora asked as they entered.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Mr. Sato waved her off, sitting down. "Are you working here as well now, Jinora or just good timing to catch you." He asked politely, making small talk as they waited.

"No, just popped over to drop some things off." Jinora told him. "How's Asami? I haven't had the chance to talk to her since the finals. I imagine she must have been shaken up."

"Oh yes. We were all very surprised as you recall. She took it well though I'm proud of her. It was a terrible thing and she handled it so well. As did you jumping down there to rescue the fire ferrets after that explosion." Sato said.

Jinora could see Jade roll her eyes at that. Jinora and Rohan had jumped down to the untie Korra, Bolin and Mako after the ring exploded. Neither Jade nor her parents had been very impressed at them not staying put like they had been told to, but hey they were adults at this point right. "Thank you sir. In all honesty I was terrified though. It all was so sudden."

The door opened and their parents walked in. If either were surprised to see Jinora there they didn't show it. " thanks for coming down." Mom said, easily shaking hands with them.

"Not a problem. Councilman." He said greeting her father as well. Jade nodded to mom and brushed passed her out the door. Jinora at the other end of the table from her parents and Sato taking notes. It was mostly basic questions: did you see or hear anything etcetera. Jinora dutifully took down his answers, he had seen or heard anything neither had her or Rohan though. Jade reentered some time later with an equalist glove from the equalist she had knocked out. The only equalist they had been able to capture that night.

"It's remarkable engineering, to be able to make it so small." Sato said, examining it closely.

"Do you recognize the design?" Tenzin pressed.

"No, I'm afraid not. I thought this kind of tech was a decade away at least." He said shaking his head and putting the glove down.

"Thanks anyway." Lin sighed as she got up and the group walked out the door. "If you remember anything else, make sure to let us know." she said as they left. Jinora spotted both Korra and Rohan sitting with, was that Tahno.

"I'm happy to help anyway I can. I want the equalist to pay for what he's done." Mr. Sato told her parents.

"Kids," Tenzin said to Rohan and Korra.

"Can Jinora come with us to Asami's to hang out?" Rohan asked dad shooting him his best please look.

"I don't see why not." Tenzin said, glancing at his wife who nodded. Jinora grinned and went out with her siblings.

The Sato mansion was on the east side of Republic city nestled up in the mountains. It was huge, even twice the size of the Beifong ancestral home in Gaoling. It's what the personification of new money as many put it. Mr. Sato had been self made unlike many from the city's elite. The house had all the trappings of luxury that airbenders were taught to avoid. Fountains, marble statues and facy gold inlays adorned nearly every surface. Jinora, Rohan and Korra all looked around a little in awe. The butler meets them in the garden and leads them through an endless maze to an indoor pool.

"Avatar Korra, Master JInora and Master Rohan, has arrived." The butler said, bowing slightly as he took his leave.

"Hey guys," Mako said.

"Glad you could make it."

"Welcome to paradise!" Bolin said, popping up from underwater. They all chatted for a while. Jinora found it funny how anmored Bolin was with the trapping of the rich. Korra also seemed a little out of her element. Rohan, Jinora knew, never cared about such things. He could be happy sleeping in the most expensive bed in the world as he would be sleeping on a pile of hay in the barn.

"Come on, I have something I want to do with you guys." Asami said after a while. They followed her out of the house and around the property to a racing facility behind the house.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Asami said.

"Way cooler than a makeover." Korra said grinning at the cars whipping around the track. Rohan too was also leaning forward.

"This where we test drive our sato-moblies. Ever been behind the wheel?" She asked.

"No, the only thing I can drive is Naga." Korra said.

"Wanna go for a spin?" She asked Korra. Who nodded enthusiastically. "What about you two, do you know how to drive?" She asked Jinora and Rohan.

"Yeah, but not very well." Rohan admitted.

"I'm pretty good. I'll take my brother around with you and Korra." Jinora said standing.

Asami grinned "You're on."

They went down to the track to the small race cars. The cars were much smaller and more aerodynamic than the car Mom had. Asami ran through the control once with her before jumping in her own car. The white flag dropped and they were off. Asami took an early lead. But Jinora was able to pull even after taking a sharp corner at speeds that would have given her father an aneurysm and make her sister proud. Asami regained the lead on the next corner though. It forces Jinora to switch gears to keep up going into the straight. Asami wins by half a car length.

"That was amazon!" Korra said excitedly as she jumped out of the car.

"So much fun, Asami" Rohan agreed, taking his helmet off.

"I got to admit I had you pegged wrong." Korra told her. "I thought you were kind of prissy."

"Yeah especially cause you hit it off with my sister." Rohan added.

"Hey!" Jinora said indigent, throwing her helmet at her brother.

"Its okay. Everyone thinks I'm daddy's little girl, but I can handle myself." Asami told her as the boys ran over to join them.

"You guys were great. I didn't know you could drive like that Jinona." Bolin said coming over to them.

"Yeah, you did great. You also had me around that last corner." Asami agreed.

"Thanks." Jinora said to them as they headed back to the house.

Jinora watched Bolin run for the bathroom. "Is there another bathroom I could use?" Korra asked.

"Yes up the stairs on your right." Asami told her.

"I'm going to join you, Korra I need to wash my face." Jinora said following her up the stairs. Korra washed up first leaving Jinora to wait in the hall. Jinora hears a voice from down the hall. must be down there. She could just make out what he was saying.

"Everything is going as planned." She heard him say. Jinora had no idea what possessed her to inch closer to the door, but she did.

"Luckily the cabbage corp investigation," He said. Now Jinora was full on eavesdropping but she didn't care. "Has bought us enough time. Trust me by the end of the week. We'll be ready to strike."

Jinora saw the bathroom door open and ran as quietly as possible towards Korra. Korra had a funny look on her face seeing Jinora running towards on her toes. "What-" She started to ask before. Jinora shoved her into the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

"What is wrong?" Korra asked, confused.

"Shsh." Jinora told her holding a finger to her lips. Korra stayed silent for a moment and Jinora released her and washed her face.

"I overheard something is all." Jinora said quietly.

"What?" Korra asked.

"I'll tell you later. It's probably nothing don't worry about, okay." Jinora reassured her. "Stay here, enjoy it. I got to go home and lead meditation, just be home for dinner." Korra still didn't really believe her but backed her up nonetheless to Asami, Mako and Bolin. Rohan gave them both a weird look but said nothing.

"I think Sato is with the equalist." Jinora said without any preamble when they all sat down for dinner. Korra and Rohan had pushed her on why she left but she had pushed off their question until now.

Conversation immediately stopped. "What? Why?" Tenzin asked, putting down his knife.

"That's what you ran off about today?" Korra asked, surprised.

"Asami's dad?" Rohan asked disbelieving.

"He's been very forthcoming so far." Lin said but looking at her the most attently out of all of them.

"I overheard him on the phone today. So I went back to headquarters and grabbed the notes I took" Jinora explained. "He repeated what I said just before you showed up almost verbatim." Pushing the notepad onto the table

Jade was now taking it much more seriously. "He did ask you about it." looking through her notes.

"And that's not all the glove. He activated when he was looking at it easily." Jinora pointed out. "I didn't think anything of it at the time because I accused it was easy. You have to fiddle with the switch inside to use it. It wasn't natural to me, especially without knowing how to do it."

"What about Cabbage Corp?" Tenzin asked.

"He said it was a decoy." Jinora told him.

"He does have the means…" Lin said slowly and turned to Tenzin before adding "And He has motive."

"What?" Korra asked.

"12 years ago a firebender killed his wife." Tenzin explained to the younger teens, Jinora didn't remember that but Jade was nodding along. It must have been a big story at the time but she had been nine.

"It is possible he was holding a grudge all this time." Tenzin conceded.

"Frankly I'd believe him to be an equalist over Mr. Gan-Lan. Sato's always had a hand in politics." Lin pointed out. "Maybe we will take a closer look at him."

The next day Korra, Jinora along with her parents go over to the Sato mansion. Asami, Mako and Bolin are surprised to see them.

"What's going on, why do they want to talk to my father again?" Asami asked.

"There are few loose ends, that mom and dad hope he can, shed some light on." Jinora said carefully.

"What loose ends? you were there with us that night." Asami said, crossing her arms.

Jinora could tell Korra just wanted to come out with it. "It's not about that night," Jinora admitted. "It's about Cabbage Corp."

"But we have nothing to do with cabbage corp." Asami said, confused.

"No, but He made some statements that didn't line up and it was awfully convenient that your dad's number one competitor was taking out at the same time equalist get wrapped up in a little too nice." Jinora told her.

"Wait, Do you think my dad's an equalist? He's not!" Asami said mad now and stormed past them and into her father's office where he was talking to Lin and Tenzin.

"My dad is not an equalist!" She said bursting in defiant. Lin and Tenzin turned around at the interruption.

"Is that what this is about? I can assure you I have nothing to do with that mad man." Mr. Sato told them.

"Really because this is all very convenient for you, you said it was time to strike yesterday. We heard you." Korra accused them.

Sato laughed. "Yes, with a new line of Sato mobiles I'm afraid you are right about me plotting to use cabbage corp to my advantage but only for business."

"To put all minds at ease, do you consent to a voluntary search of future industries." Tenzin asked.

"Of course." Sato agreed. The search of future industries didn't turn up anything. Jade had her man search everything as soon as she had gotten permission. There hadn't been enough time to hide anything. Asami and Mako were mad at her and Korra they had taken it personally which Jinora could understand but Korra less so.

"Guys, I think you should see this." Korra called from near Naga. Jinora, Jade and their parents turned as Korra walked over to them paper in hand.

"Someone slipped this to me." handing the paper to Tenzin.

"If you want the truth, meet me under the north end of the silk road bridge." Tenzin read.

* * *

Jade stayed on the airship, while Lin, Korra, Rohan and Tenzin went to meet the man. "You think this guy will show?" Rohan asked. Jinora had gone home, as she had duties later in the afternoon, but Rohan had joined them for the midnight meeting. A man walked out from the shadows. "Well, I guess that answers that." Rohan muttered.

"Listen I joined a non benders workers union, not some war." The man said. "I wanted better pay, not all of this shit."

"What do you have on Mr. Sato?" Lin asked.

"He manufactured those gloves for the equalist."

"We searched future industries, we didn't find anything." Tenzin said.

"That's because he has a secret factory beneath the Sato mansion." The union worker told them. Well that would explain why they came up with nothing, Lin thought surprised.

"This is risky, mom." Jade warned when she met them with the airship.

"Tarrlok is breathing down your neck." Tenzin agreed. "If we're wrong about this…"

"I Know. I can kiss my job goodbye, but I've never not done something because of politics or fear. I don't plan on starting now." Lin said firmly to them. "If Amon has his own personal factory of those weapons. It will be a long war." The butler greeted the group surprised at the door. Tenzin and Lin with Jade, Rohan and Korra behind them. A group of metalbenders standing behind them. Lin shoved the warrant into the butler's chest and moved into the house. The metal bender and Jade went in first one the door the butler had indicated Asami, Bolin and Mako were in. Bolin let out a yelp.

"What are you doing here?" Asami asked on the defensive about the metal benders storming into the room unannounced.

"We have reason to believe there is a factory under your mansion." Lin said.

"I think I would have noticed that." Asami scoffed. "The lies you people come up with just to persecute my father…"

"Where is your father?" Lin asked Asami pointedly.

"In his workshop with a friend." Asami told them, crossing her arms.

"We would like to talk to him." Tenzin said firmly.

"Fine. You're not going to find anything anyway." Asami rolled her eyes and led the group to the worksop on the edge of the property.

"Unique location." Jade commented.

"A few things have blown up. It's for safety not everything has some grand nefarious reason behind it." Asami replied sarcastically. The officers secured the workshop.

"Dad?" Asami called. "Hello?" Entering behind them.

No one answered. "We've secured the property, Mom." Jade said coming in behind them. "No one has left the workshop or the property since we've arrived."

"Prepahs we just couldn't see him leaving." Lin said, walking into the middle of the workshop. She retracted the metal from around her foot and slammed it into the ground. Her eyes screwed closed. Asami, Mako, Bolin and the metal benders seemed surprised and confused about her action. She didn't often use this ability.

"There is a tunnel beneath the workshop." Lin said straightening.

"What? No there's not." Asami said her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. Lin just ripped out the metal floor from the center of the room revealing the tunnel.

"Uh how did she do that?" Bolin asked quietly to Rohan and Korra.

"Seriously dude you're an earth bender." Rohan muttered quietly to Bolin as they approached. It was a huge tunnel, it looked like a mine shaft, going deep into the mountain side.

"I don't understand. There must be an explanation." Asami said, very confused and her voice filled with emotion.

"Maybe you don't know everything about your father." Korra told her comfortingly.

"Officers into the tunnel be cautious." Lin ordered. Jade and Tenzin followed them down. Rohan and the others made to follow them, but Lin stopped them.

"No you five are staying here. Officer Song, watch them." Lin said to Korra, Rohan, Asami, Mako and Bolin.

"But-" Korra and Rohan protested.

"No. You. will. stay. put." Lin growled out at them, making them both gulp and nod their heads. The metal benders and Tenzin descended into the tunnel. It went down deep into the mountain side. They came into a workshop, the first part was empty but the lights were on. Amon's face donned banners hanging from the ceiling.

"Not your average backyard workshop." Lin muttered to her parents.

"Or subtle." Jade mutters back.

Lin held up a fist telling them to stop and then directed them silently to spread out and to inch along the edges of the workshop. There is a partition wall half way through the workshop, the wall was up. There are a group of people standing around a table in the back of the workshop. Giant humanoid machines stood to the side and one behind the table. Mr. Sato stood in front of that one.

"I'm guessing those are new weapons." Tenzin said quietly, nodding at the were a dozen dressed as chi blockers as well as the lieutenant. Another man in regular clothes stood to the side.

"Move in." Lin ordered. "Sato, You and your associates are under arrest!" Lin called.

All of them spun around the other plaid clothes man pulling a mask up over his face. "I don't think so, Chief." Sato growled at them. The other man and half of the equalist ran down another tunnel.

"Follow them!" Lin barked at her officers nearest them. Five of them ran after the retreating equalist. The other chi blocker and the Lieutenant ran at them. Sato climbed into the machine behind him. Some of the chi blocker peeled off to grab the gloves, while the Lieutenant and the others ran at them. The Chi blockers went after Tenzin as he didn't have armor. The Lieutenant went at Lin, but Jade stepped in front of him, allowing Lin to go after Sato. The last three metal benders went after the other Chi blockers. Jade blocked the Lieutenant's first swing, putting her forearm into his elbow ducking under his batton. Tenzin blew back the chi blockers. Lin jumped on the machine that Sato was in. It was platinum, she couldn't bend it. She extended knives from her armor and slashed at him through the glass window that easily broke under her onslaught. Sato was forced backwards into the wall. Lin had to hold on making her an easy target for Sato to finally shake off. She went flying to the ground.

"Lin!" Tenzin called out, running to her defense. He sent several air blast at Sato pushing the mech back. Lin got up and sent her cables out to snag one of the chi blockers around the leg, saving one of her officers from electrocution. Tenzin hit Sato with another airblast, he slammed the tank into the wall. Unfortunately it held one of the supports of the workshop and rocks began falling from the roof. Sato switched tactics and sent a cable at Him and knocked him into a pipe. Tenzin was just able to break his fall. Jade was being triple teamed by the Lieutenant and chi blockers. Two of the officers were out of commission and Tenzin was slow to rise leaving one metal bender, Lin, and Jade. Jade cried out as she too was electrocuted. Lin was on them as soon as she heard the cry she slammed the flat of her blade into one of the chi blockers head, hard enough to hear the crack of bone. Luckily Jade was shaken but not out of the fight. She grabbed the other chi blockers leg from the ground and pulled him down, Lin's foot collided with his head and he too was knocked out.

The Lieutenant backed up. "Sato, bury them!" He yelled running towards him, the other equalist joining them.

"Goodbye Councilman!" Sato yelled, sending grenades towards them. Tenzin bent three of five away from them, sending them back at Sato. One landed near the tunnel, the other metal benders went down, one landed on the back wall behind Sato and one landed on the ceiling.

"Tenzin!" Lin yelled, running towards him. Pulling Jade, who was barely standing and was not able to hold up the ceiling along with her, The blast went off. The ceiling caving in on them. The dust filled the room. The floor went out from under Tenzin and Korra. Both screamed. When the ringing in their ears stopped and they opened their eyes three of them were in a hole with a pile of rocks above them.

"Are you okay?" Tenzin asked, getting a good look at her and reaching for her shoulders.

"Yes I'm fine, Jade?" Lin told him before focusing her attention on their daughter who was sitting down.

"I'm fine, give me a minute." She said waving them off.

"Are you okay?" Lin asked, Tenzin realized her voice sounded quiet but it looked like she was yelling.

"Yes,The others?" Tenzin said back probably louder than normal.

"They are an earth bender, they're fine." Lin said dismissively. She knew her officers were more than capable of dropping into a hole like she'd done.

Lin smaller her hand into the side of the hole. "We aren't as deep as I feared she told them and began bending her way out. There was maybe 10 feet of rubble above them. They had been deep underground but the workshop, lucky for them, had a 20 foot ceiling. The earth above that was relevant shallow. They came out top side dirty and coughing but unharmed. To their right her three officers appeared. Two were hurt and all were caked in dirt.

"Dad!" Rohan yelled, running towards them Korra and friends in tow.

* * *

Rohan and Korra weren't happy about having to wait up in the workshop. Lin and Tenzin were always overprotective when it came to both the airbenders and the avatar. Mako and Bolin also seemed restless. Asami was left to try to work through all of her emotions and come up with a possible explanation. Rohan really didn't know what to say to her, so he and the others left her be.

"What was that?" Bolin asked as they all flinched hearing the explosion and the ground quaked beneath them.

"Hey!" Officer Song protests as Rohan runs to the door and sticks his head out.

"Guys, look at this!" Rohan cries stepping out the door. The other ran out of the workshop to see the woods behind the workshop was completely gone. It had all caved in, there was just a huge pile of rocks wherever the tunnel must have led to.

"What happened?" Asami breathed looking at the destruction of her backyard. Rohan started forward towards the pile of rubble, Korra on his heels.

"Guys! Come back here!" Song yelled.

"My parents and sister are down there!" Rohan shouted back. "You're going to leave your fellow officers underneath all of that!" Song sighed but followed the teenagers into the rubble.

"Tenzin!" Korra called out picking her way along.

"Mom!" Rohan shouted out.

"Look!" Mako shouted pointing to the left at a puff of dust erupted from the ground.

"Dad!" Rohan yelled, pulling himself over rocks.

"Lin!" Korra shouted, running the best she could towards the now three figures. Another puff of dust came to the right of the first. Ahead of them Rohan could make out his parents and sister. They had turned towards Korra and his shouts.

"Rohan! Korra" Tenzin called to them. Rohan and Korra slowed as they approached, seeing the battered condition they were in and refraining from hugging them too hard. The other caught up.

"What happened?" Asami asked, she was still shaken that her backyard was gone. The other metal benders stumbled over to them.

"Are you okay?" Lin asked them first, getting nodded and 'yes's in response she answered the heiress's question. "Your father attacked us with his equalist men."

"What? I don't believe you won't let that go. My father doesn't hate benders." Asami argued.

"Look kid, I'll show you everything down there when we excavate it tomorrow but-" Lin was cut off by another puff of dirt and rocks erupting into the sky. This time the metal machine stood up as well as a second one. The first was clear the one Sato had been in, the glass was still shattered and it was dented more than the second.

"What is that?" Bolin asked fear in his voice.

"The equalist new toy." Jade growled, nudging her brother and Korra behind her and her parents.

"I don't…" Asami muttered to herself.

"Song, go radio for the airship to be brought around." Lin said in a measured tone. The officer took off, he was the most rested and easily used his earthbending to navigate the boulders and rubbled. Then the sound of trucks. It had to be the equalist as the Police had none. A few Chi blockers were also emerging from the rubble, The second mech threw a cable towards them. Sactering the group. Jade and Lin went at the new mech, with Korra hot on their heels. Tenzin dodged a snar thrown at him as he and the others fended off the Chi blockers.

"Asami!" Mr. Sato called, appearing from the machine.

"Dad, Stop!" Asami yelled horror on her face. Rohan and Mako were in front of her hands up ready to strike. The battle was still going on around them. Korra hit the other mech with a huge fire stream and Jade and Lin turned the ground into quick sand making the mech sink. Tenzin Bolin and the metal bender were going against the chi blockers with more joining them from the trucks on the other side of the debris field.

"Sweetie, I wanted to protect you for as long as I could. But these people these benders they took your mother away. They ruined the world, but with Amon we can fix it. Join me, Asami." he said holding an equalist glove out to her. Asami's face was full of hurt and confusion. She inched forward. Rohan had no idea what made him let her approach but he did stopping Mako from protesting by holding out his hand slightly. He didn't know if Mako would do anything, he had a shocked look on his face as well. Asami took the glove and put it on looking down at her hand.

"Im sorry Dad." She said electrocuting him. He cried out as he went down.

"Get Mr. Sato." the Lieutenant called out to the chi blockers. A smoke grenade was thrown at them. Chi blocker running over Rohan blasted one back but heard Mako cry out. Asami got one of them by the sound of it. Rohan tried to clear the smoke but a chi blocker downed in behind him blocking his bending ability. He could see two pull Mr. Sato away. Tenzin came over blasting the smoke away. Rohan pulled Mako up as Asami came towards them.

"I'm so sorry." Asami told them.

"We can talk about it later right now-" Tenzin was cut off by Jade cream.

"Dad, bomb!" The Lieutenant had shot explosives towards them again. Tenzin sent them wide with an air blast. The blast landed closer to the house in the garden. Smoke grenades followed them and when Rohan and Tenzin cleared the air. They could only see the trucks heading up further into the mountains.

The airship was over head now Song had come back with the small radio. "Chief do you want them to follow them?"

"Yes, tell them to follow." Lin ordered. Jade grabbed her mother's arm holding her up. She had taken another hit from the mech tank. Korra too looked like she had taken something she was absolutely covered in dirt. Bolin's left arm was limp thanks to a chi blocker, Mako had been electrocuted, Rohan could feel the left side of his body, Tenzin was nicked up everywhere and all of the metal benders had taken some kind of damage by the way they limped around. Only Song and Asami had made it through unscathled.

"Mom, you really should sit down. You too Isha, Chen." Jade told them, helping her sit on a boulder.

"My men." Lin said to Jade.  
"The tunnel I know I'll take a look." She nodded as Tenzin came up to her. Jade walked back into the debris field. Asami sat down not far from Lin and Tenzin were now sitting, her head in her hands. Mako wrapped his arm around her as Bolin, Rohan and Korra all plopped down on the ground.

"Rohan, call Red." Tenzin told his son, pulling out his own bison whistle. Rohan nodded and called for his bison.

Jade came back over, her face showed it was not good news. "I'm sorry, Mom. The tunnels collapsed."

"My officers are on their way to Amon." Lin sighed.

"There's another thing," Jade said, glancing at the teens. "There are at least three bodies of the chi blockers down there." She said.

Lin nodded. "You'll start excavating this place for evidence tomorrow I suspect."

The language caught both Tenzin and Jade off guard. "What do you mean mom?" Jade asked.

"I'm going to resign." She told them quietly. The other metal benders were far enough away and only Korra and Rohan were in ear shot and neither were paying attention.

"Lin.." Tenzin started.

"No, I failed as chief, here. I'm going to resign." Lin told them firmly.

"You can't give up." Tenzin protested.

"I'm not giving up, I'm going to find my officers but I'm doing it my way." She snapped at Tenzin.  
"Mom, you can't leave the police station to Saikhan." Jade groaned. "You know he's going to bend to Tarrlok's every wim."

"He's a good officer." Lin reminded her. "He'll do fine." Oogi and Red set down near them. Tenzin helped Lin up, since the adrenaline left her she was in a lot more pain. She leaned heavily against her husband as they walked towards Oogi. Everyone else hobbled onto the two airbison. They fly to the hospital where everyone is seen. Jade, Asami and Song were all cleared. Jade had gone to go inform the families of the officers before she headed home as soon as she had been cleared. Two of the metal benders were kept overnight but the other metal bender, Mako, Bolin, Korra, Rohan, and Tenzin were all allowed to go home after a healing session and put on bed rest. Lin had serious bruising on her spine and they wanted to keep her overnight as well but eventually she won and was allowed to go home, under the condition she would not get out of bed for at least the next week and Korra do healing sessions. Mako Bolin and Asami all came back home with them. It's nearly three in the morning by the time they all go to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day they all sleep until well into the afternoon. Tenzin finally dragged himself out of bed leaving Lin to continue to sleep. Only Jinora was up, she had left a note saying that there was food in the oven. She had not gone to the Sato mansion with everyone else. She wasn't the warrior her brother or sister are. He checked on Rohan, Jade and Korra to find them all still asleep, before going down to the temple after a quick bite to eat.

"Anything come up?" Tenzin asked Jinora when he saw her.

"No, Jade told me Saikhan has the station today and he'd buy you guys until tomorrow with Tarrlok." Jinora reported.

"Good." Tenzin sighed, relieved he didn't have to deal with any of that yet. At dinner, Tenzin decided to wake everyone, he had Jinora go fetch Mako, Bolin and Asami to join them at the house. It's a subdued dinner and the kids are all still tired, apparently Jade hadn't come home until the morning after cleaning up the mess that was last night.

"I want you three to know you are all more than welcome to stay here considering the circumstance." Tenzin told Korra's friends.

"Thank you" Asami smiled at him and the brothers echoed her.

"The air acolytes can go with you tomorrow to help you with the move." Tenzin told them.

"I'll take you guys." Jade said to them. "Saikhan is probably still working on the scene over there."

"Meet me at headquarters after you're done with them at noon, bring Saikhan if he's there." Lin requested.

"You're supposed to be on bed rest." Tenzin sighed at her.

"I'm not working just to hand in my resignation." Lin said nonchalantly.

"Mom…"

"Lin" both Jade and Tenzin sighed.

"No, My men were captured, that is inexcusable." Lin said firmly. "I need to get them back."

Jade and Tenzin shared a look of disapproval, but the other had not been privy to that conversation last night and were confused. "Are you really going to resign?" Rohan asked the first to find his voice.

"Yes." Lin confirmed. Korra and Rohan looked like they wanted to push further but Tenzin sent them a look that said drop it. Tenzin knew that Lin could careless about the Sato mansion, but was very distraught over the loss of her officers. Over the years, Lin had lost officers in the line of duty, it was an inevitable part of her job, there was only one occasion that an officer had been captured. In both cases Lin was always the same. She would be singularly focused on getting justice until she did she could not be bothered with anything else. This seemed like the same thing, Lin had said anything through dinner except for talk about the resignation. Clearly she was already formulating some plan, Tenzin just hoped she would wait until she's healed to act on it.

* * *

The next day Jade beat mom back to headquarters, Saikhan hadn't been at the mansion, so she hadn't hung around. Headquarters was subdued today, everyone had heard about the raid and the missing officers. Jade had gone to tell their families very early the next morning. It hadn't been fun, she had never done it before, but she'd seen the toll it took on her mother all her life. All five had felt like a brand new gut punch. Most had just cried, one mother had cursed her out and had to be held back by her husband. She understood it didn't make it any easier. Chen and Tip were still leave but Isha was there on desk duty only. She had known Isha since they had been in school together. She was one of the few true friends she had on the force. Isha came into her office as soon as she saw her.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I've been better." Jade muttered, sitting down with a sigh. "You're going to be the first to know, you can't say anything until later, but mom's going to resign as chief." Jade tells her. She needs to tell someone her father seemed to accept quickly, Jade not so much.

"What?" Isha asked, surprised.

"She's upset about the officers and Tarrlok's been on her since the arena bombing." Jade said, rubbing her forehead.

"Yeah but she's a good chief. We all want to keep working under her. People aren't going to like it especially if it is because of politics." Isha said upset by the news

"It's not only politics," Jade told her. "She got hurt pretty bad probably shouldn't be coming in to talk to Saikhan today, but…" Jade trailed off. "We would have been stuck with Saikhan for at least 2 weeks anyways."

The door opens and Lin sticks her head in. "Isha" she acknowledges. "Come on, kid." She says to Jade. Jade follows her mother into her office, Lin tells her secretary Lao to call Saikhan.

"Chief," Saikhan says as he enters. "I didn't expect to see you in, today."

"I'm not but we need to talk," Lin said. "First, I want an update from you two on the mansion."

"The three body were chi blockers. We notified their families yesterday," Jade told her.

"The scene's a mess as you know we are also taking the house apart to see if he left anything in there." Saikhan said.

"Good, I'm letting her stay for this part as she already knows. I'm resigning as chief effective tomorrow." Lin tells him.

Siakhan is surprised. "What?"

"Yes, I'm not going to be able to work anytime soon anyway and the force needs strong leadership now more than ever." Saikhan nods, seeming to take it in. "It's up to you who you promote to captain to take your place and lieutenant. I only have one request. Jade does not become deputy, leave that to Raizo or Luca."

Jade knew this part as well. Mom had told her that last night. Lin had said she did not want her caught up in Tarrlok's politics. Saikhan and his deputy would be. Jade had protested last night but had come around to it. Lin had basically said she could now look out for her however she wanted without worries about perception. As expected most of the officers were surprised at the announcement, there was a lot of grumbling but Saikhan was also well liked. That however was short lived as the next day when he was sworn in as the chief of police he pledged the force to Tarrlok. Tarrlok's task force was made up of a mix of metal bender officers and mercenaries. Most of the force hated the mercenaries and had also not taken Tarrlok's recent attacks on the force nicely. Saikhan had in effect lossed a chuck of the force that had been loyal to Lin. Jade was stuck trying to pacify them, luckily Captain Raizo had helped her. He was the next most senior on the force now that Lin had left and had tellingly been passed up for deputy in favor of Luca who was only 30. Luca had come up under Saikhan and was likely loyal to him, that said he was good and more than capable. Tarrlok had been at headquarters all too much in the week since Saikhan took over, Jade had purposely avoided him. She knew he had a council meeting today and shouldn't be in the building. Hopefully more trouble wouldn't come out of that meeting.

* * *

Tenzin had not been amused over Tarrlok's little stunt getting Saikhan under his thumb. He was also well aware that it was unlikely he could do anything with the council that would stop him now. All three other council members were always too easily convinced to go along with Tarrlok's scheme.

"Republic city used to stand as a beacon of freedom, the equalist mean to tear it down. The law I have proposed would make it illegal for anyone to even be associated with the equalist and also for ensuring all non benders are in their own homes by nightfall." Tarrlok argued in front of the council.

"This is going too far, you can't punish non benders for the actions of a few." Tenzin said exasperated. "This is prejudice against non benders!"

"These times call for extraordinary actions" Tarrlok said through gritted teeth at Tenzin. "That kind of cowardice in our city to fall into Amon's hands we must pass this law. all in favor?"

Maybe unsurprisingly the law passed. Tenzin sighed and packed up to head home. He didn't feel like working in city hall today and it was nothing he couldn't do at home. His home had become very crowded lately, Asami, Mako and Bolin had moved in and Korra, Rohan and Jinora all seemed to be enjoying having more young people on the island. Lin was still on bedrest for another few days, Korra's healing session seemed to be working well. However, Lin was grumpier than normal due to the fact her officers were still missing and she hated being cooped up.

"I take it the meeting went badly." Lin said when he enters their bedroom.

"What gave you that impression?" he asks, taking off his clock.

"You're home early." Lin says watching him move around to his side of the bed.

Tenzin flopped down beside her, letting out a loud sigh. "Where did the city go so wrong?" He asked her, staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't know, maybe it was always there. We just couldn't hold it together any longer." Lin told him tiredly, running her fingers absently over his arrow.

"Tarrlok, put into place a law that put a curfew for all non benders to be in their house by nightfall." Tenzin told her.

Lin snorted. "That's not going to cause any problems."

Tenzin hummed. "I agree but…" He trailed off not knowing what to say. He lay there for a while longer decompressing. Lin went back to the book she was reading, still running her fingers along his head.

Lin had slept more in that few days than she had in the last decade plus. Three kids, husband and a demanding job left very little time to sleep in. Now she could barely walk without pain in her back and no longer had a job. She was okay with resigning, she knew both Tenzin and Jade thought it was a mistake, but she didn't care. She wanted to get her men back and figure the rest would work itself out and if she didn't return to the police force so what, she had had a good career. Tenzin was in his own world next to her. She looked away from the same page she'd been staring at for the last ten minutes. He looked like he was about to fall asleep himself, he had been getting more and more frustrated with the council lately. Tarrlok was to blame but Korra coming had also been an additional responsibility. She kept trailing her figures over his head until he had nodded off before getting up. She put rice on to boil for dinner before going out in search of Asami. She hadn't seen any of three new teens since the day after the raid.

"Come in" Asami called when Lin knocked on the door.

"Hey kid," Lin said, sliding the door open and leaning against its frame.

"Chief Biefong, how are you?" she said surprised to see her.

Lin didn't bother to correct her. "Fine. I got some news, there is a curfew for all non benders. You can't be out after dark." Lin told her.

Asami made a face. "What? What kind of law is that?"

"Not a good one. But don't get caught after dark, with your father. It would be too easy for Tarrlok to use you." Lin warned her. Jade had informed both her and Tenzin about the teens going out last night and catching some equalist, she had also mentioned that Tarrlok hadn't been happy.

Asami's face became hard. "Right"

"Look kid, not my place. But for what it's worth don't be too hard on your father. If I lost Tenzin or my kid…" Lin trailed off. "Well lets just say what I'd do wouldn't have been legal either." She left the girl to sit with that. Lin couldn't imagine losing Tenzin the way Sato had lost his wife. The firebender had been caught and was in jail for the next 50 years. Lin knew one thing if Tenzin had been the one to be killed by the firebender, he won't be sitting in jail right now that was for sure. Tenzin might be a pacifist but Lin was not. She figured that she would have killed the firebender, would kill anyone who killed her kids for that matter too. She had been with Tenzin her whole life in some capacity, life without him was unimaginable to her now. Lin shivered at the prospect.

* * *

Rohan had been enjoying having Asami, Mako and Bolin on the island. It was fun to have other people to hang out with all the time. After all he had only had his sisters for most of his life, yes he had friends but they all lived in the city and it was a pain. That being said, while he was enjoying hanging out with them, he doubted his parents would approve of the vigilante justice they had served out last night. He was almost sure his mother knew he had the questioning glare he had received as he and Korra left after dinner. Jinora had chosen again not to come with them a goodie two shoes as always. Rohan got it though, Jinora was a good air bender but a bad bender. Airbending was so spiritual and holistic that Jinora excelled that more than him but the bending part she was weak in. She had never been a good fighter and that was why she avoided going out and looking for a fight with him and their friends. Last night, team avatar had captured the eight equalist but they also had an unforchant run in with Tarrlok. Asami had had second thoughts about going tonight. She had said there had been a new law putting a curfew on non benders, Lin had mentioned it to him just before he had duck out the door. True be told he kind of agreed with her but Mako and Korra didn't think anything of it so they all went anyway.

They had stopped to get some snacks when over the radio they heard. "All available units: please respond to the dragon flats borough, Equalist have taken to the streets, consider them armed and dangerous."

When they got there the entire neighborhood was blacked out. It was spooky Rohan saw a few people peeking out of their windows. "Why is the power out?" Korra asked.

No one had an answer for her. They came upon some police vans and protesters, more like people, on the street. They were yelling about the power from the looks of it. "Wait a second, these people aren't dangerous." Asami voicing what they were all thinking.

"All non benders return to your homes." An officer yelled through a megaphone. He was met with more shouting about the power. "Disperse or you will be arrested." He ordered.

One of the citizens noticed Korra and appealed to her. "Please help us. You're our avatar too." She pleaded. Rohan could see the worry on Korra's face but was also well aware of the eyes on him. He could tell a few officers had spotted him and were watching him.

"Everyone please stay calm, I'm going to put a stop to this." Korra told the crowd before heading to find Tarrlok. "Tarrlok, you need to turn the power back on and leave these people alone."

"Avatar Korra you and your playmates have no business here." Tarrlok snarled

"No, you don't have the right to treat these people like criminals."

"This is an equalist rally, there is nothing innocent about it. Round up all these equalist." Tarrlok ordered. The police moved in using the barricades to round up and lift the people into the air. Korra stepped forward yelling at them to stop and lowering them back to the ground.

Rohan saw Tarrlok move towards Asami water wipe coming out. He stepped in the way breaking the wipe before it could get to her. "Don't" He growled out.

"You're under arrest!" Tarrlok yelled insicened now.

"What? you can't do that!" Asami protested.

"I can. You are breaking curfew and your father is a known equalist." Tarrlok smiled darkly at the teens. Rohan gulped, he knew this was going to end badly.

* * *

Jade was well aware people weren't happy about the new law. Her sergeant, Tong had complained to her about it all day. "You telling me I can't go out to dinner with my wife because she's a non bender. So now, am I supposed to arrest my kid if he runs outside?" He had scoffed to her.

The opinion was common, half the officers had asked if they were seriously supposed to enforce this. There were a few extremists on the force that thought it was a good idea but that was a minority opinion. Even Luca had brought it up with Saikhan who had taken a strong stance that this was a no exception policy and would be strictly enforced. They all knew what was expected of them to follow orders the same under Saikhan as under Lin, they would not question it. Jade just prayed that her brother and Korra knew better than to come out tonight like they had yesterday. One of the officers had told Jade about seeing her brother and his friends when they captured the equalist and had relayed that Tarrlok hadn't been happy about being upstaged. She knew Tarrlok would try something with Korra sooner rather than later and hoped she wouldn't push it tonight. Tonight they were the dragon flat borough, the same borough that the terra triad had controlled a few weeks ago. The borough was in between two factories cabbage corp and future industries both of which had been put out of commission because of recent police investigation meaning that they had a large non bending population out of work that already held disdain for the benders. This was totally going to go well. Tarrlok had ordered the power cut because of a few kids that wanted to test their luck. He then had the audacity to seemed surprised when nearly everyone came out of their homes because the power was cut. Jade was pretty sure if they turned the power back on 90% of people would go back into their homes but no, that wasn't going to happen.

"Hey officers, what was your name, Jae? Remember me?" An old man asked from an alley near the police line where Jade was standing with Isha.

Jade looked and did recall the old shopkeeper that helped them with the terra triad. "Jade," Jade corrected. She always went by her first name because Beifong was her mother but she guessed now it didn't matter as the only Beifong on the force. "What is it? Back up so they don't see you." She warned him coming up to him.

"What's going on? Why isn't the power on?" He asked peering at Isha who was watching Jade's back.

Jade sighed. "Too long a story on why. The power I don't have a good answer on."

"They can't do this, we aren't criminals!" He protested to her.

"I know but- I- My boss." Jade didn't know how to answer him. "I agree with you but I can't do anything." She told him honestly.

"You have to help us. You're supposed to protect us too, not just you damn benders." The man snarled.

"I know but when Chief Beifong resigned. Let just say her replacement isn't known for having a backbone." Jade told him.

"There must be something you can do." The man implored her.

"Jade…" Isha hissed.

"Chief Saikhan won't listen to me."Jade told him honestly. They had never had a bad working relationship before but now she felt he would dismiss her just because Tarrlok didn't like her family.

"Why not?"

"My parents aren't exactly liked by Tarrlok, who holds Saikhan leash at the moment." Jade told him not really caring about whether she should say anymore.

The man looked at her closely. "Who are your parents?"

Jade chuckled lightly and reached out her hand. "My name is Captain Jade Beifong." She told him, shaking his hand.

"Damn" was all he said, surprised. "Well I guess that makes more sense…."

"Jade" Isha hissed again more urgently. "Your brother and the avatar is here."

Jade looked around and saw Korra and Tarrlok talking well and she doubted it was cordial. She saw Tarrlok try to grab Asami and her brother stop him and then she was moving covering the 10 feet between the teens and her. She had just enough composure to take out the bison whistle and blow on it hard. "Don't touch my brother." She growled in a low voice reaching the group.

Tarrlok seemed surprised. "That's not your decision officer." He drawled in a condemning tone.

"No, My brother is a bender, he is not breaking curfew and you know damn well he isn't an equalist." She said stepping in front of him and Korra nudging them back.

"No just Asami Sato definitely is." Jade does not stop the task force member from grabbing her and taking her.

"No!" she hears one of the brothers yell, but her eyes don't leave Tarrlok. She can see the gleam in his eye. He is drunk on power.

"Arrest them all for interfering with Police business." Tarrlok orders.

"No!" Jade shouts. The metal benders hesitant clearly not sure who was winning this showdown. "No," she snarls again. "You will not touch Korra and my brother. Korra is the avatar and my brother is a member of the air nation not republic city."

"It doesn't matter." Tarrlok scoffs.

"Actually it does. I am my father's daughter too. I am the second in charge of the air nation and I do speak for him and it. Do not touch my brother." Jade snarls out again standing her ground. They all hear a growl over their heads as Oogi sets down behind the police vans. Tarrlok is momentarily distracted and Jade continues. "Rohan will take Korra home right now. The brothers and miss Sato are yours."

Tarrrlok snorts. "You make it sound like they are yours to control."

"Actually they are. They are guests of the air nation as soon as they started living on our island they became under our protection. The air nation will protect its guest with its life, that is our way." Jade reminds him.

"Fine." Tarrlok snarls. "Arrest the others." Metal benders round up more people and grab Mako and Bolin. Jade grabs Rohan's wrist before he can do anything.

"Tarrlok!" Korra yells.

Jade shoves Rohan towards Oogi before stepping in front of Korra and dragging her behind her despite her protests. "Go. Home." She orders them.

"But-" they both protest.

"No. go home. I'll make sure they are ok but you need to leave now." She tells them stomping her foot into the ground and launching them onto Oogi's back. "Yip, yip, Oogi. Take them home." She tells the bison and he lifts off in the air. She walks back towards her place like nothing happened, nodding at an officer tells her he's taking their truck back to the station. She can feel Tarrlok's eyes on her glaring a hole in her back but she ignores them. When Saikhan and Tarrlok go into their command tent. She finally walks back over to Isha and the shopkeeper.

"That took guts." Isha compliments, well she isn't sure its a compliment but decided to take it as such.

"Thanks, but if you're captain by tomorrow you know why." Jade remarks.

"That guy's a piece of work." The shopkeeper told them. "They were just trying to help."

Jade just nods. "My parents are going to lose it if they don't already know." She moans. Isha and the shopkeeper give her a sympathetic look.

* * *

Rohan and Korra touched down on the island. Oogi groaned at them and Rohan felt bad for making him come get them in the middle of the night. They had agreed to get Tenzin to see if he could get their friends out. It wasn't too late but his father usually went to bed early. They patted their way to his parents room and Rohan gently eased the door open trying not to make a sound. His parents were both asleep, Korra waited by the door while Rohan tip toes to his dad and shook his shoulder gently. His dad rolled on to his back and cracked open his eyes looking up at his son, confusion on his face. Rohan held a finger to his lips and motioned for him to join him in the hall.

Tenzin follows him out into the hall. "What's going on?" He asks, still half asleep.

"Um, Mako, Bolin and Asami were arrested tonight." Korra tells him.

"What? Why?"

"Huh, we kinda had a run in with Tarrlok." Rohan told him. His father was now fully awake. "He shut off the power and started arresting everyone in the neighborhood he would have gotten us too if Jade hadn't stopped it." Rohan explained.

"What?" Tenzin hissed, clearly making a concerted effort not to raise his voice.

"So can you get Saikhan to release them?" Korra asked hopefully.

"We can go down and see." Tenzin sighed. They hopped back on Oogi and flew to the station.

"Saikhan, a word please." Tenzin called after spotting the new chief behind the desk.

"Councilman Tenzin I'm pretty swamped at the moment and just wait." Saikhan grimaced coming over to them.

"No, it can not. Three of Avatar Korra's friends were wrongly arrested tonight. I'd like you to release them immediately." Tenzin told him.

"They're not going anywhere. They were interfering with Police business and claiming they were equalists release two suspects are being detained indefinitely they'll be freed if and when the task force team they are no longer a threat." Saikhan said unimpressed.

"Those people are entitled to Due Process under the law." Tenzin's voice was calm but held an edge to it. "Since when do you go around arresting 16 year olds like that. My son and ward specifically."

"You'll have to take that up with councilman Tarrlok." Saikhan had the sense to look down at the last part.

"Oh I plan too at the council meeting first thing in the morning." Tenzin told him his voice almost aloof now.

"You're officially the worst chief of police ever!" Korra yelled at him. Rohan snickered.

"Lets go you two, We'll get this all sorted out. Worse case we let Lin tear them a new one." Tenzin said airly. All three chuckled at Saikhan flinching at the prospect of his old boss's reaction to her son almost being wrongfully arrested. They went home and went to bed. Rohan was woken up less than an hour later by Korra shaking him.

"Come on" She whispered to him.

"Where?" he asked groggy.

"City." She said before dragging him out of bed. He muttered a little about it but pulled on his jacket anyways. They took Naga into the city, the polar bear dog swimming easily across the bay. To Rohan's surprise they went to city hall, the lights in Tarrlok's office were still on. Rohan considered stopping her but frankly he too wanted to confront Tarrlok. They jumped up to the second floor.

"You and I need to talk." Korra said, jumping out of the window.

"Avatar Korra, Master Rohan." Tarrlok said coldly. "Are any of the other council members here?" He asked his assistant.

"No sir."

"Then you should go home as well."Tarrlok told the older woman and she stepped out.

You obviously have something on your mind. Spit it out." Tarrlok said coldly.

"You are doing exactly what Amon says is wrong with benders. You are using your power to oppress people." Korra exploded on him.

"And you don't? Aren't you intimidating me into releasing your friends? That's what I admire about you." Tarrlok snarked back at her. "In order to get what you want. You fall in line and do what I say and I'll release your friends." He said. It felt like an ultimatum to Rohan.

"That's why you arrested them, to get to me." Korra said disgustedly.

"I need your answer." Tarrlok said, tapping his finger on the desk.

"No. You can't manipulate me." Korra said definiantly.

"Master Rohan, I would advise you to convince your friend to reconsider." Tarrlok's eyes found him.

"Or what?" Rohan scoffed. "You have nothing to hold over me."

"Don't I? What about your sister, or I'm sure something can be found on your mother's or your father's career." Tarrlok smirked at him.

"No, you're a snake. You can't use us how you please. You're just as bad as Amon." Rohan spat, shaking his head a little unbelieving about the conversation they were actually having.

"You will regret that!" He snarled. He sent a water slice at them. Korra and Rohan jumped apart dodging it. Korra sent the stone floor at him, making Tarrlok roll out of the way. Korra sent a fire blast at him next, Tarrlok created a bubble of water to neutralize it. Rohan was still standing there stunned that this was actually happening but it was. Tarrlok sent icicles at them both Rohan stopped them in mid air before they got to them with air bending but Korra got cut by a few that got by her. Korra bent the back wall down on Tarrlok forcing him to run out of the room.

"Still think I'm a half baked Avatar." Korra taunted him as she sent him over the rail on to the floor below. Korra and Rohan dropped down after him. Rohan was unsure what exactly they were accomplishing and wasn't attacking like Korra was. Korra continued to taunt Tarrlok, advancing on him. Suddenly Korra stopped dead in his tracks, grunting and straining against invisible restraints. It was almost sad how slow his mind moved to connect the dots on what was happening. He could hear himself yelling but saw himself floating above his body as his air blash died as soon as it left his hand. He too was now stuck in an unnatural position. Blood bending, He didn't know if he said it out loud or not but Tarrlok was laughing at them now.

"You too have gotten in my way too many times. It is time for you to be removed." Tarrlok said to them, lifting them in the air and throwing them into a column.


	11. Chapter 11

Jade had crashed at the office last night. She hadn't bothered going home at 1 in the morning when she would only get maybe 4 hours of sleep before having to come back in. As a result she was there when the call from city hall came in. A beat cop had taken the call, and had called the station and gotten her as Saikhan had gotten in yet. Jade was grateful for that, she organized a squad and gave Saikhan a call at home as it was only 6 am. She then had the fun task of going home to tell her parents that according to Tarrlok, he, Rohan and Korra had been attacked by equalists and Rohan and Korra had been captured. She carefully entered her parents room. Sometimes it was annoying how much in love her parents were, as a kid she had thought it gross. Her mom was still hurting and was just laying flat on her back, but her father had slung his arm over her waist and was laying facing her almost on top of her. Jade had debated the merits of waking only her dad but she knew that wouldn't go over well and had decided against it.

"Mom, Dad." She calls.

Mom cracked open her eye's first and saw Jade standing at the end of the bed and groaned at her expression and shove Tenzin off her. "Huh, what?" Tenzin said startled. "Please tell me this is just about last night?" He closed his eyes in a prayer catching sight of Jade too.

"I got a call from city hall this morning. A beat cop told me that Tarrlok was attacked by equalists late last night." Jade told them, she took a breath. "Apparently Korra and Rohan were there."

"Oh no." her father muttered.

"Tarrlok says they were both captured." Jade finished. Her mother is already getting out of bed. Her father seemed stunned.

"What were they doing there?" Lin growled as she bent on her armor.

"I don't know, came here after I got the call." Jade told them.

"I bet they went to see if they could get their friends out." Tenzin sighed.

Lin was immediately alert. "What?" She asked, eyeing her husband.

Tenzin winced. "Last night Mako, Bolin and Asami were arrested by Tarrlok." He told her.

"And you didn't tell me because?" Lin said, crossing her arms.

"You were asleep…" Tenzin said weakly. On the way over to city hall Lin had quiz Jade on what exactly happened last night and chewed out Tenzin about not waking her and telling her what happened.

"What do you mean our son was almost arrested and you didn't tell me." Lin growled at Tenzin. Jade was doing her best to keep a straight face during all of this.

"Lin, you're still hurt I didn't want to-" Tenzin tried to reason weakly.

"What mention that our son and Korra were almost arrested and that 3 other kids now living with us were arrested." Lin said indignant.

"There wasn't time, it was late at night and you were already asleep."

Lin snorted. "For a two minute conversation. Dear, Tarrlok almost arrested our son and his friends were arrested for no reason." She minced him. "Damn it Ten, did you really think Korra would let it go that quickly."

"You're saying I should have expected them to sneak out in the middle of the night to go argue with Tarrlok and that the equalist would have attacked them." Tenzin shot back getting annoyed.

"Well I would have gone after Tarrlok." Lin scoffs

"And we're here." Jade said, cutting through the argument.

City hall looked as bad as it had when the equalist had attacked the first time two weeks ago. Police were already there processing the scene, most stopped to acknowledge both Jade and Lin.

"What the hell happened?" Lin seethed her way over to Saikhan and Tarrlok.

" As I told Chief Saikhan. Korra and Rohan came to my office late last night. Korra was upset about her friends." Tarrlok explained he was playing nice today. Jade figured her mother may or may not finally follow through on kicking his ass unless he was anything less than completely apologetic and understanding. "They asked me to release them and that when the equalist attacked. We tried to fend them off but we were outnumbered. I was knocked out before they were, I guess water benders are a dime a dozen." He said sadly.

Lin Tenzin and Jade had a quick look around the scene before retreating into Tenzin's office. "I can make some calls to see if anyone has seen anything." Tenzin sighed.

"I'm going to pay a few people a visit." Lin said.

"I'll keep you informed on my end but I'm surprised I still have a job right now." Jade told them.

* * *

Rohan woke up to Korra yelling for help and banging on the side of the wall. He sat up and looked around, they were inside a small metal box. "Hey" He groaned at her.

Korra stopped and looked down at him. "Thank goddess you're awake." She breathed.

"I take it this isn't a dream." He said as he sat up.

"No, Tarrlok got us." Korra said glumly.

"They'll find us." Rohan told her trying to sound confident. He had no doubt his parents would go to the ends of the earth to find him and Korra but how much time until they did. Tarrlok for all of his many faults was not someone you would think was a bloodbender or a kidnapper.

"I know." Korra sighed sitting next to him. They sit next to each other for a while in silence. "Can I ask you about something?" Korra asks suddenly.

"Of course."

"I think I saw Aang." She says hugging her knees to her chest.

Rohan peers at her. "That's good! You should be able to talk to your past lives."

"I know, but he was in trouble. I think he was being bloodbent too." Korra told him eye's down cast.

"My dad would tell you to meditate on it and I think you should too. Maybe Aang's trying to tell you how to beat Tarrlok." Rohan suggested

Korra took a breath. "Yeah, Okay." And began to meditate. Rohan leaned back against the metal wall. His hold body felt like pins and needles had been pushed in and then ripped out. He had a pounding headache too from the blood bending. He figured by the light coming into the basement, that it was already mid morning meaning his parents knew he and Korra were gone and had begun looking for them. He also was aware that Tarrlok probably had four hours to hide his tracks before anyone saw city hall. Tarrlok was slick, Rohan would give him that, but sooner or later his mom and dad would find them. He just hoped it wouldn't be too late.

* * *

While Tenzin went back to the island to make phone calls, Lin decided a more active and direct approach was needed and busted Mako, Bolin and Asami out of prison. She updated them on the situation before taking them back to air temple island. The teens, Jinora and herself all walked in the Tenzin's office. He was on the phone and looked up surprised to see them all there. Lin gave him a look that told him to end his call.

He did. "Lin, What- what are- you, they should be in jail." He spluttered at them.

"I figured we would need the help finding Korra and Rohan." Lin said, giving him an impressed look.

"Do you have any leads?" Mako asked worried and impatient.

"I've been on the phone all morning, nothing yet." Tenzin sighed.

"We need Naga." Bolin said.

"Naga's gone too." Jinora told them.

"Then where do we start?" Asami asked.

"My guess is the equalist are underground, below the city" Lin told them.

"Like my father's workshop…" Asami muttered to herself scornfully.

"Yeah that makes sense, when I got caught it sounded like we went into a tunnel." Bolin spoke up.

"I know where to start looking, come on" Jinora said remembering that night.

Lin and Tenzin lingered letting the kids run ahead to Oogi. "Wherever Rohan and Korra are I'm willing to bet my officers are there as well." She told Tenzin.

Tenzin closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Will find all of them and bring them home." He said into her ear as she hugged him back.

Jinora and Mako led them to where they had tracked the truck that had taken Bolin several weeks prior. Lin was able to find a tunnel nearby and they followed it in.

"Why do you think the equalist didn't take Tarrlok?" Lin asked, falling behind the teens with Tenzin.

"I think they were after Korra and saw Rohan as a bonus." He answered. "Like you said after Korra, me and the kids are probably the top targets. He could wipe out a third of the air nation by taking Rohan's bending."

"That doesn't answer why not Tarrlok." Lin told him.

"Maybe Tarrlok was right, water benders are a dime a dozen." Tenzin shrugged. Lin could tell he was preoccupied right now with worry but it still nagged at her. The tunnel proved to be used by the equalist. They snuck inside their base, easily enough and only had to dispatch two chi blockers.

Lin used her semetic sense to find her officers. "I see my men." She said. "I can't see Rohan and Korra yet." Her, Tenzin and Mako went in, Tenzin knocking out two more equalist guards. Lin found her officers and bent them out of the prison.

"I'm too late, aren't I" She said, seeing their expressions and mood. "I'm so sorry" She told them truthfully shaking her head. "Come on let's get you out of here." They met back up with the others.

"Did you find Korra and Rohan?" Tenzin asked as soon as he saw them.

"No they aren't here." Lin told him, but alarms started to blare and they had to run. They took the trolley car back the way they came unfortunately they were cut off by equalist and Lin had to get a little creative bending them out.

* * *

Jade had gone back to the station to see what else she could dig up on any of the known equalist. That and before Tarrlok remembered he was pissed at her and had Saikhan kick her off the case. She had talked to Lulu who had informed her that there were only two piles of files on the equalist. It was so little they had been around for almost a year yet all the information they had on them was two piles of files. The last three months of red monsoon activity would be twice that. Still she went back to her office and began pouring over them, unsurprisingly she came up with nothing. There was a knock on her door and she called for the person to come in.

It was Isha. "Uh Tarrlok's secretary was to talk to you." She told Jade.

Jade sighed getting up. "Okay, where is she?" Isha led her to the conference room she had put her in. Jade had no idea what the woman wanted to her knowledge. She, like everyone else at city hall that day, had given their statements already and no one had reported anything out of the ordinary.

"You wanted to speak to me?" She prompts the older woman when she sits down at the table across from her.

"Yes, I- uh, didn't know who to tell." She said hesitantly.

"Is this about Avatar Korra?" Jade asked, trying not to get irritated at the woman.

"Yes and your brother. That's why I asked to speak to you." She said hurriedly. "Tarrlok had me do a little research on anyone that might be," She paused again. "Useful." She finally settled on, but it sounded like she meant a problem to Jade. "I know Rohan was your brother and He and Korra were people Tarrlok wanted on his side." she explained.

"Okay but why does that matter?" Jade asked before they got too far off track.

"Because Chief Saikhan was also one of the people, and your mother." She added. "I know he had dirt on Saikhan, I didn't know if I could trust him especially because he has been, accommodating to Tarrlok." Jade was beginning to see why come to her now. "I was there last night when your brother and Avatar Korra arrived. He told me to go home, so I left. I was in the garage when I saw Tarrlok bring the Avatar and Master Rohan down. He put them into his car and drove off."

Jade was reeling with the information but also still confused. Rohan and Korra were masters of all four elements between them. Tarrlok by all accounts was a decent waterbender but surely couldn't have taken both of them even in an unfair fight. "Why didn't you come forward until now? Is he blackmailing you?"

"Well, yes, but that isn't why I didn't say anything." She said looking down. "Tarrlok, he- he won because he's a bloodbender." Jade's eyes widen at the news.

* * *

Korra gasped, leaning forwards hands on her knees coming out of her meditation. "What happened? What did you see?" Rohan asked her.

"I saw Toph and Aang confront a man named Yakkone. They were both at his trail, they claimed he was a bloodbender, like Tarrlok he could blood bend without a full moon. Sokka declared him guilty and he bloodbent everyone in the courtroom. He knocked everyone out but Aang chased him down and took his bending." Korra told him breathless.

"So Aang was trying to warn you about Tarrlok." Rohan said.

"Yeah I guess so. Too bad I couldn't connect with him until now." Korra said glumly. "We're still stuck in here."

* * *

They took the trolley car back the way they came unfortunately they were cut off by equalist and Lin had to get a little creative bending them out.

"So if the equalist don't have Korra. This leads to the question, if the equalist don't have Korra, where is she?" Asami asked once they were walking back into the alley.

" Wherever Tarrlok put her and Rohan." Lin answers.

"What?" Everyone said at once

"Think about it, Rohan and Korra captured but not Tarrlok. Tarrlok's a councilman not some random bender, he has status and no one reported it until Tarrlok came to. They weren't forced out of city hall and spotted, they had all the time in the world. So why not Tarrlok." Lin explained.

"Because he was the one Korra and Rohan were fighting…" Tenzin said coming to the realization.

"But why would Tarrlok attack them?"

"I don't know, come on let go ask Jade that." Lin said. They all headed to the station, the officers would need to give statements and she was intent on seeing if Jade had been able to dig anything up. Lin was amused by the reaction she got, which either 'hey chief' from people barely looking up or confused surprise. They reached the top floor where Jade's office was.

"Lieutenant Isha." Lin asked, stopping at the girl's desk. "Where's Jade?"

"She was talking to-" Isha was cut off by Chief Saikhan coming up to the group.

"Councilman, Lin." He said cooly to them.

"Chief" Lin said, unimpressed.

Saikhan had opened his mouth to say more when Jade came skidding around the corner. "Chief!" she called then catching sight of her parents. "Mom, Dad, thank the spirits."

"What is it, kid?" Lin asked, concerned, Jade was rarely flustered or worried.

"Tarrlok's got Korra and Rohan." She said breathless when she reached them.

"I got that part." Lin said nodding at her daughter.

"What?" Saikhan said.

"It's true. We were just at the equalist prison, he didn't have her. Got the missing men out by the way they're giving statements right now." Lin caught Saikhan up.

"That's not important." Jade said, almost cutting her off. "You need to hear what Tarrlok's assistant has to say." She grabbed her mother's hand and pulled her behind her towards the conference room. The others followed them inside, at the table Tarrlok's wiry assistant sat looking petrified. She seemed more nervous when they all came into the room after Lin and Jade.

"It's okay, they'll help. I promise." Jade told her trying to soothe her nerves. "I need you to tell them what you told me though, okay?"

The tiny woman nodded. "I was working late last night, when Avatar Korra and Master Rohan came in." She told them. "Tarrlok told me to go home and that he'll deal with them, so I did. I was on my way to my car when I saw them. Tarrlok brought them both unconscious into the garage and threw them in the back of his car." She told them rushed as if the quicker she said it the less chance of anyone hearing it.

"How did he beat them both?" Lin asked. "Why didn't you say something sooner?" Jade put a hand on her mother's arm to stop her from getting riled up.

"I was terrified, because- because,Tarrlok is a blood bender!" She finally spat out.

"But it wasn't a full moon last night." Mako protested.

"Yakkon." Tenzin said, turning to her. Lin nodded grimly.

"Uh who?" Bolin nodded.

"A crime boss that my mother and Aang defended 40 years ago. He could bloodbend without a full moon." Lin told them.

"Yakkon was imprisoned." Saikhan said remembering.

"Yes but he escaped, what? 8 years later." Tenzin answered, looking at Lin who nodded.

"No one ever found him, he never came back. The cold case file of the prison break is somewhere in the archives." Lin told him. "Mom never made a big deal out of it, Aang seemed sure he left the city and wasn't out for revenge. Mom let it go, he couldn't bend anyway."

"We have to get Tarrlok then." Mako said forcefully.

"He's probably at city hall, Captain Luca is handling the scene. We have plenty of men." Jade said

Even Saikhan looked ready to agree, Lin and Tenzin were looking at each other having a silent conversation. "No," They both said.

"What?" Jinora said, surprised.

"That's not your decision anymore." Saikhan said back on the defensive.

"No, none of you were old enough to remember Yakkone." Lin said firmly. "Believe me, I want Tarrlok's head but if he has Yakkone's ability we have to be careful."

"He can't possibly take all of us." Jade argued.

"No, he can Yakkon blood bent an entire court house. He blood bent entire gangs to their knees." Tenzin told them. "You weren't alive. Me, Lin and our siblings were set away to the fire nation royal family when Toph and my father started to believe in his abilities."

"And they both got pretty banged up fighting him. My mother couldn't do anything against him, Aang was seriously hurt before going into the avatar state to stop him." Lin told them. "Running head long into this, it's dangerous."

"Then what do we do mom?" Jade asked.

"We need a crowd." Tenzin said. "Tarrlok loves people to love him. If people know he's a blood bender they won't love him."

They were able to organize a press conference for that afternoon. They had only two real reporters that Tarrlok would recognize and would ask questions. Saikhan had been able to bill it as an exclusive to them. The rest of the crowd was made up of plain clothed police officers, who also didn't really know why they were there. They had been told there was a tip on an attack coming. The kids were there as well, Lin had more than half a mind to make Jinora go back to the island and Tenzin agreed with her but Jinora was an adult and therefore could decide. Jade would be there too, but Lin was much more comfortable with her ability to handle herself. Jade was probably the best one on one fighter they had and she wasn't as weak as her younger sister. Saikhan Lin, Tenzin and the assistant were to accuse Tarrlok before it all started when they arrived slightly after Tarrlok.

Everything went as planned. "Any news?" Tarrlok asked when the last four arrived.

"Yes," Tenzin said loud enough to get everyone's attention. "You kidnapped Avatar Korra and my son!" Tenzin accused him.

"I am shocked you would accuse me of such an evil act. I already explained that the equalist attacked us and took her." Tarrlok said, there had been just a moment of surprise at the accusation and of hesitation.

"but there were no chi Blockers here last night. You planted that evidence." Tenzin continued on pointing a finger at him.

"It's true!" The assistant cried out supporting Tenzin although she was practically hiding behind his cape. "I was there last night when Master Rohan and Avatar Korra arrived. Tarrlok told me to go home, so I left. I was in the garage when I saw Tarrlok bring the Avatar and Master Rohan down. He put them into his car and drove off."

"Please tell everyone how he managed to do that." Lin stepped forward now growling.

"Because- because He's a Bloodbender!" The assistant shrieked.

Tarrlok's eyes went wide with anger. "Everybody knows you're nothing but a squeaky face liar." He lashed out.

"The only reason I'm not going to kill you is because you need to tell me where the hell my son is." Lin growled dropping into a fighting stance. Tenzin and Saikhan did the same at her side.

"Don't make this hard." Saikhan said to him. Jade had moved around from behind him in position. Tarrlok's face was pure fury, as soon as he began to move Lin, Saikhan and Jade's cables all shot out. Tenzin fired a blast of air but it didn't matter he blood bent all 20 people to the ground. Lin tried to fight it but in the end she was unconscious.

* * *

Rohan and Korra had been talking since Korra had come out of her meditation. They had talked about Yakkone and how exactly he was connected to Tarrlok. They had settled that he must be his son. They had also talked about a ploy to get Tarrlok to open the door but had been able to come up with a good plan. After a while they traded childhood stories or Rohan told her his because Korra didn't have many funny ones. Rohan on the other hand grew up with two older sisters. Who by the time Rohan had been at the age when tataling was cool, one was starting to date and the other was too easy to annoy. They went quiet when they heard the door open though.

Tarrlok came down the stairs. "My life is ruined because of you." He growled at them.

"So your little blood bending secret is out." Korra baited him smuggly. "And I know how you blood bent without the full moon. You're Yakkones son."

"I was his son but to rule republic city I had to become something different." Tarrlok told them. "My plan was perfect. I was to be the city's savior."

"Until Korra and I got in the way." Rohan finished for him.

"Yes but no matter I'll escape and start a new life." He said as he walked back up the stairs. Korra and Rohan slumped back against the sides of their small prison.

"Amon!" They heard Tarrlok say from upstairs, both teens gasped in surprise. They were unable to make out the rest that had been said but did hear a few bodies thump to the ground. They heard Tarrlok yell, Rohan and Korra shared a look. That must mean Amon had taken Tarrlok's bending, Rohan felt a little relief but Amon could still take their bending too. They heard Amon tell them to electrocute the box to knock them out. Both Korra and Rohan used their sashes to hang from the grate at the top of the box. When the equalist did electrocute the box they screamed like they were being hurt before falling quiet. As soon as they opened the box Korra's fire blast and Rohan's air blast sent the equalist to the ground and then quickly up the stairs and out the door. Rohan saw Amon putting Tarrlok in his truck but Rohan just had one thought run. He grabbed Korra's arm and pulled her into the woods and down the hill. Korra used her water bending the ski down the hill. Rohan held on to her as to not go straight into a tree. But it was the way of the universe that it was Korra that tripped on something and sent them both into a tree. Rohan woke up not too long after hitting or so he thought. Both him and Korra were covered in snow and freezing. He pulled himself up against the tree ignoring the pain in all of his limbs. He tried to shake Korra awake but all he got was a groan. Then he tried pulling her up out of the snow, he managed it but he figured that it took way longer than it should have every movement felt like it was a callous task. He slumped down next to her, his eyes drifting closed. He heard a bark and opened his eyes. "Naga" He rasped, smiling at the polar bear dog. Who bounded over to them.

"Naga, you came looking for me." Korra said, raising her head. The pair stumbled over to the dog and pulled and pushed themselves on to her. At some point during the ride they both pass out on the dog.

* * *

Lin and everyone else woke up maybe an hour after Tarrlok knocked them out. He was gone. Lin knew it. There was nothing to do but try and find him even though he would likely move hiding spots after this. It had already been late afternoon when they were knocked out, they didn't have much light left to search, but Lin also knew the statistics about missing people after 48 hours which they were fast approaching. They had gotten on Oogi and Pepper and searched the city from the air for Rohan and Korra. Saikhan had the police search everywhere obvious. Lin was slowly being consumed by the worry that she had been pushing off and shoving down since Jade had told them Rohan was missing this morning. The teens had been vigilant so far but Lin could see their faces start to fall. It had been an extremely long day for all of them.

"Down there!" Asami yelled.

Lin looked to where she was pointing and did see Naga walking below them. Tenzin saw it too and blanked Oogi in with Jinora doing the same on Pepper. Lin was off Oogi before he touched down. "Rohan! Korra!" She called, approaching. Both kids were slumped on top of each other half asleep relief flooded through her.

"Thank goodness" Tenzin sighed coming up behind her. Mako elbowed his way up and pulled Korra from Naga. Lin glared at the boy.

Tenzin pulled Rohan into his arms. "I'm so glad you're okay, son." He said to him carrying him over to Oogi.

"Me too dad. I'm never sneaking out again." Rohan said weakly. Lin let loose a chuckle at that, she would certainly be okay with that.

The kids are all settled down for the night, Korra and Rohan were asleep after forcing both of them to eat and drink something. Lin bent off her armor and Tenzin came up behind her wrapping himself around her and burying his face in her hair. She can tell he needs a minute and turns in his arms hugging him back.

"Let me wash up" she requested gently after a minute. He lets go and she slips into the bathroom and washed her face. She is beyond relieved that Rohan is okay, scared and tired but okay. She knows Tenzin isn't, his head had gone to the darkest possible thought over the course of the day and now he needs to decompress. She walks back out and gets into bed.

Apparently he is still in those dark thoughts because he asks. "Yakkone's son, how did Amon resist his blood bending like that?"

"I don't know, Ten. Maybe he really is touched by the spirit or something." Lin coped differently, she liked to ignore those dark what ifs, if at all possible.

"Your mom and my dad were bed ridden for a week after Yakkone. Mom was terrified of him and made us go to stay with Zuko." Tenzin continued on. "But from what Rohan said Amon wasn't even slowed by Tarrlok's bending when he dropped 20 people in seconds an hour before. What the hell are we supposed to do against Amon? How are we going to protect Korra and the kids?"

Lin did not like those kinds of questions. Were they valid? Yes, but she couldn't afford to spiral down that path. "We'll figure something out, we always do." She turns to him and runs her fingers over the side of his face. He reaches for her immediately, she lets him melt into her embrace. His head is resting against her neck as she hugs him closer to her. After a while he pulls away kissing her neck and cheek in thank you. Lin snuggles down into his chest and mumbling 'I love you' before going to sleep. The last thing she's aware of is Tenzin squeezing her and dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update I'm just going to continue adding chapter to this after season 1 ends. So if anyone as a good new name, I'm taking suggests. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not happy with this but decided to move on.

Lin was enjoying eating breakfast and relaxing with the morning paper since she resigned. Tenzin and Jade had left already for work and the kids were still doing the dishes. Lin could get used to having them all around if they volunteered for dishes all the time. Then in the distance they all heard explosions. Lin jumped up and ran outside to see smoke rising in the distance from all around the city.

"We heard an explosion, what's going on?" Korra asked running up next to her.

"Republic city is under attack." Lin said grimly. Her mind was already going to a hundred different what if's revolving around Jade and Tenzin.

"We have to go!" Korra said.

"Yeah Dad and Jade are there." Rohan agreed.

"Okay we'll take the boat." Lin nodded. All of them, Lin, Rohan, Jinora, Korra, Mako Asami and Bolin all took the boat across the bay to the city. Police cars sped by them and the air smelled of smoke. Lin and her kids took her, well Jade's now, police car, and the Teens piled into Asami's. They both speed towards Police headquarters. When they rounded the corner they could see the mech tanks closing in on Tenzin. Lin saw Bolin ahead of them create a ram and use it to send the car at the mech tank and Lin did the same. They took out two mech tanks with weird arms on them. That still left one more weird on and two normal ones. Lin went after Tenzin while the kids dealt with the tanks. She easily knocked out on chi blocker, the driver, just by getting the job on him. The other two came at her now, only one had a glove that she had to worry about. She swept her foot across the ground making the ground roll under their feet they both stumbled enough time for her to smash the one with the glove across the head with the flat of her blade. the one tried to punch her, but her armor protected her bending; she blocked two shots at her head before her blade caught his wrist and sliced down his armor. He cried out and Lin knocked him out. Asami took out the last three while Lin untied Tenzin and a few police techs.

"Thanks chief." they said jumping out.

"Yes, we're fine. Thanks to you." Tenzin replied smiling at her. They didn't have time for conversation. Both jumped back into the fight but there wasn't much to do Jade had appeared and sunk the last mech tank into the ground so it couldn't move.

"Jade" Lin called running up to her. "Thank the spirits, you're alright." putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I almost wasn't." Jade admitted. "My men. They are mostly gone. I got two squads I don't know where they are and another one captured."

"I know, kid. Republic city has fallen." Lin said grimly.

"Oh no, guys look." Jinora said pointing back across the bay to their home. Air Temple Island had two equalist airships tethered to it.

"We need to hide." Tenzin sighed. They were too exposed standing in the street in front of police headquarters.

"No, we need to fight!" Korra said, angry. "We can't let them take the city!"

"I agree with you but we were able to send a cable to the united forces. Help is on the way. We just need to wait until it arrives." Tenzin soothed her.

"Where are we going to go now?" Bolin asked the group..

"I know where we can hide." Korra told them. They ran to the park, it was only a few blocks away. They darted in and out of alleys to stay out of sight. The Equalist must have spotted them at some point because Lin could feel like they had a tail maybe a block away. Then the equalist did attack. Two chi blocker threw out snares at them. Lin and Jade who were covering their rear knocked them out of the air with rocks and Mako set the grass on fire trying to keep them away.

"Come on near the fountain!" Tenzin blasted some more snares away. They were almost there. Lin could see Korra's idea, but they needed space.

"Jade!" Lin called. "Get them out of here." They had made an agreement after Amon could take people's bending that if needed they both would do whatever possible to save Jinora and Rohan. They were the future of the air nations, earth benders were the most common benders. Tenzin, Rohan and Jinora were the last of their kind. Jade nodded at her grimly. Lin spun around sending a wave of earth towards the approaching chi blockers. They were almost there.

"Lin!" Tenzin called noticing that she wasn't following. Jade grabbed him and pulled him along, but he was fighting her. Rohan and Jinora were already down with Bolin and Asami. Korra seemed confused on what was going on, but Jade was able to get them all into the tunnels. She felt Jade collapse opening and they were gone. Lin thought about surrendering. She had no illusion she would win this, but that wasn't the point. Lin however never went down without a fight.

* * *

Jade resteled Tenzin down into the tunnel. They tipped backwards falling down to the sews below. Jade closed the opening still lying on her back next to her father.  
"What are you doing? Lin!" Tenzin said, desperate. Jade could see that Korra was very confused and concerned as was her little siblings.

"No, we need space to get away. She gave us that space." Jade said firmly standing up to her father.

"We can't leave her." Tenzin protested mad.

"We are." Jade said going toe to toe with him. "You and Jinora, Rohan and Korra, we can't let Amon take you guys."

"Amon will take her bending. He'll-"

"I know that. She knows that. We all know that. That's the risk. She was more than willing to take it and you know that." Jade seethed at him. "We aren't going to let you lose yours." She said looking past her father at her siblings and Korra.

"Wait, you left mom on purpose?!" Jinora yelled at her.

"Yes," Jade said to her, meeting her gaze.

"How could you?" Jinora yelled. "That mom!"

"Be mad at me all you want but there was nothing I could do but stay and lose mine bending as well." Jade told her unflinchingly. She knew they would be mad, mom knew they would be mad. It hadn't mattered, both knew this was bigger than their bending and both would readily given their lives for their family. Tenzin, Jinora and Rohan all knew that, it wouldn't make it hurt any less.

"Come on we should keep moving." Mako said finally break up the stare down between the two sisters. Jade stepped past Jinora well aware of how pissed she was. They all fell into silence walking down the tunnel to wherever Korra was leading them to. They walked until they got to a hobo camp under the city. Korra seemed to know one of them and they were welcomed to stay. They all sat down around a fire with the man. Tenzin collapsed down on a crate behind them. Jade was well aware of how much this was hurting him. Her father loved her mother deeply, everyone knew that but what most people forgot is that the pair had rarely been apart since they were born. Tenzin was no fool, he knew Lin would sacrifice herself for him and her and her siblings but knowing and living through that was different. Jade felt that pain gnawing at her now that the adrenaline rush had stopped. She would do it again if she had to but leaving her mother hurt alot. Jade knew even if she had stayed Lin likely would have found a way to push down the tunnel like she had done to Dad.

Lin fought like hell. One fell, then another and another fell, but it was all inevitable. She couldn't hold out for forever. She didn't need too just enough time for her family to get away. So that they were so far in the tunnels even her mother couldn't find them. She fell, the electricity coursing through her body and the world went black. When she awoke it was because she was being dragged across the floor. She was pushed forward onto her knees, just able to catch herself from falling flat on her face. She saw only his boots but knew who it was.

"Tell me where the avatar is." The gravelly voice demanded.

"I wouldn't tell you anything, you monster." Lin said defiantly.

"Very well." The mask said. He walked behind Lin. Lin closed her eyes feeling the earth for the last time. He put his hand to her forehead and that was it. She felt the world stop, she couldn't breath, couldn't feel anything. She just slumped forward unconscious.

* * *

Korra was glad to finally be doing something. She was attending an equalist rally with Mako and Rohan. They had knocked out and stolen the uniforms from a few chi blockers to infiltrate the rally. They needed information and she needed to do something. Tenzin had all but been in shock last night. Rohan had seemed fine, Korra guessed he was refusing to admit it even happened. In many ways he was the most stubborn of his siblings, he could outdo her that was impressive. They listened to Sato speak about the evils of bending, it made Korra sick. How could anyone be so jealous or hateful as to blame all benders for their problems. So, there may be a few bad apples but there were bad apples in non benders as well.

"Can you believe Sato? The avatar's on the run? Please. Let's go back up there and knock some heads." Korra said angrily. Mako reached out to stop her.

"Relax Commander Iroh is coming with an entire fleet today." Rohan reminded her.

"Then Amon will be the one who is running." Mako added on.

Korra groaned. "I hate this being patient stuff." But a few more hours wouldn't kill her.

"You were gone a while." Asami commented snidely at Mako when they returned. Mako and her seemed to be in some kind of fight. Korra wanted no part of that so she and Rohan went to see Tenzin.

"It'll be a few more hours until the united forces get here." Tenzin told them. He and Jinora were picking at some stew. Korra could eat but her hunger evaporated at the sight of… whatever that was. It was nearly dusk by the time the united forces arrived. They all went up to the drainage of the sewers into the sea.

"There here." Rohan cried out pointing just west of air temple island. Korra saw the first of the battle cursers coming out of the low clouds and falling darkness.

"Wait a second where the equalist airships." Jade said, turning and looking at the sky above the city.

"I don't see any mecha tanks either." Tenzin said worry began to creep into his voice. Korra watched as the ships slowly approached the city.

"Somethings not right, he knew they were coming." Jade said. Then they saw a spray of water and a quiet boom.

"Mines!" Tenzin said. Korra could now see more of the mines detonate around the ships. Korra was done sitting around and jumped into the water going to help. She appeared above water near the battleship in time to small aircraft coming up from over the city. They dropped bombs from above and Korra had to dodge two of them before they hit her. Korra created a funnel of water and shot high above the waves. She cut down two of the planes using her water bending but one of the planes hit her funnel and she went back beneath the waves. She redirected a torpedo back as the plane it came from began to again try to down more planes but they had learned their lesson and stayed higher up. Korra saw a body hit the water near her and drive after him. She pulled him to the surface.

"It's okay I got you." Korra told him.

"Avatar Korra, you saved my life." He said weakly.

* * *

Jade had watched the battle on fold stoically but she knew as soon as the airship arrived it was a lost cause. Korra pulled Iroh out of the water. Jade stepped forward and took his arm pulling him up to her.

"Are you alright?" She asked him concerned.

"Yes fine. Thanks to you, Avatar Korra." Iroh said, turning to smile at Korra.

"No problem." Korra said bending the water off them both. Iroh still had his hand on Jade's shoulders and didn't move right away.

"It's good to see you again. I wish it was under better circumstances." Tenzin said warmly, shaking hands with the commander. Iroh moved his hand to the small of Jade's back.

"Me too, Tenzin." Iroh said.

"Wait," Jinora said, narrowing her eyes at her sister and the commander who were standing entirely too close. "You two are a thing, aren't you?"

Jade restrained herself from rolling her eyes. "Yes, we are." Iroh said easily smiling slightly at the now peeved airbender. "I'm Commander Iroh, it's nice to meet you all."

"Come on, I should really look at your arm." Korra said starting down the tunnel back to the camp. Iroh and Jade hung near the rear of the group.

"Where's you mom?" Iroh asked her quietly.

"Amon has her." Jade whispered to him.

"What?" Iroh said looking at her closely.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later but that why my brother and sister are mad at me." Jade told him as he interwinds their fingers. Iroh had met her mom a handful of times when he had met her at work and met Tenzin once the same way. Both knew they had been dating for several weeks by now. Jade neglected to tell her siblings though. Jinora was 4 almost 5 years younger than her and Rohan was 10 years younger. She often didn't confide in the two the way they did in each other. Korra healed Iroh's arm while he explained what happened.

"We were prepared for Mech tanks, but not these new planes." Iroh told them.

"I know, every time we think we have an advantage Amon outsmarts us." Korra agreed with him.

"No matter what our plan is he always has a better one." Rohan spoke up.

"Amon is winning so far but we are not out of the fight yet." Iroh said.

"I like this man's confidence!" Bolin cheered. "So how are we not out of the fight?" He asked.

"There is a second wave of reinforcements. Is there a way to get a massage out?"

"I know just the guy." Korra told him.

"Okay, Who is the recipient of this message?" The Hobo from before asked after setting up his telegram machine.

"General Bumi" Iroh said.

"My brother?" Tenzin said surprised as was Jade, Rohan and Jinora were as well.

"Really?" Korra asked, curious.

"Yes, a bit of a wild man but the bravest General you'll ever meet." Iroh told the avatar.

"Wild is putting mildly. We're doomed." Tenzin groaned.

"Come on Tenzin have a little faith." Korra encouraged as Iroh sent out his message.

"Yeah dad. Uncle Bumi is awesome." Rohan grinned, he knew exactly what he was doing and was ribbing dad slightly. Tenzin just sighed.

"Now comes the hard part." Iroh said as they looked over a map of the city. "We need to ground the aircraft, otherwise Bumi's fleet won't stand a chance."

"They flew in from the north east." Tenzin said, pointing at the map. "That must mean the airfield is over this mountain range."

"Everyone get ready, we'll leave at dawn." Iroh said.

"Actually, I've been thinking and I might be able to drum up some other allies near the city." Tenzin told them. "I think I'm going to go and try to find them."

Iroh nodded. "The more help the better." he agreed.

"I'll go with you dad. I'm not a great fighter anyway." Jinora said.

"I'm not going either." Korra said.

"What?" Mako asked, confused. "Why not?"

"I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon. I need to face him." Korra told them determined.

"That's not a good plan, when we face him we should do it together." Iroh protested and Jade and Tenzin nodded along.

"She won't be alone, I'm going with her." Mako said, stepping forward.

"Me too." Rohan agreed. "Naga can only take four anyway." He said, putting his hand on Korra's shoulder.

"My grandfather would respect the avatar's wishes, so will I." Iroh said, nodding at them.

"Please, be careful." Tenzin stressed at them.

"We will. I promise." Korra told him.


	13. Chapter 13

Korra, Mako and Rohan all donned their equalist uniforms and had walked to air temple island underwater. They figured it was the best place to look for Amon. They arrived just in time to see Amon leaving on his airship. Korra wanted to fight him right now, no more being patient. She needed to end this enough damage had been done and she had to stop it. It was her duty to stop it and she would not fail.

"We need to get into that temple." Mako said. "So we can ambush him." It was very easy to walk almost all the way up and into the main temple.

"What are you three doing here?" A voice from behind them asked. They turned around and it was mustache man.

"Uh we were just transferred." Rohan said quickly.

"Well you're getting transferred again." The equalist said. "Go to the arena."

"Yes sir." Rohan said quickly. They began walking back towards the beach. "I know another way." Rohan told them quietly and he led them around to the far side of the temple and through a hatch into the temple. They headed towards the attic because no one ever went up there. When they arrived they were very surprised to see who was waiting for them. Korra wasn't really happy about the ambush plan her hope was they would be able to fight him as soon as they got to the island but this would have to do.

"Tarrlok?" Korra asked, surprised and confused. They all pulled off those awful masks.

"I don't suppose you're here to rescue me." Tarrlok said sardonically.

"Why are you here? Are there other prisons?" Rohan asked immediately, probably thinking about his mother.

"No I'm special."

"Why?" Korra asked.

"Because I'm Amon's brother." All three teens were shocked.

"What? Did you know this all along?" Mako asked.

"No not until after he captured me and took my bending." Tarrlok told them.

"How did your brother end up becoming Amon?" Korra asked.

"It all started with my father, yakone…" Tarrlok told them the story of how his father yakone had escaped prison and gone to live in the northern water tribe. How he had two kids who were also powerful blood benders like him. How unsurprisingly a former crime boss does not make a great father and finally of how his brother Noatak had finally bested his father and ran away. It was a sad story, Korra would give it that. She couldn't imagine growing up like that.

"Avatar Korra, Master Rohan, I am truly sorry for what I did to you. You must beat my brother, he truly believes bending is the source of all evil in this world." Tarrlok told them.

"How did you figure it out?" Mako asked.

"I recognized my brother's bloodbending. I don't know how but he used bloodbending to take my bending." Tarrlok told him.

"So how do we beat him?" Korra asked.

"We don't," Rohan said. "We expose him as a waterbender to his supporters, that's how we win."

"We can't leave him." Korra says when the boys turn to leave.

"No Amon can't know, you know. Defeat him put an end to this sad story." Tarrlok said. Korra nodded they would.

* * *

The four of them, Jade, Asami, Iroh, and Bolin take Naga up into the mountains until they find the airfield. They circle around above it to get a better vantage point and form a plan.

"I think we found our secret airfield." Iroh says studying it. "Bolin, once we're down there I need you to tear up those runways we can't let those aircraft take off."

"Aye aye captain. I mean Commander, sir." Bolin responded.

"Asami do you think you can drive one of those mechs if me and Jade give you a distraction?" Iroh asked.

"It shouldn't be a problem." Asami said determined. The group heads down the hill towards the airfield. "That weird fence post but no fence." Asami said walking up to it.

"No guys wait!" Jade yelled trying to stop them, the memory of the city hall attack coming back to her. But it was too late Asami Bolin and Iroh all stepped into it. Jade tried to grab Iroh in time but she wasn't and she two was electrocuted. They woke up in a storage room, Jade was bound together with Asami using rope. Iroh and Bolin were also tied together.

"Oh good you awake!" Bolin said excitedly. "Can you ah get us out?"

"Are you alright?" Iroh asked worriedly. "You were out longer than the rest of us."

"Yeah armor is just really conductive." She winced, her wrist was tied pretty tight but she just needed her fingers, and there. She and Asami were free as the metal cut through the rope. She freed the boys and they were out.

"I'm going after those planes!" Iroh tossed over his shoulder as they ran out of the building. Jade went with him, both running towards the plane. She shoots her cable out, catches the plane's tail and pulls herself on. Jade kicks the pilot out of his chair and takes control. Iroh is holding on to the wings above her. She struggles to figure out the controls. They almost crashed into the side of the mountain a few times.

"a little steadier would be nice." Iroh grinds out between clenched teeth.

"I'm trying!" She does figure it out and with Iroh on top he can easily shoot down the planes ahead of them. They were able to catch up with the other planes and Iroh started shooting them down over the city. After the first two went down the others took invasive action. On throw a snare at them that hit the propeller and the plane began to plummet.

"Jump!" Iroh yelled as they both bailed out of the plane. Iroh drove down to the plane below them using his fire bending to control his descent. When he landed he held his hand back up to Jade as she shot her cable to him and used that to pull herself towards the plane. She landed on the tail again making her way to the cockpit and throwing the pilot out. Something hit the tail and it was all Jade could do to hold the plane steady.

"Jade lookup!" Iroh yelled from above her on the wings. Jade did and saw a plane over top of them. Its bombay doors open and the bombs falling towards them. She took one hand off the yoke and pushed the metal bombs back up into the plane as Iroh fired a blast to set them off. They had lost control over the plane though and they were headed straight towards Avatar Aang's statue.

Jump!" Jade yells as the plane crashes into her grandfather's face. Jade cable grabs a hold of the top of his staff and Iroh manages to get hold on the flag. She swings herself over to him and lowers them both down to the ground. They both collapsed on the ground.

"That was fun. We should go on more dates like this." Iroh said grinning at her.

Jade laughed. "Sure, it's your turn to supply the bad guys though." They were able to find the emergency rafted on the island and floated in towards the city. Iroh giving them a boost with his fire bending. Jade had mapped out a basic plan to find her mother and mostly likely her officers. They were likely being kept in the police station in a twist of irony. Her and Iroh slipped through alleys and shadows luckily it wasn't far away. The police station did have a lot of equalist activity around the station.

"Come on, I know another way." Jade whispered to Iroh. They backtracked for a few streets before going west. They came upon a sew cover behind some buildings and Jade bent it off. They dropped down into what had appeared to be a sew but it was a dry tunnel.

"My grandmother built a bunch of tunnels underneath the city herself, this one leads to the police station's basement." Jade explained. They made their way to right below the police station. Jade put her hand on the wall using semetic sense to see if the coast was clear. It was. They slipped out of the tunnel and into the hall.

"Is anyone around?" Iroh whispered to her.

"No, we don't normally come down here." Jade told him. "There prisons in the west wing." They managed to get up to the prison cells with relative ease. Jade knew the place like the back of her hand and it was a metalbending friendly environment. She saw many of the officers locked up. She just needed to get to her mom. she knew that Lin Beifong would have stayed behind anyway but that didn't make her complicitedness any easier. The officers all stood up when they noticed the pair. Jade quietly unlocked all the cells as she went motioning for them to wait so they could all attack together. Jade finally found her mother.

"Mom!" She cried, throwing herself at Lin as soon as the door was open.

"Jade" Lin managed, hugging her back as tightly as possible.

* * *

Rohan, Korra and Mako were able to get into the arena, they were on the referees platform at the arena. The plan was simple, call Amon out in front of everyone. If that didn't work then fight like hell. Rohan wasn't scared he was angry. Angry that his mother had likely lost her bending, Angry that his home was being occupied by Amon and Angry that the city fell. As an airbender he had always been something of a sideshow. 'Hey look its one of the last airbenders' people would stare and ask him stupid question. He hated being different when he was younger but he had never not wanted his bending. What Amon was doing would ease his culture and every other nation's culture. Bending was important, everyone not just benders. It was called the fire nation because that was where firebenders lived, no fire benders and what was left. Non benders were still fire nation their identity was forged by bending as much as his.

Amon came up on stage and began to speak. "That a lie Amon," Korra yelled down at him. "Or should I call you Noatak."

"Calm down, we have nothing to fear from the avatar let's hear what she has to say." Amon said stopping his men from moving in on the three.

"Amon has been lying to you, he uses blood bending to take people's bending. Amon

is a water bender" Korra accused him. Rohan could see the crowd wasn't believingher.

"You're making stuff up now Avatar." Amon responded coolly.

"No your father was Yakone and your brother is councilman Tarrlok." Korra continued.

"I will show you the truth." Amon said, taking off his mask to relieve a huge burn scare across his face. Mako backed up towards them his back to them, Rohan turned to see chi blockers closing in.

"I think we should get out of here." Mako said.

"I wouldn't leave yet Avatar." Amon interrupted. "You'll miss the show."

The stage moved and Tenzin and JInora appeared tied up. Rohan couldn't speak. "No they…" Korra mumbled.

"Let them Go!" Rohan yelled, gripping the railing tightly.

"You're welcome to try and stop me, With you the air nomads will be gone forever." Amon said.

Korra was growling next to him. "He's trying to bait you." Mako hissed to them.

"It doesn't matter!" Korra snarled as Rohan jumped towards the stage Korra and Mako on his heels. An air blast set the chi blockers away from his family. He and Mako fought Amon and his men while Korra freed Tenzin and Jinora. Tenzin sent them all off the stage.

"Run!" He called and they ran through the arena. They split up. Tenzin and Jinora went to the left and he followed Korra to the right. They would meet up in the sews later if they didn't end this now. The three of them hid in a dark room, hoping Amon would just walk past, but he didn't. Rohan was up in the rafters, he didn't know where Korra was hiding. Amon ripped Korra out from her hiding place with his blood bending. Mako shoots fire at him and he too was being blood bent. Rohan tried to bend but he couldn't move his body. All three of them were floating in the air at Amon's mercy. He slammed all three of them to the ground before walking over to Korra and taking her bending. Rohan's eyes widened but he couldn't do anything as Korra dropped to the ground.

"I told you I would destroy you." Amon said standing over her.

"Amon!" A new voice said, Rohan couldn't see who it was. "What the avatar said was true. I saw you blood bend her.! You traitor" Then he heard the new man's foot stepps stop and heard another crash. He could hear Amon walking towards him. He was raised up into a sitting position Amon standing over. This is it Rohan thought. Then Lighting struck Amon from the side. Mako! Amon screamed and Rohan felt his hold over him fail.

"Come on!" Mako yelled picking Korra up, Rohan forced his tried body to move running after them. Then they were being blood bent again. Rohan was slammed against the wall of the hallway.

"I'm impressed no one has ever gotten the better of me like that." Amon admitted walking towards Mako. "Almost a shame to take your bending."

"No!" Korra yelled and the air responded to her. Amon was shoved back by the air blast.

"Impossible" Amon snarled.

"I'm an airbender." Korra said equally surprised as Rohan. "I can airbend!" Then she was on the attack punching the air and throwing Amon back and back until she sent him through the window. Rohan pulled Mako to his feet and ran to join her overlooking the bay where Amon just fell. Then Amon repeated on a pillar of water, but the crowd out front saw too and they weren't happy about it. Amon knew it too and disappeared beneath the water.

Rohan let out a laugh. "Its over."

* * *

Lin had to laugh at the irony of throwing her in her own prison after Amon took her bending. She felt empty inside since Amon took her bending. It's amazing how something that you know so well, So intimately can be taken away from you in the blink of an eye. In her hands Lin grasp the metal necklace that Jade had made all those years ago. She can no longer feel it's imperfection, the metal mixed with the earth or shape it without a thought. Jade's fine though, Jade, Jinora, Rohan and Tenzin are safe, she thinks running her thumb absently over Jade's tiny finger print. She knew half of her officers are in the cells around her, even a few of the more prominent benders. But there was nothing any of them could do now, they all felt the same hollow and dejected feeling that she did from losing their own bending. Lin had mostly slept in the two days she had been here. She heard a few doors open down the hall, more prisons she figured. Her body was tired and hurting from the fight she had put up and there wasn't anything else to do. She still had hope because she knew that Korra, and her family were still out there and that meant still a chance to take down Amon. Then she heard someone stop in front of her cell.

"Mom" Jade's voice cried.

Lin sits up so quickly she's dizzy but it doesn't matter Jade throws herself at Lin. "Jade" Lin manages to get out as her back hits the wall behind her cot. Lin hugs her daughter with all the strength she's got. she is beyond happy to see her oldest alright.

"Mom," Jade says softly into her neck. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Me too kid." Lin says kissing her head as she pulls away to look at her. "Are you alright? What about your father and siblings?" worry setting in.

"They should be fine Mom, they went after Amon." Jade tells her. "Come on we're breaking you out." Jade pulls her to her feet and she sees Iroh watching from the door.

"I'm glad you're alright." He says offering her a smile.

Lin nods. "Yeah me too, come on kids. Let's kick some ass." They free everyone else and then storm the equalist. It seemed many of the better chi blockers were down at the arena with Amon, as no benders were left in the police station it had seemed that it was mostly new recruits. With the elements of surprise and anger the ex metalbenders were able to retake the police station for the most part. Some equalist did flee when it was clear they were losing.

"Chief!" Someone called. "You'll want to hear this!" Lin, Jade and Iroh head down the hall to a room the radio was on broadcasting Amon's apparent fight with the Avatar. They listened intensely. It seemed Korra, Tenzin, Mako and Rohan had fought Amon. Amon had apparently gone into the water during the fight.

"Folks, his mask had just appeared in the water" The announcer said sadly. "What? Wait, What? I can't. But no! He's waterbending! Amon is a waterbender!" The announcer cried. Lin let loose a breath she had been holding. "He's a liar, a fake!" The announcer was saying denouncing him. People started cheering, Lin sagged against the desk. Jade threw her arm over her shoulders.

"They did it! We won!" She said.

"We won!" Was now being echoed all around her, but all Lin could feel was relief.

"Come on kid let go home." She said after they had all savored the moment. She, Jade and Iroh head across the city to the docks the ferry was still there. The city was eerie, people were starting to mill around unsure what to do. They took it across the bay to air temple island. The airships were no longer there and the place was scarily quiet. They couldn't see any real damage. It looked like the acolytes had been left alone. They had found them in the inner courtyard all together. Some things in the temple and house looked like they were missing but other than that everything was fine. They were in the house when an acolyte ran up telling them another ship was approaching. Lin and Jade ran down to see everyone else.

"MOM!" Rohan and Jinora yelled, running up to her and nearly knocking them all off the peer. It's Iroh who has to put a hand out to steady them, but Lin doesn't care. They are here safe and alive, with their bending intake by the speed at which they ran to her.

"I love you two." She tells them softly.

"We love you too mom" Jinora says back.

"Yeah, just no more self sacrifice please." Rohan says.

Tenzin had come running up to them as well, his arm around Jade's shoulders. "I must agree with that."he laughed. Rohan and Jinora let go of her and Tenzin's arms engulfs her. He buries his head in her neck. "I love you, more than anything." he says softly against her skin.

Lin's glad her own face is pressed into his neck because she has to fight back the tears. Everything that had happened losing her bending the emotion of not knowing what happened to them all threatened to come up. She bite them back stubbornly. "I love you too."

Korra comes up to her next and gives her a hug. The girl looks entirely too sad for just beating Amon. "I lost my bending." She admits quietly to Lin.

Lin holds her shoulders. "I'm sorry he got you too kid." Of course one of her friends has to make an insensitive comment and Lin glares at the boy.

"Uncle Bumi is here!" Rohan calls and sure enough Bumi is at the edge of the deck of one of the warships coming into the city yelling and waving like a crazy man.

"Great now I have to entertain my brother." Tenzin sighs. Lin rolls her eyes at his melodrama. Lin was glad that Bumi was here. He was a great distraction for herself and Korra. They were able to throw together a pretty decent haphazard dinner for having no food and ten mouths to feed. It was decided that Bumi, Iroh and jade would stay behind in the city while the rest of them went to the south polar to see if Katara could undo the damage caused by Amon's bloodbending. Lin wasn't hopeful, but the kids, Korra and Tenzin were So she let them be.

Later that night Lin was sitting on the edge of their bed taking the pins out of her hair when Tenzin entered. He moved behind her, his hands covering hers and he took over pulling each pin out. She let him, he had been hovering around her the entire evening. She knew from Jade he had not reacted when to her self sacrifice. He wrapped him arms around her waist, pulling her back against him and kissed the side of her neck when he was finished. Jinora and Rohan had been mad but Tenzin had been dispondent. He resting his chin on her shoulder as she shook out her hair, she turned her head so it was leaning against him.

"I love you so much, and" Tenzin admitted softly. "You scared the life out of me."

"I know, I love you Too but I had to do it." Lin told him covering his hands with hers. she could feel him frown.

His grip tightens. "I wish you hadn't..."

"So what? you could've done it." Lin asks turning in his arms. "the world needs you and the kids, you need to teach Korra carry on your nation. One less metal bender is nothing."

"you are everything to me, and the kids." Tenzin told her cupping her face with his hands.

"I couldn't live with myself if you did that. For you and the kids there's nothing I won't do."

"And I can? Lin, I've never been so scared in my life." Tenzin took a breath. "I couldn't breath, I couldn't..."

Lin doesn't wait for him to finish she leans forward and kisses him. Pouring everything she could articulate into that kiss, he responds with equal intensity. She needs this, she need to be able to feel something this strongly again. The numbest she felt since losing her bending evaporated when he touched her. When they finally need air Tenzin pressed his forehead against hers. She suddenly overwhelmed by emotion, everything from the past few days bubbling up. Her city falling, losing her bending, her not knowing if the kids and Tenzin were okay. She closes her eyes to fight the tears she can feel forming.

Tenzin must have sensed it because he start kissing all over her face. "I love you more than anything." He says kissing the tears away. He pull them down and she curls into him. She falls asleep to him running his hand up and down her spine and whispering how much he loves her.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey," Asami said, walking over to Korra leaning against the railing of the ship. "Can't sleep?"

"No, I guess not." Korra says, studying the water.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Asami asks she doesn't look at Korra.

"No, it's okay. I know you probably have a lot on your mind too." her father had been arrested just before they left. Lin had told her privately but it wasn't a secret.

"I'm okay with it actually." Asami took a breath. "My dad, he wasn't the same man who raised me. When my mom died, I think a part of him started dying too." Korra studies her closely and can see it's the truth. "Even before the equalist, my dad had been getting more and more distant. I thought I was just growing up but now I know."

"It's not your fault." Korra told her. "You tried to change his mind, multiple times. Sometime you need to go backwards before going forwards." Korra told her sympathetically.

"Tenzin tell you that?" Asami asks sending Korra a small smile.

"No, Lin actually." Korra grinned back.

"Lin's pretty wise." Asami said, thinking back to the metal bender's own advice to her.

"Yeah, sometimes I think Tenzin gets most of his advice from her." Korra jokes. Asami and her didn't start off on the right foot. Korra had never told her she had liked Mako and didn't plan to, he had been an ass to her and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of her still liking him. Asami she had been unfair too because of a stupid crush. It wasn't her fault, they had liked the same guy. After Korra had gotten over it she had tried to become friends with her but with everything going on it was only now that they were talking.

Asami laughed. "Yeah they're pretty cool. I didn't know what to expect getting to know all of you but I'm glad I hit Mako and got to know all of you."

Korra laughed a little. "Yeah me too."

Korra didn't know whether she actually believed Katara had the power to restore her bending, but a part of her definitely hoped she had. It was all she had, who she was, without her bending she wasn't the avatar. Sure she could airbend but what good was an avatar with only one element. Katara had tried to heal her for over an hour, Korra had lost track of time as the hope slipped away. In the end Katara was powerless to fix it just like everyone else. Growing up she had always looked up to Katara as this other worldly figure. Katara wouldn't bat an eye if Korra almost destroyed the house or caused an avalanche. She just laughs and tells her she must learn to be more careful. She knew of course that she had been married to her previous life, and loved hearing the stories of Katara's youth. Crazy tales about beating some beast or defeating the fire nation or the smaller story of her adult life building a city with her best friends and husband, Korra loved it all. She had once asked Katara if it was painful being around her because it reminded her of Aang. Katara had laughed and told her no, she reminded her of Aang but that brought her joy not sadness the same way her grandkids did. 'You give me hope for the future' she had said, she had always looked at her with joy and hope in her eyes. Now Katara looked at her with pity, it rolled off the old woman like a deep sadness. Katara wouldn't be the worst though she had been kind enough not to voice her pity, Tenzin and the others would. She needs to get out of there.

Mako followed her out. "Korra wait,"

"Go away." She said to him without turning around.

"I will but I want you to know that we're here for you." Mako says.

Korra can hear the others coming out too. "No I mean back to republic city and get on with your life."

"What are you talking about?" He asked playing dumb.

"I'm not the avatar anymore you don't have to do me any favors." Korra said, turning away from him and getting on Naga. She hears Mako yelling after and Jinora as well, she could sense their worry and pity. She doesn't stop until she reaches the edge of the glaciers. She gets off Naga and sits down, her legs dangling off the edge of the cliff. Some avatar she was, she couldn't learn airbending and when she did she had lost the ability to bend the other three elements. She began to cry, finally letting out the pain that had building in her gut. She had come here before leaving the south polar dreaming of the adventures awaiting her in the rest of the world. Now she might as well stay here in the south polar forever. Red and orange cloth attach the corner of her eye.

"Not now Tenzin." She tries not to sob. "I just want to be left alone."

"But you called me here." A different voice said.

She turns in surprise. "Aang." she breaths.

"You have finally connected to your spiritual self." Aang said.

Korra stood. "How?" She asked.

"When we are at our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change." Aang said. Korra's eyes widened as she saw the other avatars, Ruko, Kyoshi and about a 100 others stretch out behind Aang. Aang reached forward placing his hand on the base of her throat and her forehead. Her eyes closed on instinct and she feels energy flow through her again. It is familiar like an old friend that had been there the whole time, but much more powerful than anything she ever felt. She knew it, it was her, the other avatars fell away and Aang stepped back. The energy was still there, it washed over touching every part of her and her mind. She let it guild her. The air responded to her thoughts, the fire to her hands, the earth to mind, and the water to will. The feeling leaves her slowly and her feet are back on the ground. Her eyes open and she turns to see Rohan, Jinora, Mako, Bolin and Asami all standing there. She runs to them or maybe they run to her. They all collide in a group hug.

"You followed me." Korra half laughed when they finally break away.

"Of course we're your friends." Bolin said.

"Yeah you're practically family, at this point." Rohan told her shoving playfully at her shoulder.

"Thank you guys." Korra said, overwhelmed.

"Oh can I ask now? You're bending is back now or what did we just see?" Bolin said speaking super quickly like her was afraid to upset her.

"No, it's back." Korra said opening her palm to create a flame to check and sure enough one appeared.

"That's amazing how did you do it?" Jinora asked her.

"Aang did it or maybe I always could. I don't know but I think I can give your mom back her bending." Korra told them excitedly.

"Really?" Rohan said.

"Yeah I have to meditate on it but I think I can do what Aang did." Korra nodded. They all barreled back into the hut where Katara was having Tea with her parents, Lin and Tenzin. Lin was staring off into space, Tenzin hand on her thigh in confort. All the adults looked up in surprise when they burst through the door.

"Korra, what is it?" Her father asked.

"I got my bending back." Korra exclaimed, breathless. "And I think I can give you yours back too Lin." They were all staring at her still. "I got to go meditate on it." and she darted off behind her she heard Tenzin ask. "Did she just say she was going to meditate?"

She was able to give Lin back her bending. Jinora and Rohan all but tackled her after she raised the stones around the deus. Korra laughed a little as Tenzin came up to her.

"I'm so proud of you Avatar Korra." He said putting his hands on her shoulder. She just smiles at him because it does mean a lot.  
Lin comes up to them, slipping into Tenzin's side. "Yeah kid. Thanks" She smiles at her. Korra darts forward and hugs them both. They did more for her than she did for them. She can see Katara smiling brightly at her, once again her eyes and the future filled with hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side note: people have asked so this is just going to continue through the other seasons. but season two do you want to see it mostly Lin and her family focused or Korra and everyone too.


	15. interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost posted this as a one shot so this is not the most connected thing I could have wrote but hey

Rohan, Jinora, Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami were all going out dancing. Rohan didn't like dancing but he was being dragged along by his best friend Ray. Ray was trying to hit on a girl and gone ahead and told her that they were all going in a group to make her feel less pressure. Asami, Bolin and Korra were dancing together and trying to set Bolin up. Jinora had spotted someone she knew from school and was talking with her, leaving him and Mako to stand awkwardly back. Mako was still fresh off a breakup with Asami and was super awkward about it as he had liked Korra when he was with Asami but then Korra turned him down after he broke up with Asami. Rohan personally approved of Korra's decision because he was low key an ass but whatever. Ray and his new girl Mei, Rohan thought her name was, seemed to be hitting it off good enough at least. It wasn't that he didn't like going out, it was that he couldn't dance and didn't really like crowds. But they hadn't really gone out to have fun since before the probending finals so he had given in. That and his parents had all but forced them out of the house when they heard, with a 'don't drink, don't get arrested or anyone pregnant'. There was still like ten people living on the island and at the house most of the time. Asami's mansion was currently being held while they decide if they were going to seize it and her company because of her father. Tenzin was helping her with that but with the council disbanded and election coming very soon it had been kicked to the new leader. Bolin and Mako hadn't found a place yet either as the arena was still damaged and neither had a job. Uncle Bumi was also staying with them and Iroh was there more often than not as well. He got the feeling his mom imparicular was very happy to have a quiet night at home.

"Ro, let's get out of here Mei says her friends got a party tonight." Ray said coming up to him with Korra and Bolin in tow.

"Yeah it sounds fun." Korra agreed nodding along.

"I don't know man." Rohan said, trying to think of a way to say no.

"Come on Rohan let's lose we just beat Amon let's celebrate and have some fun." Bolin said playfully, punching his shoulder. They had gotten back from the south polar a few weeks ago.

"Fine if everyone else agrees." Rohan gave in. Unfortunately only Mako protested, Jinora had said she'd come along but hadn't been enthusiastic about it but Asami was all for it. They left the club, going a few blocks down to a house party, Rohan could see the lights were on in an otherwise dark neighborhood. Inside loud music blared and teens and 20 something packed every room. Rohan was wearing gloves and a hat with his collar popped so people couldn't see his tattoos. He and Mako went back to leaning against the walk at this party too. He had no idea where Jinora had gone off to but Bolin seemed to be getting somewhere with one girl. Korra was helping Asami fend off every other boy there. Rohan laughed to himself when Korra awkwardly turned down the guys next advance on her as well. Mako and him were out of luck when two girls walked up to them. They were pretty sure but he wasn't looking for anyone right now.

"Hey guys, you friend said we should come up and introduce ourselves since you two don't know anyone." The taller one said gesturing at Ray. They both had brown hair with light blue eyes.

Rohan rolled his eyes of course it was Ray's doing. "Uh hi" he said back unsure.

"Yeah have I seen you around? you look kinda familiar" the tall one said to Mako.

"Uh, maybe." Mako said, rubbing his neck. He guessed they had caught a few of the fire ferrets matches.

"Aw they're shy" the shorter one cooed. "Shy is cute" She batted her eyelashes at them. "Come on," She said grabbing Rohan's hand and dragging him behind her. He let her after all he wasn't dead and she was hot. They go into the kitchen.

"My name's Ming, by the way." She tells him.

"Rohan." He says as she hands him a cup. He was aware people were drinking; it didn't surprise or repulse him. He was an airbender which meant technically no drink but he had tried when his friends got their hands on a bottle of snake. Besides he knew his father had drank before too. He looked around the kitchen and saw some kids snorting something. That did repulse him, the powdery drug he now saw the girl near the counter snorting. He knew those weren't drugs to play around with and why these girls were doing it so casually was beyond him but he wanted nothing to do with it.

Ming turned back towards him after getting her own drink. "So Rohan, what do you do?"

Rohan shrugged "I'm still in school." he said.

"Oh yeah, where do you go to school?" She asked standing entirely too close to him for him not to understand she was interested in him.

"Four nations academy." Rohan said, easily leaning back against the counter. He took another sip of his drink.

"Oh so your parents are rich, huh" She says. The four nations academy was one of the most preidest schools in the United Republic as the Grandson of the last Avatar nevermind his parents, he got in easily. "Anyone I'd know of?"

"Maybe" He says, deciding not to tell her. They talk for a while, Ming's cool, he decides she likes pro bending and is amazed that Rohan knows the fire ferrets. Maybe it's the alcohol but eventually they're making out in the corner of the kitchen. Then next thing he knows Ray is running in the room and tearing him away from Ming.

"Dude, we have to get out of here." He says worried.

Rohan's confused. "What? Why?" he gets his answer as he hears the door go off their hinges and 'POLICE! Stay where you are!' being shouted from both ends of the house.

"Oh shit." is all he can say. They stay in the kitchen hands up with everyone else as the cops move through the house. He, Jinora and Korra all disguised themselves as not to be recognized tonight and maybe that was a good thing now or none of the officers would recognize them and they would be forced to spend the night in jail. One of the last officers through the door peered at him. They were putting metal cuffs on all the kids and sitting them down on the floor. Rohan didn't know his name but had seen him enough times to know that he'd been on the force for a while. He put the cuffs on him and moved after a pause though and Rohan let out a breath.

"Dude how much trouble do you think we're in?" Ray whispered to him.

"Bro we'll be lucky to see tomorrow." He whispered back.

"Relax," Ming whispered to them. "They like scaring us, they'll let us go after making us sit for a little while." Rohan did not share her optimism especially when the same officer came back with his lieutenant that he did recognize and she recognized him.

Isha began to laugh. "Oh kid," She said her voice full of amusement. "You are sooo dead. Song radio back to the station, tell Jade she has to come down here and don't tell her why." Rohan hung his head, yeah they were so dead.

Rohan, Ming, Mei and Ray were led up stairs to a bedroom and made to sit against the back wall. "So anyone else here I should know about?" Isha asked releasing their handcuffs.

"My sister, Korra, Mako and Bolin." Rohan told her. Isha nodded and disappeared.

"Why single us out?" Ming asked, confused. The door opened and Isha returned with Rohan's friends. They too were sat down against the wall and their hands released.

"We are soo dead." Jinora said to Rohan, who nodded in agreement.

"Okay kids, I'm going to call Jade and she and Chief can deal with you however they want, alright." Isha told them, still smirking at them. Rohan figured she was probably the only person who would find this funny as Jade couldn't kill her and telling Mom and Dad would be on Jade. Officer Song stepped in to watch them as Isha went to do her job.

"Uh okay what's going on?" Ming hissed at Rohan.

"My last name is Beifong." Rohan told her. "Jade is my sister and the captain of the police department, she's going to come and get us. You were pulled in here because you were with me." Rohan explained.

"What? You the chief's son." Ming said surprised. "But I thought air benders had tattoos." Rohan took off his hat. He had short hair but his arrow was still visible. "Oh damn. I can't believe I missed that."

"So how bad do you think your mom is going to yell at us?" Korra piped up. They were all tipsy but Bolin was clearly drunk. 'Don't get drunk' one of mom's big rules.

"She's not the one I'm worried about." Jinora said. "Dad will absolutely flip his shit over this."

* * *

Jade was having a relaxing evening trying not to get too distracted from the mountain of paperwork she had planned on getting down tonight. It was her night to work night shift and Iroh had come by with bubble tea and cookies. He was currently being very successful at distracting her with food and bugging her about random things. They hadn't been able to just spend time with each other much the past month, Jade had been busy with her family after Amon took her mother's and Korra's bending and then the rebuilding effort had them both working around the clock. Iroh was more or less staying with her on the island but someone was always around and they never seemed to have the same day off.

"I'm serious." He said to her grinning around another bite of cookie.

"Stop" She tried to sound serious but it came out more of a laugh. "I need to get work done. You aren't even supposed to be here."

"I need an answer too," He retorted. "Giant platypus bear -" He was cut off by the phone ringing.

"Captain Beifong." Jade said into the phone holding a finger up to Iroh. "Why? Fine I'll be right down." She groaned putting down the speaker.

"What's wrong?" Iroh asked.

"I don't know, that was Isha team. She says I need to come down to where they're at but won't tell me why." Jade groaned getting up. "Do you want to come?"

"Though I wasn't supposed to be here?" He said smartly at her, standing.

Jade rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah well, I'm in charge so I can do whatever I want." He followed her out of the station and they took the car to a suburb on the edge of a middle class neighborhood. They saw the officers out front and walked in.

"Jade, so glad you made it." Isha met them all too happy sounding for Jade's liking. "Iroh." She smirked at him.

Jade rolled her eyes at her friend. "What is the emergency?"

"Well it's not an emergency yet, but let's put it this way when the chief finds out. It will be." Isha told her, leading them upstairs to a bedroom. There were several handcuffed teens in the rooms down stairs.

"Why did we bust this place?" Jade asked going up the stairs.

"Noise complaint." Isha responds.

"Seems a little excessive for being loud." Iroh commented looking at the teens and young adults in handcuffs.

"But with the recent uptick in drug overdoses and no equalist and only three triads to worry about, parties like these with drugs everywhere are a priority now." Isha explained to him. "Try not to kill anybody." Isha said pushing open the bedroom door. Jade walked in and knew why Isha had called them.

"Hiya, Jade" Jinora said grinning sheepishly . Jade sighed and rubbed her forehead. Both her baby siblings, Korra, and her friends, and four others were sitting against the back wall. They weren't handcuffed but were being watched by officer Song. Jade recognized one of the other boy as Rohan's best friend.

"Isha, how far along are you with the others downstairs?" Jade asked, ignoring the teens in front of her.

"We think we've pulled anyone of importance." Isha told her.

"Good release the rest on a warning." she said.

"Come on." Jade said to teens. She took them up to the airship and they waited around until the officers finished with everyone else. She had put them in a room and had Iroh babysit them. Normally she she was pretty cool with this kind of thing they knew better than to do anything tooo stupid but all the officers had seen them and there were a lot of drugs in that house. On the way to headquarters, Jade called home.

"This better be good" Her mother's officer came through the phone.

"Oh it is, you'll never guess who I have sitting in interrogation right now." Jade said in the most pleasant tone she could muster. "Here's a hint there are six of them and they all live with you."

Her mother groaned. "I'll be there in 15." And hung up. She put the kids into interrogation all together. She had officer Song watch over them, before going back up to Mom's office to wait with Iroh.

Mom was not happy when she walked through the door. "What the hell did they do?" She asked, irritated.

"Isha called me when she broke up a party. They were there." Jade told her.

Lin crossed her arms at Jade. "Okay, then why call me, you can scare them enough on your own."

"Oh it wasn just a routine noise complaint, until they found 15 ounces of drugs there and a ton of alcohol." Jade told her mother, handing her a bag full of evidence.

Lin growled. "Where are they?"

"Interrogation one I put them all together." Jade told her and all three headed down there. Lin stormed into the room crossing her arms and glaring at the teens. Who shurk back and looked sheepishly up at Lin.

"Officer Song, This one's father is the ambassador to the fire nation. Get him on the phone in the observation room. Tell him the chief wants to talk to him" Jade told him as he exited the room.

"What?" Ray squeaked worried. "Come on, Jade."

"No, you're 16 kid you shouldn't even be drinking but I know both you and that one." pointing her thumb at Rohan. "Are and I don't say anything. House party with drugs, can't stay quiet on that."

"And she shouldn't even be doing that." Lin growled. "Jinora, who are these three?" pointing at the three girls that Jade hadn't recognized either.

"Uh one is Ray's girlfriend and I don't know the other two." Jinora answered quickly.

Lin nodded. "How old are you?" she asked the taller one.

"18" she said nervously.

Lin moved her eyes to the other one. "17"

"Jade, what did Isha say about them?" Lin asked.

"They're just partying and drinking, all of them were drinking but she said she didn't think any of them did drugs." Jade reported.

"You, you're old enough. Go" Lin said point a thumb at the door. "Jinora you too. You two can drink. You. You're lucky I got bigger fish to fry tonight. Go. None of you should go to parties like that. We had 13 overdoses last week because of this shit" Lin said to the three holding up the evidence bag. "Jinora, show them out and go wait in my office."

"Uh chief, I have the ambassador." Song said poking his head through the wall.

Lin walked over bending the rest of the wall back. "Hello, Mr. Ambassador, It's chief Beifong. I thought you would like to know that both of our son's are currently sitting in interrogations. Huh, yes because they were drunk at a party. Yes, you can come get him anytime." Lin said watching Ray's face turn from horror to grime acceptance of his fate. "Let me know when his father gets here." Lin said motioning for Iroh and Jade to follow her out. They go back up stairs, Jade and Iroh staying outside this time while Lin goes to talk with Jinora. Isha came and joined them, she had luck getting a few of the kids to rat on the kid that had supplied the drugs.

Jinora walked out, "She's calling Dad." Jinora told them.

"You get off easy?" Isha asked her.

"Yeah, I can drink legally. Dad's not going to like it but I'm an adult." Jinora shrugged. "Honestly I was just in the backyard the whole time I didn't know about the drugs."

"I don't envy you guys right now." Iroh laughed. "Ursa and I got caught a few times with snake and I thought my mother was going to kill us each time."

"Yeah no mom's surprisingly calm all things considered." Jinora said.

"Eh I did it too" Jade shrugged. "Dad is going to lose it, you and Rohan are the perfect children."

Lin scoffed coming up to them. "As if."

"Mom!" Jinora whined

"At least Jade never got arrested." Lin smirked at her youngest daughter, while she pouted.

"Dad's coming?" Jade asked.

"Yes" Lin sighed. "He's mad beyond belief. Look I'm not mad at you or really disappointed in you. But your father handles the air nomad shit so I'm not going to save you from that." She told Jinora who nodded in acceptance.

* * *

Tenzin arrived at the police station just after Ray left with his father. Tenzin looked calm on the outside. Luientant Isha's team had pretty much wrapped everything with the drug bust up by then. It looked like they were getting it from one of the triads, the kid who supplied it was a friend of a friend. It was pretty typical but Lin had little doubt Tenzin would not see it that way. It sucked too because they had finally had a nice date night for the first time in what felt like six months. That nice night had gone out the window when Jade had called home around midnight. She could understand them going out to a party, Jade had done it and she suspected so had Jinora. But there had been a serious uptick in the amount of overdoses since the end of the revolution. The kids hadn't known that, but it was still freaking her out and was why Jade had called. If they had just gotten drunk Jade won't have called. She would have threatened them a little and let them go, but the drugs were a problem and She intended they got that message. She had also been equally unamused about the three girls she didn't know, two of which were clearly tispy. Jinora had told her she was pretty sure one of them had been with Rohan. She was fine with him dating but meeting his girlfriend because they both got arrested was pushing it.

"All we're missing is uncle Bumi and everyone on the island will be here." Jinora joked to Jade quietly. Lin glared at her, she was everyday becoming less and less amused with living at a fraternity house. Between her three kids, Korra, Bumi, Iroh, Mako, Bolin, and Asami there were 11 people living there. At least the acolytes knew to give the main house a wide berth but the teens not so much and Bumi was worse than all of them. She was well aware Jade and likely Iroh in tow was watching in the observation room, when Jinora, Lin and Tenzin finally walked in to talk to the kids.

"What were you thinking?!" Tenzin starts also immediately. "Do know what kind of trouble you're in?" Lin lets Tenzin go for a while, they really could do anything to Mako, Bolin, or Asami, but it felt wrong just letting them go while Rohan, Korra and Jinora got to deal with this kind of tongue lashing. Asami too could drink now that Lin thought about it. Mako was still 17 and Bolin 16 she thought. So she watched the teens wince at every other thing Tenzin yelled at them for.

"Dad, I can drink. I went because I want to make sure they got home safe." Jinora protested.

"You are an air bender, air benders don't drink." Tenzin retorted back at her.

"And you did a bang up job on getting them home." Lin finally cut in. Tenzin can finish on the drinking later, that wasn't why she was mad. "Do you have any idea how much drugs we found in that house?" She catches Rohan looking down guilty. "Almost a pound. Do you know what kind of time that could have gotten you and everyone else there? just for being at the wrong place at the wrong time." She ranted at them.

"But we didn't know!" Korra protested, her two knew better than to do it but Korra had always loved to push her limits.

"Bullshit, I can if I want to charge you doesn't mean you get convicted but it will be on your records. And you three were already arrested this year. Mako this is now your third time here, the next time and you won't get off easy." Lin warned him. The boy nodded and looked down, he had to know that too. Some shoplifting charges at 13 and 15 plus Tarrlok's ploy and now this, the kid all used up all his get out of jail free cards.

"What? he wouldn't do anything illegal! You know that!" Korra argued coming to his defense.

"There are still laws and no one is above it." Lin shot back at her. "I told you that last time you were sitting in this room too."

"And we told you not to go drink!" Tenzin said take back over. "Why can't you just do as you're told." It wasn't directed at anyone but Korra again seemed to take it personally.

"Well sorry. It's not what we planned on it! I didn't just drag everyone to that party you know!"

"It doesn't matter you are almost adults," Lin shot back, going back to the drugs. "You know how many people have died from overdose in the last few weeks? Or how easily it would be for someone to slip something in your drink? There are still equalist out there even if they have gone underground, they could have easily killed or raped you." Lin exploded on them.

"Urg," Korra growled. "Nothing would have happened. I'm the avatar everyone else is a master in their own right!"

"Right, because drunk or drugged avatars are so useful." Lin said sarcastically.

"And it's even more reason not to drink, You need to set an example. What if the press got wind of this?" Tenzin told her.

"I can take care of myself! I know how to be the avatar!" Korra shouted back. Lin didin't take the tone well and leveled a hard glare at the girl.

"You haven't master air bending yet, to say nothing of the spiritual side until you do I'm your master!" Tenzin responded hotly.

Jinora and the others were looking at Lin like please stop this and Lin was debating when she should as well."I can blow wind and I don't need the spirits anyway!" Korra yelled back.

"It doesn't matter because you all still live on our island" Lin growled. "That mean our rules and One of them is NOT getting drunk." Lin had half a mind to leave them their until morning but Tenzin would never go for it. She bent open the door. "Come on let's go home." The teens were all too happy to leave, Lin was equally glad to be able to go to sleep. The teens would learn how to scrub the temple clean tomorrow.


	16. Book 2

Tenzin was near his wits end with every last person on the face of the earth. Well maybe he was being dramatic but he was seriously stressed. The past few months had been hard, they had to rebuild the city physically after Amon's revolution but also spiritually and socially. They had disbanded the council kind of, it was now a check on the new elected president's power. Both needed to work together to run the city and there was a non bender position on the council. The new president Raiko was also a non bender and he had put forward several reforms to curve the disenfranchisement fell by non benders that had been a driving force of the revolution. Tenzin didn't really see why he needed to be the one Raiko leaned on to get all of this done. The island was still crowded more often than not for moving out, Bolin and Asami were around alot, Mako less so but only because he was now a cop. Iroh was still there most nights with Jade and Bumi had retired and moved in. Tenzin did not remember explicitly giving his brother permission to move in but that hadn't stopped him. Most nights there were eight people to feed and never a quiet moment. Lin too had been increasingly busy after agreeing to come back on as chief, leaving him to deal with teens and Bumi most of the time alone.

Perhaps ironically this thought was passing through his mind as the air ball buzzed by him. Tenzin jumped in surprise and his papers were scattered around him. He groaned, it was time to have a word with them. His anger and irritation building as he saw Korra, Rohan, and Jinora on the field with Bumi cheering them on. Bolin had been knocked off his wooden post and was laying on the ground. He could feel the blood rushing to his head when he heard Roahn call Korra out for using the avatar state.

"Korra" He called out, mad. "The avatar state is not some glorified booster rocket."

"Relax Tenzin, we're just having fun." She said brushing him off.

Bumi snickered. "Yeah let's lose little brother."

"You all have better things you could be doing with your time. And you certainly should be more respectful about almost taking my head off with this ball." Tenzin emphasized the last part.

"Tenzin, we didn't even break anything this time." Korra retorted. "Besides I got this whole avatar thing down."

"No, you have Korra style Avatar-ering not being the real avatar and that to say nothing of your spiritual connection." Tenzin shot back sticking his nose in the air. Rohan rolled his eyes.

"I have mastered airbending, didn't you see my last goal?" Korra retorts.

"Looked pretty good to me." Bumi grinned at his younger brother.

"Is it too late for you to unretire?" Tenzin asked, irritable.

"The paper work went through little brother from now on its 24/7 Bumi time!" He cried while pulling at Tenzin's goatee.

Tenzin shoulders Bumi off him. "You've mastered Korra style airbending, not really airbending. Hopefully our trip to all the air temples will allow you to delve more into your studies, all of you for that matter." He added eyeing his youngest in particular. Rohan had always taken a little to after Lin for a complete grasp of airbending.

"Sounds sooo fun" Korra said sarcastically rolling her eyes and Rohan was able to bite back a snicker at that.

"We are going to have a wonderful and relaxing time becoming enlightened." Tenzin said pointedly at the pair.

Bumi laughed loudly. "I'd pay to see that. Vacation Tenzin" He teased throwing his arm over him again. Tenzin growled at his brother while Korra, Rohan and JInora this time tried very hard not to laugh.

"Everything alright?" Lin's voice carried through the air and she walked up from the docks just getting home, Jade and Iroh in tow. Tenzin was very happy to see the three most mature people he was living with return.

"Dads mad at us for playing airball and Korra for using the avatar state to win." Rohan explained as he jumped off the court.

"Figures, Korra would need the avatar state to win." Jade snorted assumed.

"Hey!" Korra exclaimed indigent.

"Let them play Tenzin. They deserve it." Lin offered with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"See Tenny, even Lin's less of a stick in the mud than you." Bumi said. Tenzin in response snapped his cape around him and stocked to the house, leaving snickering kids, Lin and Bumi in his wake.

Lin rolled her eyes. "Go back to playing, I'll deal with him." She told the kids. Korra had now challenged Jade to one on one and she was sad she was going to miss Korra getting her ass handed to her.

Lin followed him in not long after he left. "Do you have to undercut me in front of the kids?" Tenzin asked angrily as he stood in their bedroom door. She bent her armor off not turning to face him.

"Tenzin, it's just a game. it's not the end of the world. It's almost dinner, they can play." She said pragmatically, pulling on a loss tunic.

"They don't study as hard, they've been getting in more trouble, breaking everything. They need to learn discipline." Tenzin ranted.

"Tenzin, that's because Bumi's here." Lin said only half joking. "Look maybe Korra and Rohan need to grow up still but they've had a rough few months. If they want to let loose let them. Not letting loose certainly didn't do us any favors at their age." She reminds him.

"I know things have been difficult but they can't just run wild. Bumi is more than enough to deal without them acting like idiots." Tenzin said alluding to the kids drinking escapade.

"I'll talk with them. Tenzin, Bumi's right. You need to relax, running yourself into the ground at work isn't helping." Lin said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Well we are leaving tomorrow for the south polar. I'll have plenty of time to relax." Tenzin sighed leaning down to kiss her briefly.

"Whatever you say, airhead." Lin said lightly as she brushed past him. Tenzin would never admit this out loud to anyone but Lin's skepticism might have been warranted. Tenzin was wound up and it would take more than a trip to the south polar to undo that. Preferably some time with just his wife and kids relaxing with no connection with the outside world. A week with Kya and Bumi was not his definition of relaxing. The trip to the south polar hadn't been that bad. Bumi was annoying but Jade actually got along pretty well with him, which had been scary when she was a kid and way too easily talked into pranks. Lin had mostly hung out with Jinora who she hadn't been seeing much of lately. He did have to listen to his son rant about how crazy his friends were because of some teenage drama. Korra had apparently pissed everyone off. Tenzin wasn't all that surprise the girl had been moody as of late. Mako and Asami were apparently going through something and Rohan and Bolin had been dragged in the middle force to pick a side of both. He had been unable to offer any sage advice to Rohan because frankly he could use some for how to deal with his own siblings. When they got to the south polar he was all too happy to be off that small boat. His mother and sister were waiting for them when they got to the dock.

"Gram Gram!" Jinora cried hugging her grandmother. Rohan and Jade did the same as well.

"It's good to see you guys!" Kya said excitedly. "Rohan you're a man now! Your father doesn't bring you visit nearly enough." Lin hugged Katara as Kya came up to Tenzin. "He's just afraid I'd beat him like when we were kids." She teased Tenzin.

"I'm not scared of you! Anymore..." Tenzin said, pouting, Lin and Bumi laughed at him.

"Yes you are" Bumi called out in a sing songy voice. Tenzin let out a huff. Yes he was so thrilled to be spending the next few days with his siblings. That night was the start of the festival, luckily his siblings weren't with him. Unluckily they had talked Lin into drinking with them while Tenzin walked with Korra, her father Tonraq and his brother Unalaq. He noticed that Tonraq was having his own problems with his brother.

"This festival used to be a solemn time of fasting and meditation. Now it's just a chance to watch some idiot try to stick an entire artic hen in his mouth." Unalaq said disdainfully.

"I always like the festival," Korra told her uncle. Tenzin wasn't quite sure who to agree with one hand he could see the importance of communing with the spirits but he was also pretty sure that it had been well before his mother was young that they celebrated like Unalaq said.

"Traditions change. It's not the end of the world, brother." Tonraq said dryly.

"Tell that to the sailors being attacked by angry spirits in southern waters." Unalaq retorted. "Some traditions have purpose."

"Wait, spirits are attacking sailors?" Korra asked.

Tenzin hadn't heard much about this either, only that many ships were being wrecked and strong weather followed by a spirit attack were common throughout them all.

"I'm surprised the avatar wouldn't know about this," Unalaq said. "Apparently you don't have all the information you need. I would be honored to teach you about the spirits."

Tenzin crossed his arms at the insulation. "Tenzin is Korra's teacher." Tonraq said firmly. Korra glared at them both and walked after Unalaq. He didn't know what had gotten into her lately, acting up and this new nonchalant, 'i got this' attitude. Tenzin had thought the sixteen year old had moved past that stage of being a teenager and that Amon had pushed her into adulthood, but he was doubting it more and more. Tenzin walked with his mother around the festival after leaving Korra's family. They enjoyed themselves hanging with his kids for a time. Tenzin was asleep when Lin finally came back from drinking with Bumi and Kya. He woke up at the lantern she carried and he could smell the alcohol on her breath. She grumbled something to him before tugging his arm around her waist and going to sleep.

The last night of the festival there was a big dinner. The last few days had been pretty Kya and Bumi had only been minimally annoying, while he really enjoyed time with his mother, wife and Jade. Rohan and Jinora seemed to be too busy running around with Korra and her friends. Jinora had told them they were helping Asami with getting a deal done with Varrick to save her business. Tenzin was happy things were looking up for Asami after the mess with her father. They were sitting at dinner with his whole family but Rohan who had opted to sit with Asami, Bolin and Mako. Bumi and Kya seemed to have gotten bored and were now picking on him. Lin was talking with Jade and Jinora and Katara seemed to be engrossed in their own conversation leaving him to deal with his siblings.

"Looks like someone trying to take your job as the avatars stick in the mud mentor, Baby brother." Bumi crowed at a water tribe festival formal dinner, which was highly inappropriate and inaccurate.

"Leave him alone Bumi you know he's sensitive." Kya teased poking him.

"I'm not sensitive!" He snapped at them. Both laughed but Unalaq saved Tenzin from anymore teasing. Tonraq had told him to be careful of Unalaq because he was a politician and was looking for power and influence especially with Korra. According to Tonraq the two had barely spoken before Korra was the avatar only then did he take an interest in reconnecting with his brother. The rest of the night was pleasant as Bumi and Kya didn't walk the festival with them. It wasn't until late that night that he was awoken by Naga howling. Lin was already sitting up in bed. Naga kept howling and she rose to go peck outside.

She gasped. "Tenzin get up now!" She ordered pulling on her coat and boots and dashing out. Tenzin was quick to follow her when he ran outside, he saw Korra, Mako and Bolin fighting a spirit. Lin and Rohan were running to join them. Korra and the spirit went up the ridge side. The spirit seemed to get more angry with every attack Korra and now Tonraq threw at it and it also threw them both.

"Spirit! Why are you angry with us?" Tenzin asked it, but he too was knocked aside with ease. Tenzin hit the ground hard. The next thing he knew Lin grabbed him under his arms and was pulling him to his feet. Tonraq slid to a stop next to them. They all headed down into the fairground where Korra and the spirit were fighting. They saw Unalaq water bending around the spirit. The water began to glow and the spirit seemed to calm down and left. Tenzin and Tonraq approached them.

"Korra are you alright?" Tonraq asked.

"How were you able to control that spirit?" Korra asked her uncle shaking off her father.

"As your father could tell you, I've studied the spirits my whole life. I could teach you everything I know."

"Chief Unalaq you obviously are very knowledgeable but Korra still needs to focus on airbending." Tenzin cut in.

"The air temples will teach her nothing only I can give her the training she needs." Unalaq told Korra.

Tenzin sighed, beginning to see Unalaq like Tonraq did. "I told you that will not happen." Tonraq said, pointing a warning finger at his brother.

"Hey! I'm right here" Korra butted in annoyed. "Anyone want to ask what I think"

"Korra please, listen -"

"I'm tired of listening to you, both of you!" Korra snapped. "You were powerless against the spirit. I think it's time I had a new teacher."

Tenzin bowed his head. "It has been a pleasure serving you Avatar Korra." He walked back where everyone now waited. He could understand why Korra would want to learn under Unalaq after tonight, but Tonraq was right Unalaq had an angle. Men like him saw the avatar as someone to bend to their will for their own gain. Korra didn't see that, she couldn't see anything right now it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm to really change a lot of things in this season because will half of it is love triangles that I didn't like.


	17. Chapter 17

Some of Tenzin's favorite memories of his father was when his dad had taken him around the world when he was a teenager. They had gone all over the earth kingdom, explored the fire nation and visited both water tribes. But the trip was centered around going to all four air temples. He had learned a great deal on those trips especially at the western and eastern temples which he had never been to. Tenzin had done that with Jinora to an extent they had visited the southern and northern temples but with Lin's job and Rohan only 10 at the time they hadn't been able to do them all or as much as he had. This trip was the chance to change that, or it had supposed to have been. First, Korra decided to stop training with Tenzin. He had hoped the trip would finally inspire her to take an interest in the history of the avatar and in some of the spiritual aspect of air bending. Then his mother had forced him to take his siblings along, which he wasn't in the mood for after the disaster of the south polar. Both headaches he didn't need the only consultation is that his wife would be with them for the first stop at the southern air temple. Lin was one of a few people who could handle all three of Avatar Aang's children. Growing up she got on much better with Bumi and Kya than he ever had. He had never been so grateful for bringing all the air bison down to the south polar because it had meant that his siblings had rode with Rohan on Red while he, Lin and Jinora rode on Oogi.

The temple came out of the clouds in all of its grandeur. It was the best preserved of any of the temples with the most acolytes, part of it was because of the connection with his father but it had also been staffed first by his father when he tried to rebuild the air nation. The head monk greeted them. "I am so happy to welcome you and your family to your ancestral home Master Tenzin." he said bowing deeply.

"My thanks," Tenzin responded bowing in return. Lin, Bumi and Kya were all hanging back, to Lin, acolytes were only slightly below white lotus in people she hated, the white lotus being below the council. Tenzin was aware that they could be… overwhelming. Sure enough a mountain of flowers were shoved into Jinora's hands as she and Rohan came up next to him. They were led inside to their rooms.

Lin collapsed on the bed groaning. "Please tell me they're not going to be this bad the entire time."

Tenzin dropped his bag and lay down beside her. "I think you got off easy dear, considering Jinora didn't stop sneezing for two minutes." He teased, tugging her to him.

Lin rolled into his chest chuckling. "That was pretty funny, feel bad for the kid but…" Tenzin hummed and kissed the top of her head. They lay there for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door and Tenzin got up to answer it. It was another acolyte to tell them dinner would be in two hours.

"Anything you want to do before then?" Tenzin asked, leaning over Lin.

She smirked up at him. "I think I can think of a few things." She said, pulling him down for a kiss.

* * *

Lin hadn't really been looking forward to spending time at the southern air temple. She was happy to be on vacation with her family, spirits knew she needed it. But she had been half tempted to go back to Republic city with Jade after the southern light festival. The thing with Korra had put to bed all thoughts of that though. In her experience acolytes, especially acolytes who weren't on the island, were annoying. She couldn't stand them the few, very few times she had dealt with them. Firstly they worshipped Tenzin and her kids. The one and only time they had, as a family, gone to the northern air temple, Lin had to deal with two spoiled kids acting like brats and Jade pissed that she was being ignored because she wasn't an airbender. Lin had told her to be grateful for that, but that hadn't gone over well with the 14 year old. She had shot down any other attempts at going to any of the air temples ever since Tenzin and Jinora had gone on their own but this was Rohan's first time that he would really remember. This trip had been more of the same since they had arrived, her Bumi and Kya had been ignored in favor of the airbenders. Lin was happy with being ignored. It was better than being praised for giving birth but it had rubbed Bumi and Kya the wrong way and rightfully so. They had mixed feelings growing up as the children of Aang but non air benders. Now at dinner it was more of the same, as she watched the acolytes laugh, smile at everything Tenzin and the kids said.

"Look at them falling over him." Bumi complained. The three were sitting together on the other side of the table. The senior acolytes were ignoring them in favor of Tenzin, Jinora and Rohan across from them. Luckily they were too busy being peppered with questions to notice the three non airbenders.

Kya nodded along. "Get used to that little brother we're in for a few weeks of that."

"He's going to be impossible if all of this goes to his head." Lin groaned, she loved him but this kind of thing did go to his head and Rohan's too for that matter.

"Preach, sister." the sibling chorused. There was music and mingling after the dinner. Kya, Bumi and her found a nice ledge to sit on under a tree in the back. Lin felt kind of bad for leaving the kids to fend for themselves but they were both old enough she figured. The three caught up, her and Bumi swapping war stories. Finally Tenzin walked up to them.

"Finally get tired of the hero worshiping?" Bumi asked sarcastically.

Tenzin rolled his eyes at his brother. "They don't worship me." he protested regardless of the fact that he knew it wasn't true.

"Looks like it from here." Kya piped up, she had been pretending to study her nails.

Tenzin bite back a growl at them. "Would you like to leave?" He asked Lin, ignoring his brother and sister.

Lin didn't need to be asked twice. "Sure." She said standing. The next day she slept in because it was vacation after all, everyone else was already up with the exception of Bumi when she got up. When Lin walked onto the patio Tenzin was reading and Kya was feeding the lemurs. She gave Tenzin a quick kiss and said good morning to Kya. Of course peace and quiet can only last so long with Bumi around and sure enough Bumi came obnoxiously onto the patio greeting them all with a far too loud good morning.

"Bumi really" Kya groaned as the lemurs scattered.

"Just when I was relaxing." Tenzin moaned.

"I need coffee." Lin growled glaring at him.

"Aw come on guys have some fun. This is vacation." Bumi said cheerily. "Where's 'vacation Tenzin' I've heard so much about." he said with air quotes on 'vacation Tenzin'.

"We were and he just left." Tenzin said snidely. Before the argument could escalate Jinora and Rohan came over to them.

"Hey guys," Rohan said sitting down.

"Hey kids" kya smiled at them.

"So are we doing anything today dad?" Jinora asked.

"Yes I thought we could discuss guru Pathik and then meditate at the top of the temple." Tenzin told them.

"That sounds like a snooze fest." Bumi commented, picking at his fingernails. Kya nodded along and personally Lin would agree.

"Well you're not invited" Tenzin retorted, sticking his nose in the air and crossing his arms at Bumi.

"I know the rest of us mere mortals, not in the air bender club." Bumi said sarcastically as Tenzin left in a huff with the kids trailing behind him.

"Cut him some slack, Bumi" Lin told him when they had left.

"Why Lin, he brings this on himself." Bumi told her his own mood souring.

"Not to the extent you take it. Look it's high time you guys air all your dirty laundry out." Lin told them both.

"Great advice coming from you." Bumi said annoyed.

"I'm not the one stuck with my brother for the next few weeks. Figure this out" Lin shot back before leaving. Lin found somewhere quiet to read and didn't see anyone else until after lunch.

"Have you seen Jinora?" Tenzin asked everyone.

"No she said she was going to look at the bison," Rohan told him.

"That's strange, I was just there. Lin, Kya, Bumi have you seen Jinora?" Tenzin asked.

"No." all three responded.

"It's getting late should we look for her?" Kya asked.

"Yes, maybe that's best" Tenzin said, stroking his beard.

"Me and Rohan will take the left side of the mountain, you guys take the right." Lin said, pulling Rohan up with her. Hopefully three siblings would take the hint to talk to each other. Lin had bugged Tenzin about dealing with his and Bumi's problems since Bumi retired but neither had and she was getting tired of it.

* * *

"You know this reminds me of a search and rescue mission from my time in the united forces." Bumi began while they walked down the mountain. "It was in the mountains outside of Ba Sing Sa," Tenzin rolled his eyes knowing full well some crazy story was coming. "For five days we searched high and low, fighting our way through blizzards, sandstorms and three tyrphones. Finally we found the men huddled in a cave seconds away from death. With no time to lose I piled all 12 on my back and carried them to safety." Bumi went on.

"And how exactly is that supposed to help us find Jinora?" Tenzin turned around snapping at his brother.

"It was supposed to inspire you," Bumi said, hands on hips. "Clearly you know nothing about being a leader of men. That's probably why the avatar fired you."

It was a low blow. Tenzin narrowed his eyes and voice at Bumi. "I'm sick of your fairy tales." He growled out.

"Well I may have thrown in an extra typhoon or two," Bumi said, smirking dismissively.

"Quit arguing! And come over here I found footprints." Kya interrupted the brothers. Ky a was right, Tenzin did see Jinora's small footsteps leading down towards the valley below the.

He and Kya move to follow the snaking path down. "No, this way will get us down at least 50 times faster!" Bumi called pointing to several rocky outcroppings in the waterfall.

"Bumi those rocks are slippery!" Kya warned him as he jumped onto the first rock. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"Come on you wimps! If I can do it should be no problem for a couple of benders like you!" Bumi yelled up at them. Tenzin and Kya shared a look before using their bending to easily scale the waterfall.

"You were right Bumi!" Kya called up. "That was faster."

"At least 50 times faster by my calculation!" Tenzin added on chuckling at their joke.

"Oh, so Tenzin's a funny guy now" Bumi muttered to himself.

"If you need help down just say the word!" Tenzin called up again.

"I don't need any help from yo-" Bumi started to say before he lost his grip and bounced down the last fifteen feet into the pool at the base of the waterfall.

"Bumi" Kya cried as both her and Tenzin winced. Kya bent Bumi out of the water and began to heal him.

"I told you those rocks were slippery." Kya nagged him. "You're lucky you didn't kill youself.

"You done with the lecture mom" Bumi deadpans.

"You haven't changed one bit since we were kids" Kya rolled her eyes at him. "You are still trying to prove you can do everything a bender can. Well guess what you can't!"

"And you're not our mother" Bumi shot back. "You can't tell me what I can and can't do. Deal with that." Bumi pouted.

Kya dropped the water on his head, turning her back to him. "Good luck healing yourself with your special non bending powers."

"Hey back me up here Tenzin!" Bumi appealed to him.

"Kya's right. You're the oldest of us, but you always acted like the youngest." He told him. "I had to become the responsible one."

"You think you're the responsible one?" Kya scoffed at him. "Where were you after Dad died and Mom was left all alone? Because I was the only that dropped what I was doing and moved my whole life to be with her!" Kya said getting in his face.

"Sure after years of flitting around the world trying to find yourself. It was time for you to settle down." He retorted. "You two have no idea what it feels like to have an entire culture on your shoulders."

"Oh boo hoo. Must have been real hard, flying around the world with dad" Bumi said sarcastically.

"Oh so that's what this is about"

"That's what it's always been about! You think you're some kind of savoir, who has to carry on dad's legacy" Kya snapped at him.

"Who else is going to do it?"

"How about all of us."

"Yeah we're Aang's kids too." Bumi said.

"I can't believe I agreed to come on this vacation!" Kya threw her hands up.  
"Whoa!" Bumi yelped when a baby air bison rammed into him sending him off the rock and back into the pond.

"Bumi!"

"Hey what's the big idea pal." Bumi told the baby bison pulling himself out of the water.

"That's strange, they aren't usually aggressive." Tenzin said, confused.

"Yeah well tell him that." Bumi grumbled as Kya bent the water out of his clothes for a second time. The bison now head butted Tenzin, sending him back a few feet and then tilted his head in the other direction.

"I think he wants us to follow him." Kya said.

Tenzin nodded. "I think you're right. Maybe Jinora's that way." The three followed the baby bison down into the valley until they came into a ravine.

"Hello?" They heard a voice call from not far away.

"Jinora!" Tenzin shouted back.

"Dad!" Tenzin was thrilled to hear her voice. He ran towards her using his bending to pick his way along the rocky terrain. It is very rocky with boulders and trees everywhere. He came upon Jinora laying out on the ground, her leg was underneath two rocks. A baby bison was trapped under a huge tree.

"Hey dad" Jinora smiled at him.

"Jinora! What happened? are you okay?" Tenzin asked, moving over to her.

"Yeah I was trying to help this guy but the ground gave way and my leg is stuck." Jinora told him as Kya and Bumi joined them.

"Can you feel your leg?" Kya asked her, dropping down next to her.

"Yes but I can't pull it out." Jinora said.

"Why did you even come down here?" Tenzin asked her.

"I heard the air bison screaming for help." Jinora shrugged. "I tried to push the tree off him but the ground gave way and well here I am."

"Let's get you out first then we can help him." Kya said. "Bumi, me and Tenzin will bend the rocks off her. You have to pull her out." Bumi nods. Tenzin and Kya used water and air to push the rocks up enough for Bumi to pull Jinora free. The baby bison was even easier as soon as he felt them take some of the weight off of him he was able to wiggle free. He joined his brother in the sky.

"Thanks guys," Jinora told them as they reached the air temple.

"You don't have to thank us Jinora." Kya said. "You're our family, that's what family is for."

Jinora went ahead of the three siblings. "I want to apologize for how I acted early. I've worked so hard to celebrate dad's legacy that I may have overlooked some of the less ideal parts of him."

"And we're sorry for dumping our frustration with dad on to you." Kya told him.

"Yeah, you didn't deserve that." Bumi agreed.

"I thought you two might want to see this. Mom gave it to me before we left." Kya pulled out an old picture of their family, Tenzin must have only been one at the time.

"That is one good looking family, huh?" Bumi told them.

"Yes it is." Tenzin agreed.

* * *

Later that week Lin found Tenzin in the temple library. She watches a younger woman go up to him and say hi. Tenzin seemed surprised to see her. He was talking to her when Lin walked up on the conversation. It wasn't that she meant to eavesdrop, it was that she didn't make her presence known. They were behind another shelf of books partially out of her line of sight.

"Pema, it's been so long." Tenzin was saying something in his voice sounded off to Lin. It's what made her stop and listen.

"What? 16 years," Pema was saying.

"Yes I believe so," Tenzin said. "How have you been?"

"Good. I like it here." Pema said to him. "Look I wanted to apologize for how I left things all those years ago. I didn't mean to do what I did or to run away without apologizing. it was wrong of me." Lin's interest was definitely peaked and she was committed so she kept listening.

"No, it's fine." Tenzin brushed her off but his voice was strained and awkward. "I don't blame you in any way."

"I'm glad to hear it. Still it was super embarrassing and I want to get it off my chest since I saw you again. It was good seeing you." She said before taking her leave. Lin waited until she had left the library and Tenzin had gone back to looking at the shelf before she came up to him.

"Hey," She says coming up to him.

He smiles at her. "Hey"

"Can we go for a walk?" she asks. He nods, taking her arm and leading her out of the library. They walk out of the temple down the mountain for wase before stopping looking out over the valley. It really was beautiful here, Lin thought. Tenzin had wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. She leans back into him but her mind can't let go what she overheard.

"I uh hear you talking to that girl in the library." Lin admits. She had felt Tenzin stiften.

"You did?" He asked, his voice is strange again, she can't quite articulate what was wrong about it.

"Just the end of it, what did she apologize for?" Lin asks. He pauses for a second before letting go of her. She turns and faces him.

He looks down. "Lin…" He trails off.

Lin is now very concerned and confused. "What, Ten?"

"I- it happened over 16 years ago now. And it doesn't matter, it didn't matter then." He says toying with his hands.

"What tenzin?"

"She- we-," Tenzin stumbled over his words. "We were friends, sort of. I would talk to her sometime." Lin was confused over where this was going so she waited for him to continue. "We met by accident and she was upset so I talked to her and then we ran into each other again and we talked. It sort of became a friendship." He tried to explain. Lin could see he was trying very hard to explain, too hard. "She had a crush on me apparently and tried to kiss me."

Lin's eyes narrowed. "She what?"

"It was barely a kiss I pulled back obviously and she was embarrassed and ran away before I could say anything." Tenzin said quickly. Lin raised an eyebrow at him telling him to continue. "She left to come here before I ever could confront her about it. I haven't seen her since." He finished. "Please don't be mad."

Lin was floored. "Please don't be mad?" Of all the things, she never once thought Tenzin would have ever entertained the idea of cheating on her. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"There was a lot going on" He defended himself and that set her off even more.

"A lot going on? You have to be joking" Lin said through gritted teeth.

"There was! You just became chief, I was new on the council, we had two kids, on of which was always sick and my father was dying." Tenzin argued back which might have been the stupidest thing he could have done.

"Not that much for a 10 minute conversation. It's not like she was going through with it clearly." Lin shot back clenching her fist.

"Exactly. So why does it matter" Tenzin stressed.

"If it didn't matter you would have told me" Lin seethed. "You hide it from me so this girl must have meant something to you."

"What?" Tenzin cried. "No she wasn't anything but a friend. She is 15 years younger than us for spirits sake. Closer to Jade's age than ours."

"Oh so you had a thing with a younger woman. That's supposed to make me feel so much better." Lin said sarcastically, throwing her hands in the air.

"We didn't have a 'thing'! I love you and only you." Tenzin emphasized to her and she could see it was true.

The air went out of Lin a little bit. "I know that now and then but you still hurt me." She says quieter pulling away a few paces.

"I didn't mean to." Tenzin said softly. It's the truth but there was a saying about the truth hurting.

"I don't know how you couldn't have." Lin said, shaking her head at him. "Just go. I need to think." Tenzin looks at her like a kicked puppy, but he leaves. She can't decide if she wanted to cry or punch something. Tenzin hadn't cheated on her but he had lied to her about clearly having some kind of a relationship with this woman. He had led her on enough for her to fall in love with him and make a move. Sure she had left on her own accord, making the right choice. But Tenzin hadn't made the right choice, he had hidden it away from her and only after overhearing it did he tell her. He hadn't trusted her. She did the math in her head. 16 years ago they would have had two kids and had been married for nearly a decade. Yet, he could be bothered to tell her that some random 20 year old barely more than a child tried to kiss him. Lin shook her head thankfully she was leaving the day after tomorrow and they would have some space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so next chapter with be Korra at the south polar


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Lin was packing her bag when he came back from meditation. She didn't turn around when he entered, he didn't expect her to either. Lin Beifong like all Beifongs could hold a grudge and admittedly she was right to be mad this time. She had slept as far away from him as possible last night. He had stayed up thinking about it well into the night. He was kicking himself over it. He should have told her, he might have been yelled at anyway back then but right now it hurt worse. He left very early in the morning to try to mediate instead of sleeping.

"Are we going to talk about?" He asked, not looking at her, instead focusing out the window. He didn't think he could see the anger on her face.

"No, we'll talk when you get back. Lin said her voice was cool and indifferent.

Tenzin shifted his weight from foot to foot but in the end he couldn't help himself. "Lin…" he begged her name drawn out.

"No Tenzin if we talk right now," she pauses shaking her head. "You won't like it and I'll say something I might regret."

Tenzin nods, he understands even if it feels like someone is slowly cutting him in two. They walk out to where the kids and Kay and Bumi are waiting with Red to say goodbye. Tenzin stops her just before she moves to say goodbye to them. He grabs her hand and kisses her cheek. " I Love you, more than anything." He tells her. She lets him but just moves to Rohan and gives him a hug followed by the others. He watched her flight away sadly.

"Dad, are you and mom okay?" Jinora asked the others are looking on concerned too.

"Why do you ask that, honey?" Tenzin tried to play it off.

"Uh because the two of one usually can't keep your hand off the other." Bumi said.

Tenzin was going to protest. But Kya cut him off "you have two kids you didn't plan to show for it."

"Come one dad. We all know somethings up." Rohan said.

"Fine yes your mother and I had a fight but it's fine." Tenzin half snapped at them. He stomped off. It wasn't their fault but he really needed to get out of there. He needed to be on his own for a while.

* * *

Korra was training on some practice dummies in the white lotus compound, she was tired of being babied by Tenzin, by her parents and even by her friends. She did know what she was doing contrary to what everyone else seemed to think. Her father had lied to her, for her entire life. He didn't trust her, what could she possibly do to earn his trust at this point?! She had trained like he wanted her entire life and did everything he wanted, yet he would even tell her the truth about his own past, like she didn't deserve to know. No it had been Unalaq, an uncle she saw once every few years that told her that her father had been banished from the north for upsetting the spirits. Still he somehow thought he was a better judge of the spirits than her uncle who had been able to defeat them even Tenzin, Mr. Spiritual, hadn't been able to do that. Unalaq did believe in her. He had been the one to tell her about the attacks on sailors, he had told her about the spirit portal and showed her how to bring balance back to the south.

"Korra!" Asami called running up to her.

"Hey Asami." Korra said, stopping her training. "Whats up?"

"Why are there northern troops here?" she asked.

"I opened up the spirit portal. They are here to protect it." Korra told her.

"Why can't southern troops do it?" She asked.

"Because," Korra started. "It doesn't matter." She shook her head. "Unalaq has been teaching me how to stop the spirits from attacking and he supports this, that's what's important."

"Okay but I was with Varrick and some other southern businessmen when they found out and they don't like it." Asami warned her. "The ports are closed and we can't do business."

"Err, why can't people just relax this is for their own good." Korra complained stomping by Asami to head into town.

"Your father is holding a meeting to try to calm everyone down." Asami told her catching up. They took Naga to the hut where her father was holding the meeting.

"Thank you for coming, everyone." Tonraq started. "I know these last few days have been troubling."

"Trouble?" Varrick interrupted. "Troubling is when I get that itchy rash, that won't go away. This is shocking, nay sickening!" Throwing his plate on the ground, breaking it. "But these Kale cookies, the opposite! Remind me to get the recipe later." he told Zhu Li.

Korra rolled her eyes at the man's excentrictness, her father seemed to agree. "What's your point, Varrik?" he said with thinly veiled contempt.

"My point is that Unalaq has already booted our chieftains out of their place. How long before he starts telling the rest of us what to do?" Varrack said. Korra could see some of the others nodding along including Mako. "Not to mention I got a cargo ship of halibut rooting in the harbor."

"Chief Unalaq is here to help the south." Korra defended her uncle, standing. "He wants to show us how to get the spirits to stop attacking us."

"The only spirit I'm interested in restoring is our spirit of independence!" Varrack punches the air.

Korra saw the murmuring around the room in agreement. "All Unalaq is trying to do is make our tribes unified again." Korra protested.

"No, he's trying to control our wealth, and I like my wealth. If Unalaq doesn't pull his forces out, we have no choice than to fight for our freedom!" Varrack was met with shouts of agreement this time.

"You want to start a war? Are you crazy" Korra said in disbelief.

"Unalaq started this, not us." Her father said. Her father! Korra couldn't believe her ears. Why would he possibly want war with his own brother! Unalaq was the only one who knew what he was doing, why couldn't her father see that.

"Sorry to interrupt," Korra said, walking into the throne room. Her uncle sitting up on the throne in the shadows. "it's about our conversation this morning. I understand why you brought your troops here but I'm afraid it's sending the wrong message."

"You've been talking to your father," Unalaq said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"not just him, Varrick there was a meeting at my parents house. a lot of southerners feel like they're being invaded." Korra told him.

"I'm their chief, I am United not invading." Unalaq said in an even voice.

"I know but if something doesn't change there could be a Civil War." Korra said voicing her concerns.

"If the water tribes were at war the spirits would thrive on the darkness and attack all of us." Unalaq said, finally standing and approaching her.

"How do we stop it?" Korra asked him.

"There is no we. Only the avatar can stop this." Unalaq told her.

"I don't know how to prevent fights," Korra told her uncle, shaking her head.

"As the avatar you have to remain neutral picking a side will only make the conflict worse." Unalaq concuseled her.

"Maybe Tenzin was right. Maybe I'm not ready to be the avatar." Korra looked down.

"Tenzin lacked faith in you. But I have no doubt you will be the greatest avatar the world has ever known." Unalaq said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Thanks uncle." Korra told him. Being the avatar was a double edged sword for Korra. She had thrived off the knowledge for a long time, it gave her a sense of purpose and worth. but Amon has changes that she had doubted herself then and it still haunted how close she came to actually failing. She knew she had never been the negotiator or peacemaker Aang had been. She struggled at anything that wasn't fighting, school spiritualness and air bending were all failures of hers in some way or another. Her father and Tenzin always saw that and never gave her a chance to prove them wrong but she would, she had before. Unalaq believed in her and was giving her the chance she needed and that was all she needed.

"Did dad send you here?" Korra asked harshly, as she stepped into her hut seeing her mother waiting for her, probably to give her yet another lecture.

"No he doesn't know I'm here. What's going on with you two?" Mom asked.

"Ask him." She snaps

"I tried but he won't talk about it honey it breaks my heart to see our family being torn apart like this" Her mother told her sincerity motioning her to sit down next to her.

"You want to know what's been going on. I found out dad's been lying to me my whole life! Unalaq told me everything! how Dad and Tenzin trapped down here while I trained. How dad got banished from the north!" Korra ranted.

"so the truth is out" Mom let out a breath.

"You never said anything," Korra said, shaking her head at her unbelieving.

"we were trying to keep our family together to give you a normal childhood." Her mother defended.

"I never wanted a normal childhood! all I ever wanted to be was the avatar. But everyone keeps holding me back, even my parents! Unalaq is the only one who believes in me" Korra said frustrated.

" that's not true korra" Her mother snaps back at her.

"Then why is no one listening to me" Korra shots back.

"The problems between the North and the South started long before you were born you can expect to undo them in a day." her mother said gently.

"so I should just sit back and let the water tribes go to war." Korra retorted sarcastically.

"no but this situation might be out of your control varricks been plotting Rebellion and -"

"Rebellion? Is dad messed up in this?" Korra interrupted.

"I don't know but I don't want you getting caught in the middle of it." Her mom pleaded.

"it's too late Mom I'm already in the middle of it" Korra throws over her shoulder as she leaves she needs to warn Unalaq. She needed to stop her father. Her dad was always her favorite parent growing up the two were close Tonraq had always made time for his daughter even when she was in the white lotus facility. She was beyond thankful that her father wasn't among the ones that she captured at the palace.

* * *

Mom had been irritable since she got back from the southern air temple, Jade thought. Everyone had picked up on the change. At home she mostly kept to herself, which wasn't unusual but she seemed angry and upset. Iroh had caught it yet but Jade had seen it as soon as she saw her. At work she was snapping at nearly everyone, which was completely unheard of certainly during the equalist revolution she had been short with nearly everyone but no one could pinpoint a reason this time. Work had been busy, they were still in the process of rebuilding the city and training up new recruits. Serval officers had opted not to return after the equalist were defeated, including Saikhan. Razo had stepped up as deputy in his place. Today once again in the captains meeting Mom was mad.

"I don't care, just get it done, Luca" She snapped at him.

Luca seemed a little taken aback. "Yes chief." He said evenly.

"That's all." She said, beginning to sit down. Razo shot Jade a look, he wanted to know what was going on. Jade just shrugged but she hung back as Razo and Luca passed her.

Jade had been sitting in one of the chairs and didn't get up even when Lin shot her a look that said you have work to do. "Is everything okay mom?" Jade asked carefully. "Did something happen?"

"It's fine Jade." Lin said flipping through papers at her desk.

"No it's not. I've ignored it and let you brush me off since you got back. Tell me what's wrong, how can I help?" Jade persisted. Lin didn't look up. "Moom" she whined.

"Tonight. not now." Lin finally relented.

"I'll hold you to that." Jade warned her.

"Go to work kid." Lin said, shaking her head at her.

* * *

So far this trip was a mixed bag for Asami. She had come here to get a deal done with Varrick for Future industries but while Bolin had talked Varrick into a deal. How that had happened was still a mystery to her, they hadn't signed it yet because of the whole civil war business. Her and Mako had also been going through this weird on and off thing lately. He and her had broken up but now it seemed they had drifted back together kind of he was trying to avoid her after accidentally kissing her again. Bolin was having girl trouble from what she was hearing and Korra. Well Asami didn't know what exactly was going on with Korra but it wasn't anything good. She had been in a bad mood so bad that Mako had gotten over himself to vent to her about it. She had fired Tenzin and was fighting with her parents for no real reason. Asami knew about the spirits obviously but Tenzin had been there for her, been there for all of them and her parents seemed nothing but loving both time she had met them. She really didn't understand why Korra was being so supportive of her uncle from what Varrick and the other businessmen had told her he sounded like Tarrlok.

"Guys!" Korra cried, bursting through the downs into Varrick's office. Where Asami, Mako, Bolin, Varrick and Zhu Li were. "Unalaq's a liar and a traitor!"

"Well that's what I've been trying to tell you all!" Varrick shouted from inside his bear outfit.

"What happened?" Mako asked.

"I found out that Unalaq set my dad up!" Korra told them all. "It was a set up just like all of this. I'm busting my father and the rebels out of prison."

"Well you can count us in." Asami told her and Bolin, Mako and Varrack all echoed her. They were able to get the location of Korra's dad and the other easy enough from one of the guards and then used Varrick's ship to get out of the south polar. Korra and Mako were able to give enough of a boost up with their fire bending to get Varrick's plane in the air despite the runway. Asami took them towards Unalaq's northern blockade. Korra's avatar powers were able to easily push the northern ships out of the way. They caught up with the prisoner ship shortly after.

"Ah anyone got a plan?!" Asami shouted to be heard over the engine.

"Yeah Jump! I got you!" Korra yelled to them. Asami was never a big fan of these plans but she jumped anyway. Korra used her water bending to send them to the deck of the ship. She water bent all but one crew member overboard.

"Where are the prisoners?" Korra growled at the last soldier.

"3rd level down." He squealed. They easily overpowered the three guards they came upon and freed Korra's father and the other southerners. Varrick appeared in the nick of time and they jumped the small distance between the two ships and were away scot free for once. They dropped Tonraq and the others off so that they could return to republic city to get reinforcements.

"Uh oh" Varrick told them. "We have company and its not friendly"

"What?" Bolin asked. "Uh oh" Bolin echoed looking through the spyglass. "Quick question is this boat fast enough to get away from my crazy water bending ex girlfriend?"

"Of course! Zhu LI do the thing!" Varrick responded.

* * *

Lin was half hoping something would come up and her daughter won't be able to drag her off to the beach to talk that night, but nothing came up. Jade arrived in her office at 5 and dragged her away from the mountain of paperwork that had built up over the last two weeks. Razo is a good officer but he might be allergic to paperwork. They walked home instead of heading to the house, Jade dragged her along the beach.

"So what happened after I left?" Jade asked after it became clear that Lin wasn't starting the conversation.

"Your father and I had a huge fight before I left." Lin sighed staring out at the water.

"Why? what happened?" Jade asked confused. Lin and Tenzin really didn't fight often, not over anything important at least. It hadn't been since Rohan was a baby that they had gone to bed mad at each other. Usually it was over dumb things, 'why did you move my papers', 'You forgot to tell me about this dinner' etcetera.

"He didn't tell me some for 17 years." Lin said. she was unsure of exactly how to tell her daughter.

"What didn't he tell you?"

"That he almost cheated on me" she told her plainly.

"What?!" Jade exclaimed spinning towards her.

"Apparently some acolyte girl kissed him and he failed to mention it until they met again at the southern temple." Lin said almost dismissively.

"Did he cheat on you?" Jade asked an edge coming into her voice.

"No." Lin said looking her in the eye finally. "He pushed her away, they only talked because she apologized when we were there."

"Better have" Jade scoffed kicking at the sand.

"Mmhm." Lin hummed looking back out at the city. "Do the math Jade you were 10, Jinora 5. this would have been right before I got pregnant with Rohan." She added tirely

"And he seriously, what? led her on" Jade asked her voice still hard.

"Sounds like it. He says they were just friends, but we had been married a decade by then and he didn't bother to tell me." Lin shook her head. "They were friends for months and I never knew he was ever close with any of the acolytes."

"I can't believe it." Jade told her.

"It's not the first time acolytes have flirted with him but he told me the last time." Lin mused watching the city lights.

"Really?" Jade asked.

"Mmh, we were 20 at the time." Lin told her.

* * *

-30 years ago

The first time acolytes had shown an interest in Tenzin was when they had been 20, 21? Tenzin had just come back from a trip with his dad. He and Lin had been dating for over 5 years at that point, long enough that Toph joked they were already married. He had complained to her that the acolytes, the new ones he was teaching, weren't paying attention to him.

"Lin I don't know what to do. They don't respect me." He had told her over dinner.

She might agree with that but for the reason he did. She should be looking at him like a piece of meat. "Tenzin I don't think that's your problem." She said.

Tenzin let out a huff. " well I don't know what to do."

Lin smirked an idea coming to her. "Maybe I could come and sit in on a class. I'll tell you what I see" she told him.

Tenzin nodded, "that's a great idea, Lin" she held back a chuckle at how oblivious her boyfriend was. "Next Saturday you have the day off." Tenzin continued not noticing her amused look.

Lin had pointedly gone to the temple a few times that week to come and get him, make her presence known to the acolytes. Katara had given her a funny look when she had volunteered to go deliver some things that had nothing to do with seeing Tenzin but otherwise no one bothered her. She, Toph and Sokka were all regular visitors and the older acolytes knew them. With Tenzin being gone for the better part of a year with his dad, the newer ones didn't know what kind of hold she had over the avatars son. She noticed a few acolytes following her with their eyes by Friday clearly aware of her presence. She sat in class in the back watching Tenzin speak about breathing and the forms. As she had thought it was mostly young women about their age in the class. Some had eyed her since she walked in with him sizing her up. Some refused to look at her, they were quiet and subdued for most of class. Near the end a few came alive during the forms to ask not so innocent questions.

"Master Tenzin can you remove your cloak? I can't see the angle of your arm." One lemon faced acolyte said. Tenzin, oblivious to the fact they wanted to gawk at him, agreed. She watched several forget steps and purposefully be wrong so Tenzin would move them into the correct form. Lin chuckled to herself some were pretty good but Tenzin had yet to notice. She could however prove to them all that he noticed her. Near the end of class she caught his eye for a split second before getting up and santuring to the house. Tenzin found an excuse to wrap class up early to follow her. Lin smirked to herself yeah she didn't worry about him cheating but maybe about how dumb he was.

"So?" He asked when he caught her.

"You really have no idea?" Lin said, crossing her arms at him.

"No, Lin but they were much better today." Tenzin said, confused.

"Yes airhead because I was there." Lin said spelling it out for him.

She could see the gears turning in his head. "Why would that matter?"

"Because they aren't going to gawk and flirt with you while your metal bending girlfriend is standing right there." Lin finally says.

Tenzins is actually surprised. "You're saying they think I'm cute."

"Yes airhead that's why they mess up and you have to correct them or demonstrate the form a 100th time."

"So that's why they asked me to teach them how to breath"

Lin stared at him "yes airhead. How did you not notice?"

"You're the only girl I noticed." He shrugs so nonchalantly that it almost makes not the most sappiest thing he's ever said to her.

"Hey kids," Aang said as he walks up to them. "How was class?"

"Enlightening uncle" Lin answers for them both. "Actually we would like to sit in on your class."

"Really?" Aang asked excited,

"We do?" Tenzin asked, confused.

"Yes I think some of the form could be used with my metal cables now that I saw it today. Do you mind if I take notes?"

Aang's face lit up. "Not at all. If you like it I'll come teach the entire force."

"Mom might have something to say about that." Lin warned.

But Aang was already excited, "I know a few I'll add in today just for you." They did watch Aang class several of the acolytes from before had been surprised to see both Lin and Tenzin again this time Tenzin sitting by Lin side as she scribbled down notes. Aang's class was more advanced than Tenzin had been and only for her benefit. Lin thought it helped a lot. "See? it all because you're cute" Lin whispered to Tenzin as none of Aang's class acted the same way.

"Did you learn what you needed?" Aang asked at the conclusion of class.

"Yes uncle, in fact do you mind watching me and Ten spare and give me some pointers."

"Of course." She was even more thrilled that everyone even Katara had come down to see this. Tenzin had removed his shirt and Lin was in a tank top and loose pant cables at her waist. She tried to use the aerial move Aang had shown her in the fight rather than her normal ground and pound approach. The new approach nearly cost her but she was able to avoid some hits from Tenzin. The air bending technique worked well with the cables keeping them more fluid than rigid. She could change direction much better with them. Lin still had an ego and in the end she went back to her old ways to beat Tenzin. She ran over to him helping up.

"You almost had me airhead" she said, giving him a quick kiss.

He seemed surprised by the kiss but smiled. "You were amazing as always."

Aang ran up to her "You were right Lin. that was great we have few thing to work on but amazing job."

"You might want to add some water bending into that with the wips." She said, nodding along with her husband. Lin just smiled and nodded at them. In the end she had been proven right and fully developed her bending styles that day.

* * *

Jade chuckled at the story. "Are you guys going to be alright?" she asked leaning on her mother's shoulders

"Yeah kid. I just need time and space." Lin told her. "Iroh, coming for dinner?"

"Nah, I told him I'd see him tomorrow." Jade told her.

"Didn't know he still had a room off the island." She teased her.

"Shut up, Mom."

* * *

"Oh lil' brother of ours. What did you do to piss off Lin?" Kya's voice was kind as she and Bumi came to sit next to him that night. She would probably be taking Lin's side if he told her though. Tenzin had more or less hid up here in the mountains since Lin left.

"I didn't tell her something." Tenzin sighed.

"What? Didn't tell her that you love her." Bumi teased but gentler than normal.

"No," Tenzin hung his head. "I- it's a long story."

"Well, we got all night." Bumi said easily.

"Just before dad died we went through a rough patch." Tenzin started. "I became friends with this acolyte girl, who developed a crush on me. She tried to kiss me."

Kya cuts him off, "if you cheated on her, I swear I'll help her gut you." She threatened.

"No!" Tenzin said strongly. "I would never! I just never told her and I met the girl again here and it came up." he finished defeated.

"Well lil brother. I can't say I blame her." Bumi sighed, patting him on the back.

"Why were you talking to her again?" Kya asked with narrowed eyes at Tenzin.

"I didn't, she came up to me to apologize about what happened years ago and Lin overheard. We fought, that's it." Tenzin told them.

"Tenzin, you realize you basically lied by omission to her for what 17 years." Kya told him, her arms crossed.

"Yes. I know" Tenzin hung his head.

"Look arrowhead. She loves almost as much as you love her. She'll come around." Kya told him gently.

"Yeah you may have to do some begging but everything will be fine." Bumi added. Tenzin sighed hopefully Bumi and Kya were right for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important question: for a new AU fic, 0, 1, or 2 kids for Lin?


	19. Chapter 19

Lin had been irritable since she got home, she knew that had been apparent. Over the first week her anger at Tenzin had lessened and she enjoyed having the house to mostly herself for the first time in years. No little kids or teenagers that need something or were getting into trouble. Jade and Iroh were just nice company when they were around, she was very much enjoying this mature adult kid thing. By the third week, she knew that the rest of her family had made it to the eastern air temple from a phone call with Jinora. But she was also beginning to miss them, even Tenzin. It had become weird instead of refreshing to sleep by herself. She would wake up early in the morning and reach across the bed where Tenzin should be and her half asleep self would be displeased to find the bed cold and empty. She wasn't going to leave Tenzin over this, she knew he loved her, always had loved her. That was what hurt though, he practically worshiped the ground she walked on. She had always been aware of how deeply they both loved each other. It was why Pema thing had completely blind sided her. Never, not once had she ever thought she was losing him or that he would ever cheat on her. Their marriage had had its ups and downs but that was normal and it was rarely ever rough. She still couldn't fathom how he could have not told her, he always had before. When a girl tried to kiss him at a bar when he was out with his brother before he shipped out. He had told her that night and that was the end of it. Why hadn't he this time? Still her anger and hurt had faded and she missed him. They hadn't been apart for this long since their twenties and Lin was ready to see him again.

Korra and friends had returned to the city briefly according to Jade she didn't even want to know what they had been up to. Korra had disappeared several days ago though, currently Lin was just glad she was out of the city because the girl was causing more problems than she was trying to fix. Lin was just glad the civil war was staying in the south for the most part that was the last thing she needed civil war violence spilling into Republic City after the Equalist revolution. No it was a good thing she had gone back to the south and the other kids were staying out of it now. She had enough headaches dealing with Raiko's political agenda. Such as tonight with Varrick's propaganda, sorry _mover_ , premier not Lin's idea of a fun night, but here she was, as requested, holding her more than capable officer's hands. Or maybe not so capable hands as Lu and Gang ineptitude almost got the President kidnapped, Bolin had done well stopping Lin would admit. She could also see some dark irony at Raiko's brother in law almost being responsible for getting him kidnapped. Maybe now Raiko would let her fire the two men. She was surprised to see Oogi touch down and Korra and Tenzin run over to them with Bumi on their heels. She caught Tenzin's eye briefly as Korra began to speak to Raiko, there was guilt in them she realized. Then she heard what Korra was saying and she almost groaned aloud.

"Unalaq is trying to release a powerful spirit that will destroy the world. President Raiko, you have to help us." Korra told him. Lin could swear that that girl was a magnet for trouble first the equalist, then a civil war, now some evil spirit set on destroying the world. Lin wonder if the girl would make this a habit needing to save the world annually.

"I'm sorry Korra but my answer is still no." Raiko said firmly. Lin could understand that she too saw no reason to move troops out of Republic City if they could be attacked in a matter of days. It would be very risky. Then again the spiritual mumbo jumbo never made any since to her anyway.

"There are lives on the line," Tenzin said strongly, it surprised Lin how strongly. "And my daughter is one of them." That made Lin's world stop. What the hell did he mean my daughter is one of them. Where was Jinora? And Rohan and Kya for that matter. Lin could feel stomach dropping with dread at the implication of Tenzin's words set in.

"What the hell do you mean 'our daughter is one of them'?" Lin asked her voice, cutting through the others. The reaction she got from the group was not encouraging.

She could see Korra and Bumi wince as Tenzin turned ashened towards her. "Lin…" Pain clear in his voice and the guilt shown bright in his eyes. Lin just stares at him expectantly waiting for him to explain. Praying that he would explain away her worry and fear. "She's trapped in the spirit world." he finally says looking down. Lin doesn't really register his words at first; she can just feel the outside world blurring away as his words finally hit her.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry, Lin"

"Where is she?"

"At home." Lin didn't need, couldn't be here any longer, she just needed to see her daughter. She walked numbly right past Tenzin and the others and got on Oogi. Tenzin was on her heels she knew and the others followed them. She doesn't really register anything, it almost like she is floating about the sky bison as they fly back home. She is surprised at how calm she is and distantly wonders if it's shock as she walks to her daughter's room. Rohan and Kya are with her. Rohan just staring blankly at his big sister form, she could be sleeping if you didn't know any better. Kya rises when she enters. Lin doesn't hear what she's saying only that her lips are moving. Jinora's soul was missing, was the only thought pinning around in her head. As a child Uncle Aang had told them scary stories, many involved the spirits and their world and every single horror story he had told her 40 years ago was suddenly being dragged up by her subconscious. She needed to get out of there as a sudden feeling of claustrophobia hit her like a ton of bricks. Jinora was entirely too still and small in her bed. Her kid, her 22 year old kid, was entirely too close to death. Literally soulless. Lin fled the room crashing into the wall on her way out. She made it to her bathroom and stood hand on either side of the sink trying to catch her breath, trying not to hyperventilate or hurl. She feels a hand on her lower back and looks up and sees Tenzin reflection next to hers in the mirror. They are quite the pair, both are white faced with features pinched in pain.

"What the fuck happened?" Lin rasps out finally in between heavy breathes.

"I- she went into the spirit world to help Korra and she was trapped there." Tenzin explained his words choppy and short.

Lin could see he was struggling to keep from losing it and all the anger and pain filled emotion melted away. It pushed her into this need for him and her other two kids to be close. The need to know that they were alright. She didn't blame him she couldn't, part of her wanted to but it was physically impossible to be angry at him when he cried. And part of her knew Jinora was an adult and barely listened to either of them anymore. She would always do the right thing and help Korra save the world.

"I should have never let her go alone, I-" He let lose a half choked sob.

Lin turned and hugged him fiercely. She needed to feel that he was with her right now and knew he did too. Because no matter how much either of their worlds spins out of control for the last 50 years Tenzin and Lin had been at each other's side though all of it and they would be through this too. He hugs her back all but collapsing against her and they both sink to the bathroom floor.

He's muttering 'I'm sorry' over and over into her neck.

Lin wants desperately to tell him it's not his fault and that she forgives him but her own voice is gone instead she's gripping him as tight as possible with one arm and the other hand is cupping the back of his head and pressing her lips into the side of his neck and hoping he understands. They are in this together no matter what it's their daughter missing and they would do anything to get her back. They will get her back.

* * *

Jade was confused when Bumi had called her telling her she needed to come home now. She hadn't been aware that her dad and the rest of her family were even on their way to the city yet. Still she headed home, what she found there was completely unexpected. She could feel the sadness that now hung over the island. Bumi met her at the stairs.

"What happened?" she asked sensing something was off.

"I'm sorry kiddo," her uncle says. "Jinora's, well, she's trapped in the spirit world."

The news doesn't even make sense to her completely. "What do you mean trapped in the spirit world?" Jade asked.

"Her souls it's trapped there. She could die." Bumi says quietly. Abstractly, Jade knew that made sense, but her brain was refusing to connect how and why Jinora was trapped there. Jinora who could talk her way out of anything, couldn't be trapped in the spirit world and she definitely couldn't be dying.

"Do you want to see her?" Jade just nods not trusting herself to speak at Bumi's question. She doesn't know what she expects when she enters the room but not her sister's sleeping form lying in her bed like any normal night. Rohan is sitting next to her staring blankly at her and Kya is watching both of them with a bowl of water by her side if she needs to heal her sister.

"Hey honey," Aunt Kya says softly as if trying not to wake Jinora.

The entire scene is unreal to her. "Is she?" alright, surviving, doing good, doing bad, Jade has no idea what to ask.

Luckily Kya knows. "She has been strong so far." she says trying to sound upbeat but it mostly falls flat.

"Who?" she asks, gesturing at her baby sister. She was slowly being filled with an overwhelming urge to beat whoevers responsible head in. It takes all of her self control not to slam her fist into the wall.

"The dark spirits." Kya says, but Bumi has a different answer the answer she wants.

"Unalaq" Right then and there Jade promises herself that death would be too kind for him and that she would beat the absolute shit out of him if given the chance.

"She's going to be fine." Rohan mumbled from his spot next to Jinora. "Stop talking like she not."

"Of course she is honey." Kya tries to soothe him.

"Mom?" Jade asks Bumi quietly.

"She's with your dad." At Jade's questioning look he adds. "They seem fine."

"No!" Rohan snapped at Kya. Jade didn't know what they had been saying when she was talking to Bumi but knew her brother's high strung emotions were doing the talking.

"Rohan!" She snapped back. "Watch it" He got up and stormed out his shoulder hitting her as he went past her.

"Go easy on him." Kya warned her. "He could've gone with them but didn't." Jade just nodded and followed her brother out of the house into the courtyard. She knew better than to argue with him it never went anyway they were alike in that way. If you argued they would only resist harder.

"She's going to be fine, Ro" Jade calls to him. "Mom and Dad will get her back. You know that." She tells him when he turns around.

"How can you be so sure" his voice is shaky but Jade ignores it.

"Jinora has been in a tough spot before. She's almost died before but she didn't because she is strong, stronger than we give her credit for." Jinora wasn't a great bender. She was smart and the most spiritual of their entire family but you would never look at the slight girl and think strength. Her strength was internal and rarely showed though but it was still there.

"But what is she not! Think of the spirit that could have and who know about the dark spirits." Rohan argued his voice rising and his hands waving as he got more agitated.

"Ro, she will be fine. You have to believe that spiwaling like this isn't going to help her." Jade said, grabbing his shoulders. "Just tell me what happened okay?"

* * *

_\- Yesterday at the eastern air temple_

"Korra!" everyone chorused in greeting and in surprise at seeing the young avatar here.

"What are you doing here?" Dad asked "just the other night we heard you were missing" Jinora had told them Korra had disappeared out of the city when she had talked to mom after arriving in the eastern air temple.

"Yeah I hear congratulations are in order." Rohan added on sarcastically grinning at her.

Korra looked chastened instead of the sheepish Rohan had expected at the teasing. "A lot have happened. I don't really know where to start." she said serious

"How about the beginning." Tenzin said kindly, putting his hand on her shoulder stirring her to sit down with the rest of the family.

Rohan wasn't sure whether to be impressed or worried after hearing Korra's story. Fighting a powerful evil spirit that was trapped in an immortal tree was not something he had on his bucket list so to speak. The first avatar was almost so cool to hear about, he wasn't the academic his sister and father was but where the elements came from and the lion turles and spirits sounds cool to him.

The war in the south on the other hand was not something he was happy to hear. He unfortunately was less than surprised to hear about Riko and Korra's spats. He knew his mom and dad had very little love for the new president. Riko knew war was bad politics even if the position was short sided. Korra needed to get into the spirit world in order to stop that war from escalating even further and threatening the rest of the world. The problem was she was maybe in the running for the least spiritual person he knew with his mother and Jade.

Rohan wasn't much better; his father had tried to get him to spend the countless hours required to reach the spirit world but he had never really committed. Jinora had reached it though and said it was beautiful. They started to meditate but neither Korra, Jinora, or dad had any luck. Tenzin and Korra seemed to get more and more irritated the longer they failed.

"What's going on with you, you're blaming everyone else?" Korra said when Tenzin once again said they should move.

"Well nothing is feeling right." Tenzin retorted getting irritated at her.

"Yeah well I don't want to push your feelings but we don't have a lot of time here." Korra shot back sarcastically before taking a deep breath and asking. "Look, how did you first get into the spirit world?"

"I didn't. It's my greatest failure as a spiritual master and Aang's son." Tenzin said, ashamed looking away from all of them. Rohan was surprised he couldn't remember his dad specifically saying he got into the spirit world but everything else had lead him to that conclusion.

"But you used to spend days meditating." Kya said equally as surprised as the rest of them.

"Trying to get into the spirit world but I never did." Tenzin explained.

"Well, welcome to the I disported Dad club." Bumi laughed.

"Maybe there's another way." Jinora said, rubbing her arms nervously.

"What? Meditation is the only path." Tenzin argued.

"Actually I think I have another. It's ok you guys can show yourselves." Jinora said to the air. Rohan was taken aback by the flying spirits hovering in the air over their heads.

"Jinora" Kya exclaimed in aw.

"They're so cute!" Korra exclaimed laughing as one flew around her head. They followed the spirits down into the forest below the temple.

"You're lucky, you have a natural gift." Korra told Jinora as they riding Oogi down to the forest floor.

"You got to meet the first avatar." Jinora returned. "I know almost nothing about him."

"Avatar Wang, I saw how he became the first avatar by fusing with Rava" Korra explained.

"The avatar part spirit," Jinora mused. "Of course just like the statue!"

"You mean the statue you were staring at last week?" Rohan questioned, she had told him about that but he had brushed her off because a glowing statue, come on.

"Yeah I just figured out who it was now." Jinora explained.

The spirits eventually lead them to an old meditation started to have a bad feeling when Jinora said she didn't like the spiritual energy the place had. He didn't either although he didn't have anywhere near the spiritual connect she did. Rohan had been in enough bad situations over the past few months to trust his gut and right now it was telling him trouble was coming.

And what do you know after Tenzin completed the 'cleansing' ceremony demon bats flew out to attack them. They dove behind the stones to hide. Tenzin and Rohan both shot their respective elements at them to make them stop dive bombing them. Korra rolled out from behind the column and performed what looked to be some sort of energy bending to Lin, saving them. Rohan was impressed at the avatar's new found abilities, maybe unalaq had been able to teach her something.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright, honey?" Tenzin asked Jinora for about the millionth time. Rohan rolled his eyes at his father's worry.

"I'll be alright dad." Jinora said to him.

"Maybe you're right. I'll never have the connection to spirits my father always wanted." Tenzin gave in, dejected. "I'm proud of you sweetheart."

"We'll be alright." Korra reassured him.

"We'll keep your bodies safe until you return." Rohan promised punching them both in the shoulder lightly. he had fallen asleep at some point but when he awoke. His sister's soul was still missing. Even though Korra was talking to his father, concern and worry was evident in both their voices.

She gasped " Tenzin, I'm sorry". Her voice was filled with pain and regret.

His eye's on Jinora. "Korra, what happened to my little girl!" Tenzin cried worried, clutching Jinora to his chest. Rohan could feel the color draining from his face as what they were saying hit him. His sister was gone trapped in the spirit world. The only sigh that she was even still alive was the slow and even rise and fall of her chest as she breathes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye finally, pro tip flashback great way to get around writers block. lol


	20. Chapter 20

Lin doesn't think much on the trip to the south polar she can't she too wound up for that. She wants to punch something hard again and again to let out the anger at her daughter being trapped in the spirit world. She doesn't understand the spirit shit, she never has. That was the most frustrating part for her. There is little she can do to help, little any of them can do to help until they get to the southern portal. They go right to Katara when they reach the south polar. A lot has changed in just a few weeks the stress from the fighting with the north is evident.

"What happened?" Katara asked as the color drained from her face seeing her granddaughter limp form.

"Her soul is trapped in the Spirit World," Tenzin told her sadly.

"Oh my goodness," Katara said seriously with worry laced in her voice. "How long has she been away?"

Kya stepped forward from behind Tenzin to answer her, "Almost a week. I've been trying to keep her energy flowing, but I can feel her slipping away. You're the only one that can help her now, Mom."

Katara hastily ushered the three of them into the healing room, where Tenzin gently lowered Jinora into the healing waters and asked, "How much longer can she survive like this?"

As Katara sat down and began to work on Jinora, she grimly answered, "I don't know, but she's very strong to have lasted this long."

Katara's words were said in that tone that Lin knew all too well that strictly professional tone when you couldn't think because of how bad the situation was. That causes a new wave of fear to hit her like a ton of bricks, she wavers slightly. She feels Tenzin grabbing at her. When she feels his hands shaking she turns to him and sees the twisting pain on his face. She slips into his arms needing the comfort he provides as much as giving him some as well. Lin need to give in to this or run it has been a constant struggle for her not to either run or lash out at everything and anyone. Tenzin and Rohan had been the only ones able to break through that for her. Both so shaken by what had happened. Jade had told her a little of the story she had pulled out of Rohan. He was scared for his sister and it made him seem so much younger to her. She couldn't help the motherly instinct to protect him and keep him as far away from this as possible, but she knew that neither of her kids would listen to her. So they would come because at the end of the day they would need all hands on deck to make this work anyway.

"I talked to the rebels. They said Unalaq still got the southern portal surrounded. And Harmonic Convergence is only a few hours away." Korra said.

"Then we need to break through the enemy lines ourselves and get to the portal now," Tenzin said fiercely.

"There's no use in talking anymore," Korra agreed, "We know what our mission is."

"A suicide mission," Bolin sing-songed under his breath.

"You got any better ideas?" Jade snapped. Lin looks over at her oldest determined and hard face. Jade had been mostly quiet on the trip down here only asking if she needed anything otherwise staying by herself. The two were far too alike sometime and their internal anger had been building on the way down here. Lin didn't blame her for snapping though she too, could see the flaws in their plan but they were running out of time. Their only hope was to take the Northerners by surprise.

Bumi chimed in with a, "This reminds me of the time…" and then proceeded to go on another long tale about some desert mission he had been on, with no water for a week, and when they found the only oasis around, it was surrounded by angry sandbenders. When Bumi started ranting about dropping in from above with a catapult and some well-trained hog-monkeys, Lin was at the end of her patiences.

"Would you cut it out?" Tenzin exploded, "Enough of your ridiculous lies! Can't you see that the fate of the world and Jinora's life depends on what we do here today?!"

Bumi looked hurt and offended, but Asami stepped forward to interject, "Hang on, Bumi might be onto something."

Jade nodded her agreement and added, "Not the hog-monkeys or the catapult, but we do have a flying bison and there's a plane on Varrick's ship. Maybe we can attack from above." That peaked Lin's interest. Jade had told her how successful her and Iroh had been using a plane during the Equalist Revolution. The technology was still new, it was unlikely the enemy would be prepared for it and they had Oogi. Maybe if the element of surprise was on their side this could actually work.

Of course the element of surprise was not on their side. They also hadn't accounted for the dark spirits that flew up to attack the sky bison. Rohan and the others blasted them back with their bending but they were quickly being overwhelmed. Bumi was grabbed by a dark spirit and then she was almost lifted. Rohan managed to blow it off her and she dropped back into the saddle but he was grabbed and both Rohan and Bumi were out of sight before Tenzin could even get his head around to see.

"Rohan!" he yelled.

"No we have to keep going!" Korra said. "They'll be fine!"

As much as Lin didn't want to admit it. Asami, Bolin, Mako, Bumi and now Rohan were probably in less danger now than the rest of them were. "Tenzin, Keep going!" she yelled at him knowing he would listen to her and trust her judgement. She just prayed she was right.

* * *

As is it turned out she was right although that had more to do with them completely and utterly failing to break through the lines than Rohan and Bumi being successful. Tonraq was in bad shape, Lin hadn't been able to see how bad. Jade had been knocked out but had come to and seemed fine. The teens were in different states of banged up and Kya, Tenzin and herself had been reminded painfully that they weren't twenty anymore and didn't bounce quite like they used to. In the end Bumi and Rohan saved them by coming spinning in to save them on a chair with Rohan practically sitting on Bumi's shoulders. All of them gaped at them completely surprised.

"hiya" Rohan said grinning at them.

"How did you two manage to take out this entire encampment on your own?" Tenzin asked when they were all freed.

"We did it to a beat" Rohan said smiling. Lin had no idea what the kids meant and Bumi wasn't anymore helpful.

He pulled out his flute and boasted, "I did it all with my trusty flute and…" he trailed off and slumped his shoulders, "ah, forget it, you wouldn't believe me anyways. Let's get moving." Lin didn't need to be told twice, they headed towards the spirit woods.

"You're too hurt dad, you need to leave. Asami can take you back on Oogi." Korra told him.

"Korra..." Her father protested.

"Don't worry." Jade interrupted. "Unalaq's mine anyways. the boys will stay with me with Korra and my parents go find my sister." Lin agreed with the plan she was already standing near the portal. She trusted Jade to protect Rohan and to make sure Unalaq paid for want the arrogant son of a bitch had done. She need to find Jinora. They walked into the portal and the land was more desolate than she would have thought.

"We've got this!" Korra yelled to them. "go find Jinora!"

"Come on!" Tenzin yelled to her and his sibling as a wave a dark spirits head towards Korra and the kids. Lin glanced back to see Jade, Rohan, Korra and the other begining to fight them off. They just had to be quick enough for them to stay alive that long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll try to be more consistent with this... prolly not but I'll try


	21. Chapter 21

"Jinora can you hear me!" Bumi shouted for the umpteenth time.

"This isn't working we can't just wander around yelling Jinora" Lin complained irritation and worry starting to get the better of her. Out of all of her kids it would be Jinora that got stuck in the spirit world. The girl was extremely bright and she did seem to a deep connect to the spirits Lin had picked up on that long ago. Although clearly she had underestimated it considering she hadn't thought this would ever happen.

"We can track her, we just need to find her foot prints…" Bumi suggested.

"Spirits don't leave footprints" Kya pointed out.

"We need a spirit guide." Tenzin said.

"Well if you know to find one please lead the way." Lin shot back at her husband sarcastically.

Tenzin glared at her. "Fine." he snapped his damn cloak around him as he walked off leaving Lin and his sibling to follow him to spirits knew where. She knew he likely had the best shot of finding a spirit guide as Lin, Bumi, and Kya barely knew anything about the spirit world but that didn't help Lin feel any better about their chances of finding their daughter. She was a very logical person and logically she knew the chances of finding Jinora so where here on their own would be nearly impossible. Tenzin was right; they need help from the spirits who actually knew about the spirit world.

Her optimism hadn't risen any an hour later. "We're losted! We've passed that spirit mushroom five times!" she spat.

"No we haven't!" Bumi argued.

And even Tenzin huffed, "She's right, we have."

Even the spirit mushroom agreed "yes I am", but Bumi still protested for half a second. That is, until his words were cut off by a rustling sound nearby that caused Kya to insert herself between the three of them and frantically ask, "What was that?"

An old man with a lantern walked forward towards them. "Iroh" Tenzin breathed, not believing his eye as Lin did a double take at seeing the old man again. They had all met Iroh a few times when they were young children. Lin didn't have great memories of the man that Zuko had considered a father; she had been 11 when he died.

"It's been so long," Iroh smiled at them. "Almost forty years, it's nice to see you again. I hear you are lost. I can show you the way out."

"We need to find our daughter." Lin cut in before Tenzin could answer for them.

"I understand but be careful. If you travel too deep into the spirit world you'll end up in a place where only the lost will ever find you." Iroh warned them before fading away again, making Lin wonder even Iroh had even truly been here.

"That's it! I know where to find Jinora." Tenzin exclaimed.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Bumi cried. "Lead the way!"

"Let's get our girl," Kya agreed.

"We need to go back to where we were earlier," Tenzin said, pointing back in the direction from which they had come.

Lin was reminded why Bumi, Kya and her never let Tenzin come up with the plan when they did anything. Purposely picking a fight with the spirit spider was not a plan. It was insanity and stupid and would probably get them killed. She had told him as much with a few additional comments thrown in from Kya and Bumi. The spidery spirit brought them to a deep gorge filled to the brim with fog, and then tossed them into it.

"I thought you said we'd be taken to a prison," Kya said to her brother as she brushed herself off.

"This is a prison," Tenzin assured. "The Fog of Lost Souls."

Lin grimaced that did not sound good.

"What kind of a prison doesn't have bars or walls?" Bumi scoffed. "We could walk right out of here."

"It's a spirit prison for humans," Tenzin explained grimly. "I read about it in an ancient text. The fog is a spirit that infects your mind and slowly drives you mad, imprisoning you in your worst memories."

Lin sighed, she was afraid to ask but, "How long can you be trapped in here?"

Tenzin opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a man dressed in old Fire Nation garb and looking crazed as he muttered, "I am Zhao the Conqueror. I will defeat the Avatar. I am Zhao the Conqueror. I am the moon slayer!" He lunged, snatching up the front of Tenzin's robes. "You! You're him! The last airbender! You've grown, but I will still defeat you!"

Bumi shoved the man off as Lin pulled Tenzin away from the crazy man.

"We need to get out of here as fast as possible," Lin muttered looking around more closely. She could barely make out darker shadows that could be other lost souls trapped here forever. The thought made her stomach turn, this is the last place she would want to be trapped alone with her thoughts and fears to haunt her sounded like eternal torture.

"If we stay together, we'll find Jinora and make it out of this fog," Tenzin assured, turning to face the three of them now that they had escaped Zhao. "Here…" He began to unravel the belt tied around his waist, and used the strands of cloth to tie Lin, Kya, and Bumi to him. "This way, we won't wander too far and lose each other."

Bumi stopped them with a tense hand on Lin's shoulder. "Wait…" he said, sounding breathless.

Tenzin whirled on his brother, excitedly asking, "Did you hear something?"

"Yes," Bumi said quietly, and Lin noticed sweat coursing down his face and his eyes going unnaturally wide. "They're all around us. The cannibals. They're everywhere…"

"Bumi!" Tenzin snapped. "You must focus your mind, right now. There are no cannibals!"

Bumi shouted in hysteria, "Yes there are! They're gonna eat every last one of us!"

"Snap out of it!" Kya shouted at her brother. But it was too late for Bumi, and then, while their backs were turned, Kya had slipped into some dark place of her own. She screamed, so loud that Lin's eardrums nearly burst, and she and Tenzin both whirled around expecting to see her being murdered with how petrified she sounded.

"Kya!" Tenzin beseeched, lurching forward to grab his sister's shoulders as she began fumbling with the belt tied to her waist. "We're your brothers and your sister-in-law. You must remember, before the fog infects you."

"No!" Kya yelled at him. Bumi's frantic panting and Kya's shrill screaming was thundering in Lin's ears and she clamped her hands over her ears. Her thoughts were getting messy and she had to shake her head to clear it. The panic and the screams were too much like situations she had been in before.

She could feel the fog pulling on the edges of her mind. Memories starting to creep their way to the surface. Killing a man as a police officer, Amon and losing her bending, her and Tenzin almost being kidnapped as kids. She could feel panic and bile rising in her throat against her will.

"They're closing in!" Bumi cried, tearing the belt off of him and taking off sprinting. "I gotta get outta here!"

Kya removed her restraint at the same time and went running in the opposite direction, and Tenzin frantically called after both of them. Lin looked at him and she could see sweat beginning to form on his brow. Jinora, they had to find Jinora above all else. Lin knew she wasn't going to last much longer as the fog feasted on her dark memories. Tenzin didn't have much time either. Lin untied herself from him and shoved him away.

But her movements were sloppy and he caught her hand. "Lin! NO!" he cried at her, gripping her arms desperately.

"No you have to find her! Go!" Lin shouted back at him, shoving him again and stepping back away from. Then he was gone, only fog was left around her.

The next thing Lin was aware of was someone murmuring, "Dad…"

"It's all right, sweetheart," A familiar voice was saying "I've got you."

And then it clicked, "Jinora!" Lin gasped.

Jinora had her arms around Tenzin. She blinked slowly and smiled sleepily at her mother. "Mom…what happened? How are you guys here? The last thing I remember was the dark spirits taking me away."

Tenzin turned so that he could look at Lin, still holding Jinora to him and reaching out with his other hand to pull her into their embrace. She could his relief apparent in his eyes as his arm snaked over her shoulders. He was looking at her when he answered her, "You were trapped in the Fog of Lost Souls, but we got you out."

"I'm so happy to see you," Jinora muttered leaning against Lin. She could feel how tired Jinora felt. Lin felt tired too and she had been in that damn fog for a fraction of the time Jinora had.

"Glad you're alright, sweetheart." Kya said taking her own turn hugging her niece followed by Bumi.

"Thanks guys." Jinora said smiling at them as they began to walk back out of the spirit world. Before they could make it out, Jinora stopped. She looked back over her shoulder at nothing, and her expression was grim as she murmured, "The world is in trouble."

"How do you know?" Kya asked.

"I can feel it," Jinora said, "it's Korra…" And then she turned back to face them, and she lifted one of the butterfly spirits that had settled on her shoulders earlier. She held it out to her father. "This light spirit will help guide you out. I have to go help."

Lin immediately snapped. "Don't even think about it"

But Jinora was already fading away. "Don't worry Mom. I won't do anything you wouldn't do."

Lin growled that did not make her feel any better. One day she swore her kids would be the death of her.

* * *

Tenzin wasn't exactly sure what happened with the gaint glowing spirit Unalaq/vaatu and Korra spirits but was more than happy it was over and Korra had won. When they got back to Katara's Lin head right for Jinora Tenzin followed a few paces behind her. Tenzin is overwhelmed with relief when he see Jinora sitting up in bed, perfectly fine.

"Mom" Jinora said tiredly when Lin entered "dad" Katara was sitting with her. Lin ran over and hugged their daughter and Tenzin quickly joined them wrapping them both in a hug. Lin and Jinora both leaned against him and he could feel how tired they all felt. Rohan, Jade, Bumi and Kya all joined, Tenzin and Lin let go of her to let the others hug her. Tenzin smiled watching it before deciding to check on Korra now that his own children were taken care of.

"It's good to see you and Lin made up." Kya said following him out to the kitchen.

"Yeah lil bro we told you you had nothing to worry about." Bumi adds leaning against the door frame..

"We haven't talked about it yet," Tenzin admits turning to face his siblings.

"Why was Lin mad at you?" Katara asks from behind them. She was making tea for everyone.

"He cheated on her and then lied about it." Bumi snickered.

"I did not!" Tenzin said angrily, turning on his brother.

"Fine, almost cheated." Bumi amended enjoying irritating his brother.

"I became friends with an acolyte who had a crush on me and kissed me and I never told her." He told his mother who was giving him a disapproving look.

"When did this happen?" Katara asked. He could tell by her tone that she wasn't happy about what she was hearing either way.

"17 years ago" Kya adds unhelpfully.

"I - it wasn't like I'd ever cheat on her!" Tenzin said vemently "and with the whole Jinora thing we haven't talked about it." Trying to explain himself to his mother suddenly feeling like he was a kid again. His mother just had a stern look and Kya and Bumi were quickly snickering. Tenzin brushed past them all. He knew he fucked up and didn't need his family to remind him of that. Now he just needed to figure out a way to make it up to Lin. That started with apologing and talking about it with Lin.

Tenzin's so relieved when Lin drops into bed next to him after checking on the kids. He's exhausted emotionally and physically after getting Jinora back. The last thing he could take was dealing with their fight before the world went to hell. He was also aware of the small bed they had been given at his mother's with everyone here. His entire body wants nothing more than to reach for her but he figures that might be pushing his luck.

Lin had different plans, she rolled towards him, eyes already closed. "We'll talk in the morning, tonight, forget the last month ever happened." She mutters as she moves closer to him.

Tenzin didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed at her waist pulling her into his chest until she was complete against him. He feels her sigh in contentment and exhaustion against his collarbone as he kisses her hair before resting his chin on her head. He looked down at the woman in his arms, he felt like his heart would burst every time he laid eyes on her. He never fell asleep easier than with his wife in his arms, a month apart had only reinforced that and that he loves her more than he could ever express to her. In the morning he'd make everything up to her he swore or he'd start.

* * *

Lin would be damned if she admitted that she hadn't slept that good all month with a huge much more comfortable bed all to herself than she had pressed between her husband and the furs on a tiny hard mattress. He was comfortable and she always felt nothing but love and security in his arms. Still they needed to talk and by 'talk' she means she was still playing on getting an apology plus and 'I own you' out of him before letting him off the hook. They had been together for far too long for this to mean the end for them but that didn't negate the pain. They went for a walk to the cliff outside of town to talk without being interrupted.

"I'm so sorry" Tenzin starts, practically breathing the words out as soon as they stopped walking.

"Why?" Lin asks in return. "Why didn't you tell me or talk to me instead of her? Why did it happen?" It was the question that most bothered her.

Tenzin studies her search for how to answer. "I don't know why her, maybe because she was there and I couldn't bother you with it."

"Why not Tenz? Unless you haven't told me something else, this is the only secret between us." They knew everything about each other mostly because every meaningful event in both their lives the other had been there for. "we've been married for 25 year Ten. You can tell me anything, I'm not going anywhere."

"We were going through a rough point, there's no denying that" Tenzin sighs. "With my dad and Jinora sick, your mom just left. We weren't each other's top priorities and we-I got complacent in the fact that you were always there. I could go through this and you would be there when I was ready no matter what."

"Was it really that bad, to where you didn't feel you could talk to me." They had been stretched thin and by result it wasn't the best time in their marriage. It wasn't their worst fight, there were fights that had left them both ignoring each other but never for more than a day. And Lin couldn't remember ever really fighting back then. She had been frustrated with him and he with her but she had not been under the impression that it had been as bad as he thought it had been.

"I no, Lin, How could I put more on you? You already had so much, I couldn't ask you to solve my insecurities." Tenzin says and she could see the pleading in his eye trying to make her understand.

"You aren't a burden, Tenzin" Lin sighs, shaking her head. "I'd do anything for you and the kids. I just want to see you happy."

"Me too. That's why I didn't want to be a burden." Tenzin said.

"You should have told me I could've taken it, you know that. There's not much you can say to hurt me you know." She sends him a small smile at the try for humor. He smiles at her and lets the conversation lull for a minute.

"I felt like I was being pulled in so many directions and I wasn't enough for any of them." He says after a while. "I wasn't a good enough councilman, I wasn't a good enough airbender, I wasn't a good enough son, I wasn't a good enough husband or father." The last part he says quietly looking away from her.

Lin narrowed her eyes at him, a little stunned at how he could possibly think that. "How could you ever think you aren't good enough for me and the kids." She grabs his arms forcing him to face her. "You are an amazing father, certainly better than mine and Bumi and Kya will tell you your dad as well. The kids adore you and I would have never finally agreed to marry you if you weren't good enough for me. You're the only man I'd ever considered marrying." She emphasizes it to make sure he got that through his clearly incredible thick head.

"We were arguing the kids were a handful and everyone else had expectations if not theirs then mine." Tenzin says holding up his hand to stop her from interrupting "I wanted to be a better husband to you because you are the most amazing human being in the universe and I failed in that and this proves it. I'm sorry."

"Oh Ten I don't need you to be perfect. I just need you to be there. I'm sorry I'd make you feel like you were." Lin told him squeezing his hand.

"You did, Lin. You could scream at me every other day and I'd still be the luckiest man alive." Tenzin says giving her that stupid grin he had.

Lin rolled her eyes at that one. "Enough with the sappy stuff."

She sees his eye's darling and flicking down to her lips. "Can I kiss you?" He asks but he's already lowering his head.

Lin's surprised he asked. "Tenzin, you're my husband you can always kiss me." She says softly.

"Good" he mumbles as he drops his lips to hers and kisses her slowly. Lin rises up on her toes to get more leverage and pull him closer as he half moans into her mouth.

"Unfortually for you I'm not having sex in the snow." Lin says when they finally pull apart from the need for air.

Tenzin laughs pulling her closer. "For now I'll settle for promising never to be away from me for that long ever again." resting his chin on her head.

Lin nods into his chest. "I don't plan on letting you out of my sight for that long." A month was way too long to be away from him.

Later that night the entire family plus Korra's family and friends are all in the living room of Katara's humble home. Tonraq and Jinora are still recovering from their ordeals and everyone else is just happy to finally relax. Korra seemed so much lighter now happily laughing and smiling with her friends. Lin is just happy not to be apart from her family and not to having the fate of the world hang over anyone's head. Still she also saw that times with all of them together were probably going to be less and less common. Jade was an adult and all but living on her own if not for the fact she hated to cook. Jinora too would likely soon leave them and Rohan was hardly going to a teenager for much longer, so she burned the memory for all of them here into her brain forever.

"I love you and I could never love anyone else." Tenzin says quietly as he kisses her temple. He has his arm over her shoulders as she leans against him as they watch the kids play jenga. Bumi and Kya are talking with Korra's parents. Katara is sitting with them at the small table and Lin could see the old woman smiling slightly at them out of the corner of her eye but she ignores her aunt as turning into him and kissing his jaw.

"I love you too airhead." She mutters to him and feels him smile back at her.


End file.
